Várias Formas de te Amar
by Anita4
Summary: Serena não sabe a quem quer: Tuxedo Mask, Darien ou o homem com quem anda sonhando? Mas Darien não pretende perder essa e vai lutar por um lugar em seu coração. FASE CLASSIC
1. Entre o Zero e o Infinito

Notas Iniciais: 

Este é um fic de primeira fase, no meio da busca pelos cristais arco-íris, haverá mudanças na história e o tempo será desprezado. Usarei nomes e expressões em japonês, mas os nomes dos personagens serão a da nossa dublagem. 

Para conhecimentos gerais: 

Odango Atama-Cabecinha de Vento 

Usako- Coelhinha 

-chan/-kun = sufixos que determinam certa intimidade 

-san= este é neutro 

-baka/baka = idiota 

Outros serão traduzidos ao longo da série. Alguma pergunta/sugestão/crítica criativa mandem para anita_fiction@yahoo.com agora os disclaimers falam que Sailor Moon não é minha e que aqui contém Spoilers. Mas isto já é algo que se deduz. Leiam a fic agora!!! E se quiserem que ela continue, peçam por e-mail!!! 

Várias Formas de Te Amar 

**Capítulo 1- Entre o Zero e o Infinito**

Amor. Esta é a primeira palavra da minha narração e a mais importante. Vai notar que tudo a seguir vai se tratar de amor. Assim como a vida. Amor. 

Têm tantas formas, paternal ou maternal, do amigo, do colega, e amor-próprio e tantos outros. É um dos motivos por esta palavra tão simples significar algo tão complicado. 

Alma gêmea é quando está escrito para estas pessoas ficarem juntos, é a outra metade, aquele que vai te completar e te complementar. Tão opostos e tão iguais. 

Meu nome é Serena Tsukino e me meti numa confusão. Sim... Infelizmente foi o que aconteceu. Tenho quinze anos recém-completos e já gostei de muitos garotos. Mas só me apaixonei por um e pelo mais impossível! 

Quem nunca disse que amava um cantor? Ator? Alguém impossível? E assim era com meu primeiro grande amor. Impossível. Amor Impossível. 

O nome dele? Eu não sei... Sei que é conhecido como o Tuxedo Mask, usa um smoking, uma capa, um chapéu uma máscara e outros adereços. E é encantador! 

Eu te disse que sou a Sailor Moon? Pois é... Ele sempre me salva na hora exata e nem sequer sabe o meu nome ou outras coisas, talvez só sabe tanto como eu sei dele. 

Serena nunca realmente se encontrou com Tuxedo Mask e isto era uma coisa certa. Eu nunca nem tinha falado com ele a não ser quando estávamos em perigo. Uma vez ou outra nos falávamos, mas nunca fora de uma situação extrema. E lembro de ele sempre repetir que tem a sensação de já nos conhecermos. Secretamente, quando eu penso, ele poderia ser a minha alma gêmea, não é? Talvez tenhamos sido grandes amantes em várias de nossas vidas passadas. 

Voltando ao assunto, minha verdadeira identidade nunca conheceu Tuxedo Mask, então não creio que ele saiba quem sou. 

Bem, não tínhamos nos falado fora de perigo nunca, mas devo confessar que minha história vai ter início bem perto de quando Serena Tsukino conhece Tuxedo Mask. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Tínhamos, nós quatro, acabado de derrotar um Youma. Sailor Júpiter nunca conheceu Tuxedo Mask direito e o tinha achado bonito, mas como ultimamente ele tem andado muito esquisito, dizendo que já que temos o mesmo objetivo (os cristais arco-íris) talvez sejamos inimigos, eu sei que a primeira impressão dela foi de um homem perigoso pelo seu charme. 

Não tínhamos ido bem. Rei, a Sailor mais ativa, não estava muito bem hoje, já que misteriosamente o namorado dela rompeu o relacionamento. Rei estava bastante pensativa. Não sei como ela podia se importar a este ponto com um cretino como Darien Chiba. Um moreno alto de olhos azuis, que costuma por algum motivo fazer sucesso com a maioria das garotas. Sei bem que Lita suspirou quando o viu, apesar de já estar caidinha por Andrew, seu melhor amigo e um de meus amores. Também já ouvi Amy comentar que ele é um rapaz muito inteligente e simpático. Com o primeiro eu concordo adicionando que por isso ele gosta de se esnobar e com o segundo, bem, sei que comigo ele nunca foi assim. 

Voltando ao pós-batalha, eu estava quase sendo morta por um youma qualquer quando a rosa de Tuxedo Mask me salvou uma vez mais. Então ele notou que este youma não tinha a ver com cristal arco-íris nem com Zoiscite, quem tentava pegar estes cristais. E sim eram obra de um novo Comandante do Negaversus, Malashite. Ao percebê-lo, o lindo herói foi embora tão misteriosamente como veio. 

Logo eu lancei a minha cura lunar e tudo voltou ao normal. Porém agora que ainda estamos no parque onde tal coisa aconteceu, tudo é silêncio, ninguém ousa quebrá-lo, com minha exceção, que precisava dizer algo. Então falei o que me veio à cabeça. Arrependimento é o que logo sinto quando o faço, nunca algo presta. 

-Tuxedo Mask é Liiiiindo!!!-falei, com corações enormes e vermelhos nos olhos. 

-Ele é perigoso, Sailor Moon.-falou Mercúrio. Não pela primeira vez. 

-Mas ele é muito bonito! Não como pode dizer isso de alguém que acaba de salvar a vida de sua melhor amiga. 

-Sailor Moon, não seja ingênua!-falou Júpiter. Não que tenha tido medo da altura da Sailor, temi o tom de voz que normalmente é simpático. 

-Então por que ele sempre me salva!?-perguntei ainda tentando convencê-las.-Ele deve me amar! Vocês sabem e estão com ciúmes!!!-falei com raiva já entendendo tudo, ele realmente sempre estava ali para mim. 

-É que é só você que sempre está em perigo, Sailor Moon!-falou Marte. Rei não parecia sentida, sempre implicava comigo, mas desta vez confesso que ela estava certa. 

-Então eu só sou um estorvo, não é? Sempre suspeitei com vocês, mas pelo jeito também é assim com Tuxedo Mask.-falei diminuindo o tom a cada palavra. 

-Não é isso...-falou Amy, bem calma. 

-Eu não devia ser Sailor Moon.-continuei não ligando para o que ouvi. 

-Amy tem razão! É verdade que é meio incapaz para se Sailor Moon e a nossa líder, ainda por cima. Porém tem um grande coração.-falou Rei. 

-Sim. Agora vamos para casa, Serena.-Lita já estava com a mão no meu ombro. Mas eu já tinha notado a verdade, além de eu não querer se Sailor Moon, sê-lo só atrapalha a todos. 

Eu era uma inútil, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo, balancei a minha cabeça dizendo ainda não para as lágrimas que já inundavam os meus olhos e me afastei do alcance da mão de Lita. Só então olhei fingindo um sorriso. 

-Quero dar uma volta por aí...-falei. 

-Então vamos juntas.-Rei tinha um sorriso, mesmo com seus problemas, ela ainda queria me ajudar com os meus. Mas uma caminhada com as amigas das quais quero fugir não iria dar certo. 

-Sinto muito...-falei com voz chorosa e saí andando com a cabeça baixa. Sei que atrás de mim estavam três cabeças se interrogando o que havia comigo. 

-Ela precisa disso.-falou Amy, nas minhas costas. Eu ainda por cima lhes causava preocupação. 

-Vamos.-Rei disse bem alto. 

-Vocês têm certeza?-ainda ouvi alguma coisa de Lita. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Havia mais ou menos meia hora que eu andava pelo parque deserto com exceção de uma dúzia e meia de casais nos cantos escuros e ás vezes não. 

Olhei para o céu e o que já era noite tinha se tornado uma noite escura, devia já se mais de nove e meu estômago roncava. Mas não tinha vontade de comer, tão precário era meu estado emocional, instável, melhor dizendo. 

Às vezes as lágrimas voltavam a rolar, às vezes eu queria que assim fosse. Continuei a dar voltas e mais voltas pelo parque. Observava, agora, atentamente aos casais, ouvia inclusive parte de sua conversa. Muitos estavam escondidos e tinha até um que era casado, mas com outras pessoas. 

Imaginei quanto felicidade sentiam todos eles no simples estar um com o outro e eu estava sozinha com o meu amor impossível. No fundo sabia bem que Tuxedo Mask nunca me olharia mais que uma encrenqueira que era tão chorona que lhe dava pena. 

Suspirei. 

De dor e pesar. 

Ele estava certo, não havia nada que contestar. 

De repente um casal se destacou. Não era ninguém importante, mas eu conhecia o rapaz e estava ali com uma garota que me era desconhecida, mas me era importante pelo fato de nunca tê-lo visto de fato com uma. 

Ela era alta e tinha cabelos longos e azuis bem claros, quase brancos. Tinha a aparência de ser mais jovem que o garoto de cabelos bem negros e mais alto que neste momento estava com os olhos fechados, mas eu sabia muito bem que eram de um azul inesquecível, até para mim, que o considerava meu pior inimigo. 

Darien beijava aquele minha desconhecida com uma intensidade imensa. Imaginei que ela tenha sido a verdadeira razão para ele ter parado com Rei. Admirei este bom caráter, mas também acabei por concluir, logo depois, que ele podia ter traído Rei antes, por causa disso decidi não contá-la. 

Mas fique ali parada, olhando indiscretamente para a cena mais que obscena em pleno parque, abaixo de um pessegueiro, era início de primavera, mas este ainda estava um tanto seco do frio inverno anterior. 

Não, eu não ignorava o conhecimento de que Darien era muitíssimo popular e que conseguir a sua atenção já era um feito, mas eu a conseguia de maneira controvérsia, por isso nunca alimentei ilusão alguma de um pedido para um encontro qualquer. Mas confesso só entre nós que sempre o achei muito bonito. Estava estragado pelo assédio de todos ao seu redor, este era o problema. 

Agora ele estava ali na minha frente, vestido com roupas casuais, beijando a bela garota... Um aperto no coração eu senti, não por ciúmes, mas por inveja. Como ele conseguia e eu não? Por que alguém tão estúpido podia e eu não!? 

Meu ataque de raiva que estava prestes a acontecer foi interrompido pelo fim do beijo. A garota o olhava com olhos quase brancos e ternamente. Ele murmurou algo e ela concordou, dando-lhe as costas e se foi. Darien deu um suspiro de cansaço e tédio e quando ia se virar para parti pareceu enfim me perceber. 

Minhas bochechas não mais queimavam de raiva e sim de vergonha, o que ele pensaria? 

-Cabecinha de Vento!?-olhou-me uma vez mais dos pés à cabeça, meu uniforme de escola me denunciou.-O que faz vagando por aí até esta hora da noite?-o tom de voz era cansado e enquanto falava se aproximava, ainda incrédulo. Eu o estar observando não parece ter passado por sua mente. 

Onde estávamos, a iluminação do poste era falava, mas ele parou exatamente a direção da luz, um pouco perto de mim. Com isso seu rosto ficou lindamente iluminado e seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Não parecia cansado, mas extremamente curioso. 

-Responda... Está muito tarde para sair por aí sozinha! 

-Não sou criancinha, Darien! E já não é tão tarde assim.-nisso eu lembrei que eu tinha muita raiva dele. 

-Não é criancinha, mas ainda não crescida para ficar sozinha. 

-Não tente dar uma de herói, Darien-baka! 

-Idiota é você, cabecinha de Vento! Deixa de ser ingênua! 

-Já te disse qual é o meu nome, por que nunca me chama assim? 

-Não mude o assunto. Seus pais devem estar preocupados, já são dz da noite. 

-Você não é nenhum responsável meu, Darien... Nem amigo é! Eu te odeio, sabia? Porque você é o senhor perfeição, tão perfeito que ninguém pode te alcançar. E só porque encontrou uma fracassada que nem eu não quer dizer que eu tenha que ser a prova do quão bom você é! Vê se te manca e vá cuidar da tua vida, não aja como o mandão que é, não comigo, porque eu não vou suportar mais! Não, eu não vou. Está entendo, Darien!? Ou você não escuta ninguém? Só quem tem direito de falar é você? É o que parece, pois já lhe disse mais de mil vezes que meu nome é Serena e você continua me chamando deste seu apelido idiota. E ainda me chama de imatura e infantil!-sei que peguei pesado com ele, mas eu precisava me desabafar. Lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos, enquanto eu tinha parado para pegar fôlego. Darien me olhava e seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais. Não parecia ofendido ou coisa assim, nem pena parecia ser, em compensação o sorriso esnobe, que ele costume me dar depois que detono com ele, também não estava lá. 

Darien me olhava sem compreender na verdade, parecia saber que tinha outras razões para ser. Mas ficou mudo. Sabia com certeza que mais viria. Estava certo. Aquele olhar não fez nada mais que aumentar a minha ira. 

-Você não vai se defender?-perguntei, ainda em voz alta e agressiva.-Fica só me olhando como se fosse todo potente não é? Deve estar pensando que sou algum tipo de maluca ou coisa assim... Eu estava certa! Estragado Darien... Completamente estragado. Nem adianta dizer que só me critica por ligar pra mim, como faz a Rei, por que eu não compro. Seu maior prazer deve ser me deixar aborrecida e ficar aí no seu próprio paraíso enquanto abro o meu barraco e faço um escândalo!-olhei de novo para ele, não tinha movido um músculo voluntariamente.-Defenda-se! Faça algo! Não vai nem rir!? Argh!-no ápice de toda a minha ira, lembrei de quão inútil eu era... De como só atrapalhava aos outros e focalizei nele a imagem que eu tinha da Rainha Beril do Negaversus. Como numa vingança por hoje e sempre.-É muito alto para os empregados, não é?-minha mão direita voou com toda a força que eu tinha adquirido como Sailor moon e fez uma enorme marca vermelha no seu rosto parcamente iluminado.-Você me dá nojo. 

E corri. 

Corri muito, para bem longe dele. Lágrimas voavam pelo o meu rosto de remorso pelo modo infantil e estúpido como agira. Se antes ele já tinha uma má imagem da minha pessoa... Agora devia me desprezar totalmente. 

No meio do caminho fui pensando o quão sozinha estava... Era um estorvo para Tuxedo Mask e as outras Sailors, nunca ouvia o que Lua tinha para me dizer... Meus pais resolveram dar uma viagem especial para Sammy por ter tirado nota máxima em cinco provas, eu fiquei de castigo, por ter tirado nota baixa em sete provas. Nunca me esforçava para nada e nem por ninguém... E agora eu estava só na minha casa, tendo que me virar e nem o colo de minha mamãe para deitar. 

Agora eu tinha simplesmente explodido no Darien por ter se preocupado comigo... E ele estava certo, estava escuro e era perigoso andar por ruas desertas como na que ando agora. Mas eu sou Sailor Moon, não sou? E ele não sabe disso! Do que adianta se sempre preciso de Tuxedo mask para me salvar, no mínimo os ladrões vão acabar comigo, não tem nenhum cristal arco-íris em jogo para ele. 

Nisso parei para respirar, estava cansada e meu corpo dolorido não conseguia dar um passo a mais. Encostei-me numa parede e parei de pensar... Para que pensar se isso só me traria mais tristezas? Fechei meus olhos. 

Só me dei conta da realidade, quando senti uma coisa fria me pegar pela cintura e me arremessar contra a parede do outro lado da rua. O impacto foi tão grande que meu broche voou para bem longe. Tentei levantar, mas sentia uma dor imensa no lugar onde o youma tinha me pegado. 

Consegui levantar a cabeça e olhei o monstro à minha frente. Estava vindo, bem rápido, mas caminhando. Era uma forma humana, mas tinha a pele azul e os cabelos compridos bagunçados e brancos, seus olhos negros brilhavam ódio e suas pernas arqueadas de tão compridas pareciam apertar o passo. 

Agora ele parou, estava bem em frente a mim. Senti um cheiro de morte invadir meu corpo e ele soltou um grito feroz, quase como o de uma besta. Levantou sua mão direita e pude ver unhas afiadas crescendo e logo sendo apontadas para o meu pescoço, agora eu estava sentada, encostada contra a parede, impotente. 

Fechei os olhos quando notei as unhas vindo, não podia fazer nada além de esperar o inevitável. Esperei em vão. Ouvi um barulho e um novo grito do youma, mas desta vez de dor. 

Lentamente abri os olhos, pronta para me jogar nos baços de Tuxedo Mask por mesmo como Serena Tsukino, me salvar na hora certa. Mas não o vi. O mostro agora estava de lado e parecia ver alguém ao longe. Acompanhando este olhar cheguei até o meu salvador. 

-Darien...-falei bem baixo. 

O youma então começou a correr em direção a ele, mas desta vez não era só a minha vida em risco. Sem pensar em mais nada, eu corri até o meu broche, esquecendo da dor. 

-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!-gritei, lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos.-Tiara Lunar! 

Acertei o monstro no estômago, na hora em que ele chegava até Darien. Este me olhou incrédulo, não como se não entendesse, mas simplesmente incrédulo. Nem parecia assustado. Mas calmo, como se já tivesse algo planejado. 

Mais uma vez o monstro soltou um grito e se virou contra mim. Mas eu sabia que ele já estava cansado. 

-Cura Lunar, Ação!-gritei pegando meu Cetro Lunar. Logo o monstro virou um homem, mas não tinha cristal algum ali por perto, talvez por isso Tuxedo Mask não tivesse vindo. Este, então, era do Malashite. 

Logo eu voltei a sentir dor, muita dor na cintura e caí destransformada. Porém nunca encontrei o chão, Darien que já estava vindo na minha direção, aparou minha queda segurando-me em seus braços. 

Tão quente. 

Tão seguro. 

Tão forte. 

-Você está bem, Serena?-olhei-o, mas seu rosto preocupado estava fora de foco. 

-Sim... Obrigada.-disse fracamente. 

-Você tem que ir para o hospital... 

-Não, estou bem...-disse, tentando me levantar, mas a dor só aumentou a tal ponto que soltei um grito sem querer. 

-Sua roupa... Ela está cheia de sangue, Odango.-disse ele, num tom irônico. Como se dissesse que eu não podia enganá-lo. 

Logo ouvimos uma sirene, a polícia devia ter sido avisada pelos moradores do ataque do youma, junto estava uma ambulância. Olhei para Darien e falei baixinho, assustada: 

-Vem comigo, por favor. 

Então desmaiei. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Amor... A primeira palavra nesta narração... Nela eu sei que eu me contrariei algumas vezes, mas preciso que vocês entendam meus sentimentos naquele momento para também compreenderem as minhas decisões. 

Lembro de um livro da escola que o autor falava que as folhas ainda deviam estar úmidas das lágrimas que ele derramara ao relembrar toda a sua trágica história. Mas eu juro a partir de agora que lágrima minha só será vista na história, eu não vou chorar contando isto, não tem motivo, passou, está passado. 

Não estou contando uma história qualquer, aqui não vai ter como final o mocinho ficando com a mocinha, ou um deles morrendo de algo que vá te fazer chorar. Se vocês me conhecem, sabem que se fosse assim, a história acabava aqui, eu quase morri de tanto sangue perdido naquele dia. 

Talvez eu não tenha desmaiado ali naquela ambulância, acho que ainda tinha um pouco de consciência, pois senti algo quente sobre minha mão, tomei como sendo a de Darien, pois podia jurar que o ouvia sussurrar: 

"Fica aqui, não vá. Fica aqui, não vá. Fica..." -como se orasse a algum deus que eu ignorava. 

Então senti a ambulância parar e me tirarem da maca, se eu continuei acordada, não posso lhe dizer, não me lembro de mais nada. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

-O lábio dela contraiu-ouvi a voz de Rei. 

-Sim, está abrindo os olhos!-disse Lita animada. 

Falavam de mim? Sentia meu corpo dolorido, mas sabia que deveria ser pior, como uma guerreira, minha cicatrização é mais de cinco vezes maior que o normal, diz Amy. Sem contar que o nosso uniforme provavelmente segura muito bem os golpes. Mas eu não estava de uniforme quando me feri, lembrei eu. 

Minha cabeça doía, mas mesmo assim fiz um esforço para abrir os olhos, agora havia um silêncio de expectativa no lugar. Ao abrir-los, fechei-os de novo, com o choque da luz elétrica. Já devia ser noite, então eu devo ter dormido por um dia inteiro. 

Voltei a abrir, mas agora bem lentamente, de início a vista estava embaçada, mas logo consegui distinguir os rostos de Amy, Lita e Rei. 

-Como vai?-perguntou Amy. 

-Estou zonza...-respondi levando uma de minhas mãos à testa. 

-Não devia ter voltado sozinha!-talvez Rei tivesse razão, mas eu precisava daquele tempo. Isto só provou o quão inútil eu sou sozinha. 

-Ficamos preocupadas!-exclamou Lita, me abraçando, exclamei de dor. Parecia tudo doer, principalmente a minha cintura. Fiz um esforço para me sentar e notei que esta estava enfaixada. 

-Quebrei algo?-perguntei. 

-Não, apenas ficou uma espécie de arranhado, de acordo com os exames, não houve envenenamento e deve se curar em breve.-falou Amy. 

-Ótimo! Seria terrível lutar com algum fêmur quebrado. 

-Serena... O fêmur fica na coxa, só se machucou da cintura pra cima!-Rei não podia ter deixado passar? Eu estava doente! 

-Mais uma coisa.-falou Amy, levando um dedo ao queixo e logo depois o apontando para mim.-Onde estão seus pais? Ninguém conseguiu encontrar nenhum familiar seu, Serena. Tem sorte, pois por ter sido um ataque de youma, as despesas serão pagas pela prefeitura. 

-Estão viajando com o meu irmão, um brinde, lembram? Só voltam no domingo que vem. 

-Estou com sono... Passamos nós três a noite aqui... Vou pra casa.-comentou Rei. 

-Quando Andrew me ligou, só tive tempo de avisar para as meninas e vir correndo até aqui! Também já estou indo.-falou Lita, me dando um beijo na testa e saindo. 

-Sim... Darien não tinha nenhum telefone seu ou nosso; só pôde avisar ao Andrew...-falou Amy se sentando numa cadeira.-Demos sorte de Andrew saber o da Lita. Darien estava arrasado de tanta preocupação Serena. 

-Ele está bem?-perguntei, lembrando que ele também podia estar ferido. 

-Sim... Parecia fisicamente bem. Rei o convenceu a ir para casa, ele deve vir aqui com Andrew logo mais. Queria dormir, mas nós não deixamos. Deu sorte dele estar perto, Serena. Está como seu responsável aqui, se não fosse por ele, tudo demoraria mais. 

-Espero que não tenha se machucado... Por mais que o odeie... Seria minha culpa.-então recordei que havia me transformado em sua frente, um leve rubor crepitou em minhas bochechas. 

-Não fique com vergonha, apenas grata. 

-Quantas horas, Amy?-perguntei tentando mudar de assunto, o melhor seria ninguém saber daquele detalhe. 

-Seis da tarde. Darien disse que hoje passaria a noite aqui e o doutor falou que amanhã já poderá ir para casa, bem cedinho... 

-Que bom!-comemorei, odiava hospitais. 

-Darien se comprometeu em te levar pra casa, então seja boazinha com ele.-sorri lembrando de nossas brigas, mas logo a briga de ontem voltou a ecoar em meus ouvidos, tinha sido bem rude com ele. Junto com a briga veio a imagem dele beijando a tal garota. Um outro rubor, ainda mais forte, surgiu em minhas bochechas. 

-Algum problema Serena?-devia ter sido muito evidente... Coei ainda mais. 

-Bem, é que... Você sabe né?-fui interrompida pelo barulho de uma porta abrindo. 

Andrew entrou seguido de Darien. 

-Ah! Já está acordada!-comentou Andrew, não para mim e sim para seu amigo. 

-Olá, Serena.-falou, Darien, meio tímido, enquanto Andrew falava algo com Amy. 

-Obrigada, Darien... Por ontem.-falei. 

-Não foi nada...-ele disse e logo se virou para Andrew que parecia lhe repetir o meu quadro, que Amy lhe havia resumido. 

-Bem eu já estou indo, melhoras, Serena e até amanhã.-disse Amy e saiu. 

-Puxa, Sere, fiquei preocupado!-falou Andrew, pegando a cadeira, na qual Amy estava anteriormente.-Darien é calmo, então quando senti o tom de voz dele, puxa, me deu calafrio. Por sorte o número da Lita estava no meu bolso... Como foi que foi parar lá? Isso eu não sei, mas puxa! Liguei imediatamente pra ela. Quase vim até aqui, mas Dar tinha me dito que não estavam deixando te ver ainda. 

-Eu estou bem, um pouco tonta e dolorida, mas muito bem! 

-Só de pensar no que podia ter acontecido!-falou Andrew, observei Darien sentar-se no sofá. 

-Não pense...-falei, olhando-o nos olhos, com um sorriso. 

-Está certa!-ele também sorriu e como se lembrasse de algo pegou uma pasta e Darien trouxera e abriu.-Imaginamos que fosse gostar! 

-Ah!-gritei de felicidade. Ele tirou uma caixinha com um monte de docinhos.-Estou faminta!-notei, quando meu estômago começou a reclamar a sua parte. 

-Mas isto- Darien levantou-se, tomou a caixa de Andrew e aguardou de volta na pasta.-é para depois da janta. 

-Você é mau!-reclamei. 

-Não me julgue assim, Odango...-fingiu uma expressão ferida.-Esta caixa é proibida aqui, sabia? 

-Mas vocês trouxeram.-falei, ainda imaginando os doces. 

-Sim, corremos um enorme risco.-ele continuou, ainda com a pasta aberta no colo, já de volta ao sofá. 

-Eu estou com fome!-reclamei. Então como se lendo meus pensamentos a enfermeira chegou com minha comida. 

-Então acordou! Faça uma boa refeição, pequena.-falou a mulher, de cabelos vermelhos tingidos, meia idade e bem acima do peso. Comi como se fosse minha última refeição. 

Ao terminar observei Darien e Andrew conversando baixo entre si. Pareciam entretidos, então resolvi não os atrapalhar. 

-Nossa, ela era demais, Dar.-falou Andrew. 

-Sim...-Darien, tinha desinteresse. 

-Não acredito que não tenha gostado, a garota era uma gata! 

-Estou falando a verdade. 

-Vocês se beijaram pelo ao menos? 

-Pergunte a Odango, ela até viu! Eu dei esta chance, mas nem isso... 

-Darien, toda sexta e sábado você sai com uma garota, normalmente diferente, mas nunca nenhuma é boa o suficiente! Você é muito exigente consigo mesmo e com os outros... 

-Não é isso... Umas são legais no início, mas vão enjoando. 

-Mas eu não desisto! Vou encontrar alguém pra você! 

-Está certo... Mas tente alguma que a beleza não seja solúvel em água, ou que saiba pelo ao menos falar de algo que não seja de suas qualidades. É uma dica! 

-Vamos, Darien! Não isso... Todas são ótimas! Mas elas têm que te impressionar, nunca gosta de ninguém... 

-Não é verdade.-então ele resolve perceber que eu estava ouvindo.-Olá, Odango. Gostou da janta? 

-Sim, mas não me satisfez.-comentei, com um leve rubor na face. 

-Bem, eu já estou indo, boa noite para os dois!-falou Andrew, sorrindo, deu-me um beijo na bochecha e se foi. 

Um silêncio caiou por dois minutos, quando eu não agüentei mais de fome. 

-Será que dá pra pedir mais?-perguntei olhando para Darien. Seus olhos azuis me olharam, então ele pegou a cadeira e a puxou pra perto de mim, sentando-se ali. Inclinou-se até meu ouvido, de forma que sua respiração era sentida em meu pescoço, me arrepiei pensando no quão romântico este momento seria se ele não fosse o meu pior inimigo. 

-Você quer mais mesmo?-assenti, sua voz era como se ele negociasse algo proibido.-Pois eu tenho um negocinho aqui. Então ele tirou da pasta um pacote de pizza, muito bem conservada por causa do pacote.-Enquanto Andrew escolhia os doces, eu imaginei que iríamos sentir fome. 

-Oh!-senti uma onda de prazer pelo o meu corpo, então ele me deu um guardanapo e a comemos, ele comeu e eu devorei, em silêncio. 

Quando acabei de comer tudo fiquei observando-o e pensando no que ele pensava. Eu era a Sailor Moon, ele sabia daquilo. E Darien estava tão diferente... Talvez tenha sido pena, mas ele estava muito mais gentil... Educado, sorridente... Não no pedestal que sempre ficava na minha companhia. 

-Serena?-então notei que meus olhos estavam nele, mas eu não prestava atenção que ele já até tinha terminado de comer. 

-Eu estava te esperando terminar.-expliquei. 

-Sei... Sobre ontem... Espero que esteja bem, mesmo. 

-Eu estou, graças a você, Darien. Obrigada! Arriscou sua própria vida!-disse, pensando que de fato ele poderia ter morrido sem ter nada a ver com a situação.-Mas o que fazia por ali? 

-Eu estava indo me despedir pela nossa briga... Exagerei um pouco.-baixei minha cabeça. 

-Eu fui a culpada...Não estava muito bem e acabei descontando tudo em você. 

-Então a grande e alegre Odango Atama estava com problemas.-sorri com o jeito com o qual ele disse. 

-É... Eu só estava pensando na vida. A verdade é que eu não sirvo pra nada. Aquela batalha só me serviu para provar tal coisa. Sou inútil até para isso!-então ele me olhou nos olhos, sabia o que ele falaria, sobre eu e Sailor Moon. 

-Você venceu aquele monstro sozinha...-não disse? 

-Não! Você me salvou, Darien, e ainda pus sua vida em risco. Sou uma carga para todos! Para minhas amigas, para Tuxedo Mask e para você!-lágrimas inundaram minha face. Seus enormes olhos azuis me olhavam, não com pena, mas com compreensão. 

-Eu te salvei, mas você era Serena Tsukino naquela hora. Ia ser morta, pois foi atacada de surpresa! Isso não vale como desculpa...-então ele estendeu sua mão e limpou as lágrimas de uma de minhas bochechas, acariciando-a ternamente. Senti ficar vermelha, mas logo passei a sentir cansaço. Como se o que me mantinha acordada, aquele peso, não existisse mais. 

Então eu o abracei e adormeci ali em seu peito, tão quente, tão confortável. Era como ter sido salva pelo Tuxedo Mask e está voando no céu. Eu sabia... 

Estava segura ali. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Acordei já sentindo os tímidos raios de Sol nos meus olhos, levantei e notei que meu corpo não estava mais tão dolorido, apesar de minha cintura ainda doer um pouco. 

-Ela está acordando!-ouvi uma voz masculina e tranqüila, vi que devia ser um enfermeiro. Ele parecia estar conversando com Darien que estava em pé ao seu lado e agora me olhava. 

-Ohayo, Odango-chan! (tradução:Bom Dia, Cabecinha) –disse ele sorrindo. 

-Já vai receber alta, pode se trocar, Tsukino-san.-falou o enfermeiro. Então notei minhas roupas em cima da cadeira que Darien estava ontem à noite. Não eram as que vestia, então conclui que Darien tenha achado minha chave e ido até a minha buscá-las, ou talvez as meninas. 

Troquei-me e Darien me acompanhou até seu carro vermelho, com certeza um bem chique e de rico. Andrew um dia me disse que o pai de Darien era um nobre qualquer. 

Como um cavalheiro ele me abriu a porta e depois entrou, já saindo do estacionamento ele me olhou: 

-Está com fome?-eu o olhei. 

-Ainda me chama de burrinha... Pensa bem na sua pergunta, senhor Chiba, se eu, Serena Tsukino, estou com fome! Que coisa idiota, é óbvio que sim!-ele sorriu bonito. 

-Pois eu também, conheço uma lanchonete no caminho, paremos lá!-e eu sorri agradecida por mim e por meu estômago, que a esta hora roncava. 

Ao chegarmos no lugar, notei que sempre passava pelo caminho, mas nunca o tinha notado. Era bem limpinho e colorido. Alguns executivos tomavam café-da-manhã ali, olhei para um relógio na parede que marcava dez da manhã. 

Darien foi andando até uma mesinha e sentamos. Logo veio uma garçonete loira de saia curta branca e blusa regata rosa clara. 

-Quero uma omelete e um suco de laranja.(N.a.: eu sei que laranja deve ser difícil por lá, mas imaginemos!) –disse Darien e me olhou. 

-Vamos ver... Eu quero um misto-quente, uma coca grande, um sorvete e... com cobertura de... Chocolate ou morango? Ai ai... Ah com as duas! Só isso, não estou com muita fome.-falei e a garçonete parecia anotar e se foi. 

-Não está com muita fome? 

-Não... Mas estou com fome e ficar de jejum também não faz bem, não é?-falei e Darien gargalhou levemente. 

-Está certo... Como passou a noite? 

-Bem! O machucado incomodou um pouco, mas foi tudo bem. 

-Que bom... 

-E você, dormiu bem? 

-Claro!-então chegou os nossos pedidos.-Eles são rápidos, não é? 

-É mesmo! 

-Por isso gosto daqui.-E Darien me olhou pegar o sorvete.-isto é sobremesa... Coma os outros primeiro. 

-Se o fizer, o sorvete derrete. 

-Por que não o pediu depois, então? 

-Por que então eu não vou pedir outro depois, este é só a entrada...-ele me olhou esquisito e gargalhou novamente, eu o segui. 

Ao sairmos satisfeitos seguimos até a minha casa. 

-Vira aqui.-falei com Darien. 

-Aqui é contra-mão... 

-Bem, então vira ali. 

-É uma rua sem-saída... Não sabe ir pra casa?-ele me olhou. 

-Não tenho um carro sabia?-então Darien pegou um retorno e entrou numa rua antes da que eu indicara primeiro, fez umas viradas...-É esta a rua!!! Como você sabia!? Você é mesmo inteligente! 

Ao chegarmos abri a porta e fui para o meu quarto tomar banho, subindo a escada falei pro Darien ficar a vontade. 

Quando terminei notei que ele estava ao telefone. 

-Sim, ela já está bem. Não se preocupe, vamos estar bem.-ele devia estar falando com uma das meninas. Vi Lua ir até a cozinha e a segui. 

-Serena, ficamos tão preocupadas!-eu a peguei no colo, abraçando-a. 

-Eu estou bem!!! Sei me virar!-decidi secretamente que Lua definitivamente não precisava saber de Darien e Sailor Moon. 

-Teve muitíssima sorte! 

-É o que todos já disseram, agora eu vou lá falar com o Darien, comporte-se, viu?-e saí, notando que eu só dava preocupação, Darien não podia me ajudar, ele não sabia como era ser tão inútil... Quando voltei, ele tinha acabado de colocar o telefone no gancho. 

-Sua amiga, Lita. Elas disseram que tiveram que ir à aula e estarão aqui às três e meia mais ou menos. 

-Certo...-ele então me olhou, deve ter notado o tom de tristeza na minha voz. 

-Serena, esteve ótima ontem. Você é a Sailor Moon! A famosa Sailor Moon, como pode se sentir inútil? 

-Eu... Eu sou isso porque as outras me ajudam! Nada mais! 

-Pense no que quiser, mas está errada.-então o olhei e sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Porém ele não sabia... Nunca realmente me tinha visto em batalha, como eu atrapalho. 

Decidi não discutir e fomos ver tevê, naquele dia não discutimos e foi incrível como nos demos bem! Darien era divertido e interessante, de repente passei a notar que também era muito bonito e simples, apesar de tudo. 

A campanhia tocou. 

-Está na hora de eu ir, Serena. Foi divertido, devemos repetir isto qualquer dia. 

-Nem tudo, podemos pular a parte do ataque do youma, machucado e hospital? 

-Hahahahaha, claro!-ele me observou abrir a porta e Lita, Amy e Rei entrando. Logo elas foram se acomodar e ficamos a sós para nos despedirmos. 

-Então repetiremos, é uma promessa? 

-Clao, Odango! Que tal amanhã? 

-Quando? 

-Encontre-me no parque às onze, você não à escola, né? 

-E eu perderia esta chance? 

-Vou estar te esperando! 

-Certo! Até amanhã, Darien. 

-Até amanhã, Odango.-eu teria me zangado, mas ele me deu um beijo leve na bochecha e se foi, me deixando com as faces a crepitarem, observando-o partir no lindo carro vermelho. 

-Serena, entre!-Amy me acordou do transe e fechei a porta ansiosa pelo encontro de amanhã. 

CONTINUARÁ... 

Anita, 19/04/2002 

Notas da Autora: 

Visitem meu site!!! 

http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul 

E aí? O quê estão achando??? Este fic quase não saiu, porque eu deletei metade de meus arquivos, sem-querer, mas recuperei metade dele, e reescrevi o resto... 

Está legal, chato? Eu não sei... Perdi a idéia dele, então por enquanto eu tô com um meio propósito... Mas eu já sei de alguma coisa. 

Outra é que está baseado em The Coldest December da grande Aimee, mas no final eu mudei bem... Mas acredite, mas pra frente vai haver mais semelhança! Mas que bom que me afastei um pouco. Estou com idéias!!! Bem, mas preciso de incentivo... 

E quem quiser me jogar tomate porque ao invés de eu mandar "E se Eu Te Deixar Ir?" eu mandei este... Eu explico!!! Este é pra compensar a minha falta de inspiração pra terminar a quinta parte. Ela não iria chegar, por isso eu fiz esta aqui. 

Agradecimentos: Fabíola, Wlad e outros que têm me hospedado!!! Fico tão feliz de gente estar lendo meu fic, como a Lailla!!! Visitem o site dela, gente!! UMDB. E como sempre pro pessoal do fórum: NGA, Mestre, DS, especialmente pra Little Washu que me deu umas idéias de fic, mas eu toh meio sem tempo... Um beijão pro Goo,m que tem aparecido por lá, também, juntos alcançaremos nossa de vida, gente!!! 

Sugestões: 

Vão no First Love!!! Eles tão voltando a ativa!!! Que bom, não é? Nem dá pra acreditar... É tão bom!!! Mas acho que a Alicia Blade e a Lady Starra não estão mais por lá não... Infelizmente. As suas histórias vãos estar sempre vivas na minha mente, acreditem! Minhas primeiras de Sailor Moon... A minha foi a da Alicia Blade "A Million Kisses" muito triste, mas tão kawaii!!! Agora tô indo, fiquem ligados para o próximo capítulo!!!


	2. Perdidos em Sonhos e Ilusões

Notas Iniciais:

Bem, se você ainda acredita que Sailor Moon é de minha propriedade... Isso é problema seu e cá pra nós, um grave problema. Pois esta maravilhosa série pertence a Naoko Takeuchi e outros.

Quanto aos nomes, eu sei que inventei alguns apelidos, mas é em geral para evitar usar os apelidos originais e na falta... Eu peguei alguns das fics em inglês. Então, para quem reclamou, está esclarecido... Uma coisa que vai acontecer neste capítulo é Serenity. Na nossa tradução, este seria o nome apenas da mãe de Serena, mas para evitar confusão eu resolvi pegar esta parte do original, então para quem não sabe: Serenity é tanto a mãe, quanto a filha... No caso eu devo colocar Rainha Serenity e Princesa Serenity se acontecer das duas estarem juntas, não se preocupem, não quero embolá-los!

Usarei o critério de palavras em japonês do primeiro capítulo e se eu encontrar mais alguma, eu adiciono aqui, com certeza! Não ficarão em dúvida...

Ja ne – Até logo.

Qualquer reclamação, pedido, sugestão, comentário... Bem, não tenham preguiça de me falar por e-mail!!! anita_fiction@yahoo.com

**Várias Formas de Te Amar**

Capítulo 2- Perdidos em Sonhos e Ilusões

Sentei no sofá e olhei para o teto. Lita estava cozinhando algo cheiroso na cozinha, Amy e Rei a ajudava. Ficamos a tarde inteira jogando, rindo, fofocando... Mas agora eu lembrava do Darien. Por que? Simples! O meu pior inimigo tinha me salvado a vida e cuidado de mim durante uma noite inteira. Rimos tanto que não se comparava com o que havia sido a minha tarde sem ele.

Agora eu teria um encontro com ele! Era incrível, mas era aquilo mesmo, um encontro... O que ele teria planejado para amanhã? Um passeio romântico pelo parque com direito a um filme bem romântico ou uma passada pelo parque diversões, com direito a cachorro quente e algodão-doce. Amor ou amizade? Para uma mulher ou para uma criança? Para conquistar ou para divertir?

Olhei o relógio, ainda faltava muito para amanhã e talvez eu nem dormisse. Estava tão longe e eu tão ansiosa.

-Darien...-disse bem baixinho. "Como pode fazer isto comigo?" -pensei, fechando os olhos.

-Serena!-fui acordada pelo grito da Rei. Olhei para mesa de jantar, estava posta para todas nós. A comida a enfeitava com várias cores e o cheiro se espalhava forte por todo o ambiente.

-Oba!-gritei, pulando do sofá e clamando um lugar à mesa, já colocando tudo no meu prato comendo. Logo Amy e Lita se sentaram e todas comemos.-Nossa, Lita! Você é demais!

-As outras me ajudaram muito...-disse ela com o rosto corado. Todas nós rimos sobre como uma guerreira tão forte podia se sentir embaraçada com um simples comentário.

Ao terminamos e fiquei observando todas arrumando tudo do jeito como era antes e voltei a lembrar da respiração de Darien no meu pescoço, no hospital. Sabia que meu rosto, agora, estava vermelho e que tinha um leve sorriso de prazer nos meus lábios.

-Pi-pi, pi-pi.-um som me despertou desta vez, abri os olhos e notei que Rei estava com o comunicador. A voz da Lua saía dele. Mas ela não estava ali?

-Venham logo, meninas, que o youma me parece bem forte.-completava ela, e as meninas assentiam.

-É um de cristal, Lua?-perguntou Amy.

-Acho que não, apressem-se!-e Rei fechou o comunicador.

-Eu vou junto.-falei, levantando do sofá.

-Só irá atrapalhar, fique quieta aqui!-falou Rei, logo se transformando. Seguida por Amy e Lita.

Engoli a seco observando as roupas mudarem para uniformes curtos e justos de batalhe de estilo marinheiro. Logo elas tinham ido.

"Então eu estava certa... Só sou um estorvo." -pensei, lembrando de quando fui morta pelo penúltimo youma e então Tuxedo Mask me salvara. Também veio a recordação de quando eu ia morrer de forma idiota, nem como Sailor Moon, então Darien apareceu e me salvou, revertendo a atenção para ele. "Só isso... Um estorvo."-fixei qauilo, mas de repente recordei as palavras de Darien

"Ia ser morta, pois foi atacada de surpresa! Isso não vale como desculpa..." –minha mente dizia. E por algum motivo essas palavras ecoaram mais alto e eu botei a mão em broche.

-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!-se não ajudasse, não atrapalhar.

Fui para o tal lugar e o monstro era de fato feio! Parecia ter mais de dois metros e um corpo de bicho de pelúcia, como um Teddy gigante. Seus olhos eram negros totalmente e sua expressão era de pura maldade.

Engoli o medo a seco e fiquei observando as Sailors, minhas amigas serem arremessadas no chão, mal havia iniciado a batalha. A rua já estava toda destruída e duas lojas estavam com o vidro de suas vitrines quebrado. Uma era de material esportivo, então tinha bolas, raquetes e cordas por toda a parte. A outra era de roupas, que também estavam sujas e espalhadas pelo chão. Sorri ao notar uma fantasia de Sailor Moon que parecia ter estado de destaque ali.

"Talvez Darien tenha razão... Eu sou a Sailor Moon..." -mas logo vi minhas amigas já quase inconscientes e decidi que eu tinha que agir. Ou elas poderiam morrer.

-Pode parar!-gritei apontando para o urso. Ele me olhou fixo e eu tremi um pouco. Mas logo recuperei a coragem.-Não pode andar por aí destruindo e sujando a rua, isto é vandalismo! E eu Sailor Moon, vou puní-lo em da Lua!

O urso já estava avançando e mostrou suas garras que pareciam crescer. De repente elas se desprenderam de seus dedos e vieram em minha direção como navalhas. Consegui me desviar, mas notei que as da outra mão agora vinham. E apesar de ter me desviado o quanto pude, uma conseguiu me ferir.

Incrivelmente, as unhas voltaram a crescer e desta vez as dez unhas se transformaram uma enorme espada, seguida por outras duas. Pulei e me salvei da primeira, fui a para a direita e segunda estava fora de jogada. Agachei o quanto pude e um alívio, lá se tinha ido a terceira.

-Arrá!-falei desafiadora para o urso, que parecia ter ficado sem unha. Por um instante podia jurar que ele sorria. Instintivamente olhei para trás e as três vinham juntas em minha direção.

-ZAZ-ouvi o barulho de algo cortando o vendo e quando abri os olhos as três espadas estavam no chão. Olhei para uma das árvores da rua e lá em cima estava...

-Tuxedo Mask!-gritei aliviada. Meus olhos se tornarão dois enormes corações vermelhos.

-Cuidado!-ele gritou e pulou para me tirar do ataque de vários fios de lã.-Você está bem?

-Sim...-disse tremendo, abraçando-o forte e sentindo o cheiro agradável de uma colônia cara. Como ele me era familiar...

-A batalha continua!-falou ele, apontando para o urso que vinha em nossa direção. Afastou-me delicadamente e jogou duas rosas certeiras nos olhos do youma. Então eu peguei a minha tiara.

-Tiara Lunar, Ação!-mas a tiara, ficou presa em sua barriga enorme e peluda e voltou para mim, sem forças.

Já recuperado das rosas, o Teddy enorme voltou a avançar. Ouvi a voz de Tuxedo Mask xingar algo baixo.

-Ele é muito grande!-reclamei.

-Mas é como dizem Sailor Moon, quanto maior o tamanho, maior a queda. Não se desanime.-e ele sorriso, tímida olhei para o chão, coma s bochechas queimando. Então algo me pareceu destacar.

-Tive uma idéia, distraia-o.-falei indo para trás dele.

-O quer que seja, faça logo!-então ele passou a distrair a fera.

Peguei a corda da loja de esportes e uma bola. Consegui amarrar a corda em duas árvores, atravessando a rua, então me distanciei e arremessei a bola em sua cabeça. Seus enormes olhos negros, repletos de ódio me olharam, então ele veio ameaçadoramente em minha direção.

-Cuidado, Sailor Moon!-gritou Tuxedo Mask, vendo que eu não me mexia. Mas logo ele reparou na corda e me sorriu aprovando o plano. Mas o urso nem a notou e tropeçou se espatifando, zonzo, no chão. Era a minha hora.

-Cura Lunar, Ação!-gritei e o urso passou a diminuir de tamanho, até que seus olhos ameaçadores se transformaram em botões de roupa.

-Fez um belo trabalho.-ouvi a voz de Tuxedo Mask e me virei, olhei então para o enorme homem a minha frente e corei, sentindo-me no lugar de Lita, quando a elogiei.

-Obrigada, mas se não fosse pelo ditado que me falou, nunca teria pensado nisto...-falei, ficando ainda mais vermelha quando ele tirou uma das luvas e coloquei sua mão quente sobre o meu rosto e seu rosto começou a se aproximar. Senti-me paralisada.

Logo nossos lábios se encontraram e estremeci. Era tão bom... O meu primeiro beijo... Logo sua língua me pedia para abrir a boca e abri como num se estivesse hipnotizada pelo momento, senti-me aproximar de seu corpo e sentir aquele calor gostoso. E beijo foi se intensificando, mas nunca deixando de ser carinho, era como se só estivéssemos nos acariciando, como se um anjo estivesse me dando um beijo casto. Até que ele bruscamente o interrompeu e me olhou nos olhos.

-Eu sinto muito...-então ele se virou e se foi.

Aquele beijo foi um gesto de carinho, era para eu estar alegre por ele, mas fiquei alegre por ele ter parado. Algo na minha barriga dizia que eu não estava bem ali. Era como se estivesse fazendo algo completamente errado. Não era só porque comi muito e lutei. Bem... Também, mas eu estava com uma palavra na minha cabeça, que explicava tudo, ou confundia mais ainda a situação.

"Darien..."-pensei.

Sim, era como se o estivesse traindo ou coisa assim, era como se eu não fosse mais pura para ele e para o nosso encontro de amanhã. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo o meu rosto.

-Serena...-senti uma mão em meu ombro. Era a da Lita.

-Você está bem?-perguntou Amy, aparecendo na minha, já parecia estar bem, suspirei um pouco aliviada e me joguei nela, abraçando-a.

-É claro, Amy! Você viu quem ela faturou?-Olhei para trás e vi Rei, bem ao lado de Lita, ambas pareciam sorrir maliciosamente.

-Queremos detalhes.-Lita falou finalmente.

-Mas antes é melhor limparmos nossos ferimentos...-falou Amy e eu olhei para o sangue escorrendo em minha perna, da vez que as navalhas me acertaram.

-Certo.-falei e fomos para a minha casa, já ouvindo o som da sirene da ambulância junto com a polícia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Aiiiiiiii!!! Pára! Estava melhor sem isso!-gritei ao sentir Amy limpando meu ferimento.

-Nem pensar, se eu não limpo, vai infeccionar, aí você vai ver o que é bom. Sinceramente, Serena...-falou ela, enquanto pacientemente continuava o seu trabalho.

-Ela é uma chorona...-comentou Rei.

-Cala a boca!-disse eu, entre um grito e outro.-logo você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse.

Minha cintura agora voltava a doer, talvez por causa do esforço físico, enquanto observava Amy terminar de limpar habilmente seus próprios ferimentos.

Lua estava ao meu lado e eu a acariciava, devia estar dormindo. Tinha ido dar um passeio quando viu o monstro. Foi o que ela explicou, lembrei que Andrew uma vez disse que ela ia sempre lá no salão de jogos. Teria alguma ligação?

Sacudi a cabeça, como para afastar o pensamento bobo, o que uma gata faria com simples máquinas de jogos? E o que isso tinha a ver com vilões querendo fazer mal a Terra.

Suspirei ao olhar para o relógio que marcava onze da noite, estava muito tarde.

-Meninas... É melhor irem, ou se atrasarão para a escola.-falei.

-Acha que vai se livrar da gente assim tão fácil?-perguntou Lita, piscando um olho.

-Talvez estava seja a sua intenção, não é?-perguntou Rei.

-Claro que não... É só que-

-Vamos ficar.-falou Amy, aguardando as últimas coisas no seu estojo de primeiros-socorros.

-Sério?-perguntei, alegre por não ter que ficar sozinha naquela noite.

-Sim... Trouxemos nossos materiais e uniformes para amanhã.-falou Rei, indo até sua mochila e mostrando o pijama. Pegando-o e indo se trocar.

-Só estamos preocupadas com amanhã...-comentou Amy, já separando seu pijama e seu uniforme.

-Por que?-perguntei, olhando Lita fazer o mesmo.

-Terá que ficar sozinha, não é?-perguntou Amy e eu assenti, sorrindo.

-Não sou tão inútil assim, sei me virar!

-Eu não sei... Vai ter que fazer comida sozinha e tudo o mais.-falou Lita.

-Se não confiam em mim, talvez confiem no Darien... Combinamos de almoçar juntos amanhã.-falei.

-O QUÊ?-Rei então saiu do banheiro e eu tampei a boca com as mãos, sabia que havia uma razão para eu não ter contado antes para elas sobre o nosso "encontro".-VOCÊ e o DARIEN!? Juntos? Num encontro!?

-Rei, fica calma... Eu tenho certeza que Serena vai te explicar tudo.-falou Amy.

-Isso mesmo, senhorita! Tem muito a nos explicar! Conte todos os detalhes da noite no hospital! Anda! Eu quero saber!-disse Lita, quase me sacudindo.

-O que aconteceu no hospital!?-perguntou Rei.

-Nada! Eu juro! Não aconteceu nada entre nós, Rei... Só vamos almoçar juntos e conversar.-disse eu verdadeiramente. Darien nunca tinha dito nada que insinuasse o contrário.

Rei me olhou, compreensiva, parecia mais calma e até sorriu. Meu coração desacelerou e eu soltei o fôlego que até então segurava. Nos olho dela tinha calor.

-Está tudo bem, Serena! Desta vez eu te assustei, não é?-falou ela, sorrindo mais ainda e botando a mão na minha cabeça.-Mas eu não entendo... Se tem um encontro com o Darien, por que beijou o Tuxedo Mask?

Olhei-a nos olhos. Notei que Amy retornava do banheiro para onde Lita ia, meio relutante, já que estava bem interessada na história. Então baixei a cabeça envergonhada. Aquilo era o que eu estava lutando contra o tempo todo, aquele sentimento de traição. Mas eu e Darien não éramos um "nós", e talvez nunca sejamos.

-Serena... Toma cuidado, não é só o seu coração que está em jogo...-falou Rei e então ela se deitou em um dos três colchões estendidos no chão do meu quarto.

-Ela tem razão, Serena.-falou Lita, também se deitando.-Tem mais dois: o do Darien e o do Tuxedo Mask.

-Não que nos importemos muito com o último, afinal, ele é nosso inimigo, mas creio que Darien... Bem...-falou Amy. Deixando o resto para a minha mente completar.

Deitei-me olhando para o teto, lágrimas corriam livres pela minha face. As três estavam completamente certas, mas eu e o Darien não tínhamos nada! Repeti uma vez mais, para ver se a minha cabeça acreditava, mas novamente não teve efeito algum.

-Darien...-falei bem baixinho, para não acordar as minhas amigas. Fechei então os olhos, amanhã seria um outro dia. O dia que eu o veria. Antes da batalha era o dia que eu ansiava tanto... Mas agora eu o temia, temia muito.

Virei-me de lado e dormi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estava tudo escuro... senti um frio na barriga... Acho que tenho medo de escuro. Mas logo notei que meu corpo parecia emitir alguma luz, por isso não tive medo de andar em frente. Logo tudo foi tomando forma.

Era um longo corredor branco, com janelas em formato de coração. Algumas em formato de Lua, também. As paredes tinham belos desenhos de estrelas, luas, corações... Parecia ser um lugar muito chique. Também notei que tinha muitas portas, mas algo me mandava seguir em frente, não parar nem por curiosidade.

Logo vi um belo portal, com figuras em alto relevo, parecendo contar uma história, moldada com flores, como um quadro... Não parei nem para admirá-lo. Automaticamente empurrei as duas portas e passei de cabeça erguida pelo centro. Era como se fosse a dona daquele lugar.

Agora só havia parede do meu lado esquerdo, enquanto do direito tinha várias colunas e no fundo um belo jardim de flores coloridas. Notei muitas estrelas e olhei fixamente para algo... Era a Terra. Soltei um grito, mas ficou dentro de mim, era como se eu não controlasse meu corpo.

Logo voltei a andar e segui, tão altiva quanto antes. No meu coração eu sentia saudades... De quê? Da Terra? Isso ele não respondia...

Então subi uma bela escadaria, tendo visto dois guardas cada um na ponta e quando comecei a subir eles me acenaram com um sorriso, como se me consentissem a passagem.

Chegando ao topo as paredes se transformaram em vidro e notei que tinha gente trabalhando lá dentro, com roupas estranhas e antigas. Logo voltei a andar.

-Serenity.-parei dois passos depois. Meu coração estava acelerado e senti meus lábios sorrirem. A voz era de um homem, eu sabia.-Princesa, aqui.-voltei-me para procurá-lo. Princesa? Por que me chamara assim? Não parecia me importar, notei então que minhas roupas eram de uma cor marfim, e o vestido longo era todo rodado. Tendo como enfeite argolas de puro ouro... Um luxo.

Continuei a escanear a área. Não parecia encontrá-lo, estava aflita por isso.

-Endymion... Onde estás?-perguntei, falando em fim, numa voz baixa, como um sussurro.

-Não tente me ver... A guerra em breve começará... Beril... Bem, se me pegarem aqui... Tenha cuidado, minha querida Princesa Serenity.

-Endymion...

-Até o baile.-ouvi o som de algo se mexer rapidamente, como se cortando o vento. Olhei para baixo e vi uma capa azul marinho correndo pelo lindo jardim de flores. Neste momento, lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto, aquele Endymion... Era o meu namorado? Seria aquilo um amor proibido?

-Até... O baile... Meu querido Endymion...-disse tristemente, levando minhas mãos ao peito e entrelaçando os meus dedos, como se eu rezasse.

Voltei a descer as escadas em direção ao jardim, não mais altiva como antes, e sim com a cabeça baixa, pensativa e desejando aquele a quem tanto amava. Mas um sorriso me veio aos lábios lembrando suas palavras.

"Até o baile." -algo quente invadiu o meu coração...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-SE-RE-NA!!!-senti algo pulando em cima de minha barriga.

Lentamente abri meus olhos, a claridade do Sol quase me cegou, mas não o suficiente que não desse para reconhecer minha gata preta com um sinal de Lua na testa.

-Lua... Sabe que não à escola hoje... Por que me acordou?-perguntei meio grogue de sono, virando de lado para voltar ao meu sono.

-Sei que não vai à escola... E mesmo se pretendesse, teria que ter uma boa desculpa para a professora Mônica te deixar entrar às dez e meia da manhã.-dei pulo da cama, fazendo com que a gata em cima de mim fosse lançada ao chão.

-Dez... E meia...?-ela me olhou do chão, se levantando.

-Para ser precisa... Acrescente mais um minuto... Ou seja, tem vinte e nove minutos para se arrumar e estar lá para ver Darien, chegando em ponto, como seria de se esperar de qualquer moça comportada.-ela saiu andando do meu quarto de forma esnobe.

Saí correndo pro banheiro e tomei um banho de água fria, indo nua até o meu quarto pegar a roupa que havia esquecido. Selecionei uma saia marrom justa, mas não muito curto, sedução e descrição... Combinei com uma camiseta baby-look de manguinha bem curta escrita "Girl Power".

Após um café reforçado, mas corrido, que Lita me tinha deixado pronto, fui escovar os dentes, pus uma maquiagem bem leve e saí correndo, voltando para pegar uma sandália com um saltinho, para andar bem feminina. Dei uma outra olhada no espelho.

-Que tal estou, Lua?-perguntei, retocando a minha franja que tinha saído um pouco fora do lugar.

-Com um minuto para chegar ao parque.-olhei-a com expressão de raiva e saí correndo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O parque estava vazio... Com exceção de pessoas passando apressadas, ignorando a linda paisagem. Era quente ali, naquela hora... O Sol, estava batendo nas minhas costas e fui andando, procurando por Darien.

Estava cinco minutos atrasada, e já havia dois deles que eu o procurava, será que iria me dar um cano, ou algo assim? Passei então a pensar em meu sonho. Princesa Serenity, era o meu nome ali e eu estava tão confiante em mim, tão diferente da atrapalhada Serena Tsukino. Isto me fez imaginar o que eu tinha a ver com ela.

"Até o baile." – tinha dito o cavalheiro misterioso de capa azul.

-Endymion...-falei bem baixo seu nome. Meu querido Endymion... Ei! De onde veio isto? Era como se minha mente completasse as coisas.

Senti uma leve dor no meu machucado, incrivelmente, quase curado. Então, encostei-me no caule de uma árvore. Era o pessegueiro que me abrigou, vendo Darien com aquela garota. Agora minhas bochechas ficavam levemente vermelhas, por algum motivo sentia algum ciúme. Mas um sorriso malvado logo apareceu nos meus lábios, quando me lembrei da conversa entre Andrew e Darien no hospital.

"-Não acredito que não tenha gostado, a garota era uma gata! 

-Estou falando a verdade. 

-Vocês se beijaram pelo ao menos? 

-Pergunte a Odango, ela até viu! Eu dei esta chance, mas nem isso... 

-Darien, toda sexta e sábado você sai com uma garota, normalmente diferente, mas nunca nenhuma é boa o suficiente! Você é muito exigente consigo mesmo e com os outros..." 

Então Rei tinha sido uma delas... E aquela garota também. Talvez eu agora fosse a próxima, logo não seria quem estaria machucando o Darien e sim ele que tentaria me machucar, ou coisa assim. 

Sacudi a cabeça, como se para espantar tal pensamento. Não era verdade. Ele disse que tinha dado uma chance a ela e quem o empurrava era Andrew. Comigo não era assim, ele tinha me chamado e Andrew não tinha nada com nada. 

Mais uma mentira! Íamos nos ver para conversar, não era um encontro, nem nada. Era eu quem alimentava tais esperanças de que talvez se transformasse em um. 

O sonho me voltou à cabeça. Por que eu complicava tanto? Por que, de repente, eu pensava em três garotos? Eu sabia que só tinha chance com um. 

Darien era o meu arquiinimigo desde os primórdios e só estava sendo legal comigo por... Bem, por algum motivo corriqueiro, logo estaria me chateando novamente. Só estou sentindo isto porque tinha passado um tempo com um cara bonito e popular que tinha me dado cem por cento de sua atenção por eu estar doente e nada mais. Agora eu já estava melhor, ele o notaria assim que me visse. 

Quanto a Endymion... Ele é um sonho, que não existe e mesmo se existisse, pertenceria exclusivamente a sua Princesa Serenity, quem não era eu. Fala sério! Eu nunca nem vi o rosto dele e o estou incluindo na minha lista de amores. 

E Tuxedo Mask... Aquele beijo... Talvez ele gostasse de mim, talvez por isso ele me salvasse. Era uma chance e ele seria a melhor escolha dos três... 

Senti um ponta-pé mental. Que idiotice! Não tem como um cara que você nem conhece direito, ou melhor nada, fosse a melhor escolha. A mais lógica sem dúvidas era Darien. Nunca me senti uma traidora ao lado dele. Mesmo com ele sendo o ex da minha amiga, mesmo que ele, talvez, só estivesse lá por pura pena. Nunca havia me sentido mal com ele. 

Mas como ele gostaria de mim? Eu só era uma desmiolada, preguiçosa, atrapalhada e gulosa Cabecinha de Vento. Ele próprio o tinha dito. Porém, ele mesmo tinha me encorajado a salvar minhas amigas ontem, com aquelas palavras... E acabei por traí-lo, beijando Tuxedo Mask. 

-Aaaah!-virei para o pessegueiro e o chutei. Deixando sair toda a minha raiva e confusão.-Eu só sou uma criança.-desabafei, enfim, sentindo uma dor enorme no pé que usei. 

Lágrimas rolaram pelo o meu rosto, não pela do, mas pela minha impotência diante da situação na qual me encontrava. Eu sempre gostei de Tuxedo Mask, mas, de repente, sinto algo tão forte em relação a Darien que me sinto mal quando meu grande amor me beija. 

Logo, senti uma mão quente em meu ombro. Sabia que era ele, meu estômago revirado o dizia. Então lhe dei um abraço pedindo por conforto. Sei que me fiz de tola, mas ele me retribuiu o abraço sem questionar, me guiando até um banco próximo. 

Quando parei de chorar o olhei e me perdi em seus lindos olhos azuis, me olhando diretamente, repletos de preocupação. Mas vi outra coisa... Seria compreensão? Não! Ele nunca conseguiria me compreender... Nunca! 

-Que bom que te encontrei... Cheguei a pensar que não vinha, Odango.-ele tinha dito o odiado apelido tão levemente que eu não pude ficar zangada. De fato, um sorriso atravessou o meu rosto.

-Pensei o mesmo.-falei, ainda sorrindo.

-Imagino, estava até chorando de saudades...- ele falou num tom brincalhão e eu gargalhei um pouco. Estava me sentindo muito melhor e, de repente, Tuxedo Mask e Endymion, tinham sumido de minha mente.

-Não, estava chorando de pensar que eu teria, então, que preparar o meu próprio almoço.-brinquei.

-Então, não há mais preocupações, Darien, aqui, veio te salvar, minha querida!-ele falou batendo com a mão peito e eu sorri novamente.-Só temos um problema.

-Qual?-olhei curiosa, para sua expressão séria, que logo voltou ao modo brincalhão.

-Ainda está um pouco cedo...-falou.

-Isto não é problema. Vamos passar o tempo de alguma forma, então.

-Certo... Soube que Sailor Moon atuou ontem contra, segundo algumas poucas testemunhas, "um urso Pooh gigante". Parabéns!

-Obrigada... Mas algumas poucas correções... Creio que era um Teddy.

-Vamos, Odango, nós fomos dominados pela Disney... Sem contar que é mais recente.

-Certo, mas ainda acho que era o Teddy.

-Mas o que passou na sua cabeça para batalhar machucada, sua arteira?-ele perguntou, num tom de sermão a uma criança de C.A.

-Simples. Nada. Ou até uma fria corrente de ar. Você mesmo diz que eu uma Cabecinha de Vento, não é?

-Certo... Resposta aceita.-falou ele, mas logo me olhou sério com o azul de seus olhos penetrando os meus.-Teve medo?

-Sim...-falei, brigando comigo sobre se eu devia contar ou não para ele sobre Tuxedo Mask.-Mas...

-Mas um misterioso mascarado de capa preta e cartola te salvou, não é? Logo o mocinho deu um beijo apaixonado na nossa heroína e desapareceu.-disse ele, como se narrasse uma história, imagino que tivesse lido algum depoimento assim no jornal de hoje, ou ouvido de alguma testemunha, pessoalmente.

Baixei os olhos, meio culpada, o mesmo sentimento que sentira quando Tuxedo Mask me beijara.

-Quem era ele?-perguntou Darien, olhei-o nos olhos e notei que ele já sabia, mas queria quebrar o clima desagradável ente nós.

-Tuxedo Mask... Ele sempre me salva.-falei, bem baixinho.

-Nem sempre...-ele disse e o olhei novamente, confusa.-Uma vez ele falhou...-e apontou para a minha cintura, que já não estava mais enfaixada e sim com algumas manchas roxas.

-Ah! Tem razão... Talvez ele soubesse que nem precisava, não é?-disse, forçando um riso. Ele continuou a me olhar sério.

-Quem foi que beijou? Ele ou você?

-Ele...-murmurei, envergonhada.

-E você gosta muito dele?-fiquei assustada, não sabia o que responder.

-Não sei.-falei, quase sem pensar.-Acho que... Eu...

-Está tudo bem, Serena...-ele colocou uma mão no ombro e eu corei um pouco.-Mas, você... O que sente por ele... Também sente por algum outro.

Envergonhada assenti. Ele sabia, eu senti em seu tom de voz.

-E...-ele continuou, estranhamente selecionando cada palavra.-Bem, é normal ficar indeciso no amor.

-Não como eu...-disse, como se desabafasse.

-Acredite... Tem como. Não faz muito tempo e eu gostava de três garotas, cada uma a sua forma, porém em quantidade igual.-notei que não era mentira, e poderia facilmente dizer que era a minha situação.

-E como se decidiu?

-Não me decidi... Ainda estou escolhendo, mas houve uma eliminatória por circunstâncias do destino.-eu sabia que ele não queria falar daquilo.

-Então eu devo esperar?

-Não estou dizendo isto, mas, tudo tem o seu tempo... É claro que não é para ficar parada esperando algo acontecer. Mas em matéria de amor... Se se apressar, seu coração pode não acompanhar. Vai ficar mais confusa ainda. Não use o cérebro em problemas do coração, raramente dará certo.

-Darien... Mas e se eu machucar alguém?-perguntei, lembrando das palavras de minha amiga.

-Tem que tentar, Serena... Mesmo machucando alguém. Você tem que tentar ser feliz. E sei que se essa pessoa de fato gosta de você, não se importará com um coração partido. Mas se ficar triste, estará machucando seus amigos, seus pais, seus admiradores... Além de você mesma, é claro.

Então o abracei uma outra vez, mesmo tendo retribuído, ele logo me afastou, conservando uma de suas mãos no meu ombro, usou a outra para limpar uma de minhas lágrimas. E disse, me olhando fixamente.

-Sabe... em algo que eu gostaria de fazer... Eu... Posso?-perguntou ele e eu assenti. Não tinha medo de nenhuma de suas ações. Sua cabeça foi se aproximando, então senti sua respiração bem perto, junto com o seu cheiro de colônia cara... Tão familiar. Perdia no transe, fechei meus olhos esperando pelo desejado inevitável.

Seus lábios me tocaram primeiro de leve e senti como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido, como se aquilo fosse para ser. Seus braços logo me abraçaram e sua língua me pediu a licença que rapidamente dei. Ele entrou em mim, memorizando cada parte de minha boca e uma lágrima de felicidade rolou pelo meu rosto, me sentia tão bem ali, tão confortável. Sua vontade parecia insaciável, mas teve que me afastar para que ambos pudéssemos respirar, logo ele voltou, dando leves selinhos pelo meu rosto e descendo até o meu pescoço, comecei a acariciar seus lindos cabelos negros e beijei de leve sua orelha, várias vezes.

Fomos interrompidos por um sinal de uma igreja longínqua que anunciava o meio do dia.

Ele me olhou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, como se me perguntasse o que fazer.

-Darien... Eu estou com fome...-ele sorriu, eu saiba que não era o que ele queria ouvir, mas era o que esperava.

Gentilmente me levantou do banco e passou a mão por seu cabelo para arrumá-lo, fiz o mesmo comigo. Olhamo-nos, então, ambos com um leve rubor nas faces e começamos a gargalhar.

Então, ele me ofereceu o braço, no qual me pendurei, sendo guiada a algum lugar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chegamos em um restaurante normal, nada chique, e sentamos em uma das mesas. Estava um pouco cheio mas logo chegou uma garçonete. Uma mulher de cabelos azuis e encaracolados.

-O que os dois pombinhos vão querer?-perguntou ela, num tom de voz fino e irritante. Olhei para Darien para ver se ele ria da confusão ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele apenas olhou a minha cara risonha e se virou para a mulher.

-Dois cheeseburgers e duas cocas.-disse ele, me olhando novamente, mas não para tirar sarro, mas como se buscasse aprovação. Engoli o sorriso e assenti.

-Muito bem, daqui a pouco chega.-e ela se foi após anotar o pedido. Darien voltou a observar o cardápio, sério.

-Você está zangado comigo?-perguntei temendo a resposta.

-Hã?-ele me olhou afastando o cardápio.-Por que estaria?

-Não sei... Está tão calado...-evitei entrar em detalhes. Mas logo aquilo ficou querendo sair tanto que não suportei, quebrando o novo silêncio. –Por ter rido...

-Rido do quê?-agora parecia olhar os clientes do local. Observava tudo, menos a mim.

-Bem, da garçonete.

-E por que estaria com raiva?-também me perguntei aquilo, mas ele estava diferente, desde que eu ri do que ela nos havia chamado.

-Não sei, mas você parece ter estado...-estava vermelha neste ponto... Eu sabia porquê... Porque eu tinha rido da menção dois pombinhos, mas é óbvio que eu não tinha como dizer aquilo claramente...

-Não se preocupe, Serena. Eu estou bem.-ele falou e logo caiu um novo silêncio. Comecei a brincar com meu cabelo e ficou distraído com qualquer outra coisa.

-Aqui estão.-falou a mulher, indo novamente embora, ao sentir o clima pesado.

Logo ele me levou de volta para o parque, sempre em silêncio. Eu andava de cabeça baixa, lembrando da felicidade com a qual deixamos aquele lugar e agora a tristeza com que voltávamos era tão grande. E eu era a culpada! Não sei porque, mas aquele meu deboche teve algo com tudo, por mais que Darien negue.

Eu sempre falando sem pensar!!! Acabei ferindo alguém com quem realmente me importo e nem posso pedir desculpas!

-Aaaaaaaaaah!!!-pulei ao ouvir os gritos, vindos do mesmo parque. Olhei para Darien, não era assim que queria deixá-lo, mas o dever me chamava.

-Pode ir... Eu... Eu te espero aqui.-então se sentou no banco e eu, sem outra opção, peguei o comunicador contatando as guerreiras e já estava indo quando Darien chamou meu nome.

-Algum problema?

-Eu... Ah, esquece! Vá, Serena, quem quer que seja, deve estar em perigo.

-Certo...-baixei a cabeça e como força do hábito, me enfiei numa moita e me transformei.

Ao chegar no local, vi que era um youma que parecia ter sido feito de metal. Seu corpo era todo feito de barras de ferro, assim como a sua cabeça. Com os dois braços parecia sugar a energia de uma garota e a jogava quase morta no chão, junto de outros desacordados.

-Pode parar!-então ele me olha com os olhos prateados, brilhando negro. Notei que faria parte daquelas vítimas se não agisse rápido.-Tiara Lunar, Ação!-mas esta bateu nele e parecia voltar para mim com mais força ainda.

Fechei os olhos, notando que com aquela velocidade eu nunca poderia fazer algo, mas logo me sentir ser carregada dali, até o topo de uma das árvores do parque.

-Tuxedo Mask...-falei, mas hesitante, lembrando do beijo, eu só parecia ter problemas na minha vida!

-Tome mais cuidado Sailor Moon, vai acabar se machucando se não fizer as coisas sem pensar.-falou ele, num tom calmo, porém deu para quase sentir uma facada no meu coração.

-Certo... Mas o que faremos?

-Pense!-e ele se preparou para sair da árvore e possivelmente sumir, quando segurei seu braço.

-Por que?-uma lágrima rolava pelo o meu rosto, todos pareciam ter bronca de mim.

-O que?-ele perguntou friamente, como se ontem não tivesse sido nada.

-Por que está me esfaqueando a cada palavra, Tuxedo Mask?-ele parecia refletir quanto a sua resposta por alguns momentos. Logo tirou a luva de sua mão e começou a acariciar os meus cabelos. Fechei meus olhos, mais lágrimas rolavam.

-Você tem uma luta Sailor e ele está fugindo.-ele sorriu e apontou um youma correndo em direção ao laguinho do parque.

-Prefiro que ele mate o mundo inteiro, do que te deixar ir sem me responder.-disse sem pensar.

-Vou estar aqui, esperando.-e ele me deu um leve beijo na boca.-Esta luta é sua, vença!

-Eu prometo.-falei, assentindo e enxugando as lágrimas. Senti uma pontada por eu estar traindo Darien desenvolvendo tantos sentimentos por este, porém estávamos brigados! Ainda assim algo doía.

Pulei da árvore e saí correndo atrás do youma fugitivo. Minha mente, desta vez, estava um pouco mais leve, logo eu sabia que meus problemas com Darien ainda tinham solução, assim como os com Tuxedo Mask.

-Volta aqui, seu covarde!-gritei para ele. Pareceu ter me ouvido, pois mudou de idéia quanto a entrar no lago e pegar um casal que namorava num barquinho. Estes saíram em disparada para fugir de seu cruel destino.-Não pode abandonar uma mulher assim! Isso anticavalheirismo!!! E eu Sailor Moon vou puní-lo em nome da Lua!

Ele então estendeu um dos braços e parecia ter criado um cano de metal, laçando-o em mim. Consegui evitá-lo, mas quando veio o segundo, bateu em minha cabeça e foi em direção à água.

-Ei! Não polua a água! Sabia que isto enferruja?-gritei para ele e de repente tive uma idéia.

Saí correndo em direção à água, mas algo me empurrou ao contrário e caí no chão. Era Sailor Jupiter.

-No que está pensando, Sailor Moon?-perguntou Rei que estava atrás de mim.

-Se pular lá, ficará toda molhada...-falou Amy, me estendendo a mão para me levantar do chão.

-Era meu plano! Jogá-lo lá e deixá-lo enferrujar.

-Imaginamos...-disse Lita.

-Se o fizer, teria que esperar dias até isto acontecer.-Amy completou.

-Sua idiota, se for pensar, pense direito!-Rei falou.

-Não é má idéia...-falou Lita...-Mas temos uma melhor.

-Não!-disse eu. Todas me olharam.-Esta luta é minha, prometi a alguém especial que iria vencê-la.

-Serena...-Lita disse.

-Sua baka!-falou Rei.-Quer morrer?

-Se for preciso.-falei. Rei se aproximou e-

PLAFT

-Sailor Mars...-Lita disse.-Por que fez isso!? Também não precisava.-meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.-Ela só queria ser útil.

-Não desta forma! Assim só seria um peso para nós... Você ficou maluca, Sailor Moon?-Rei novamente me olhou.-Não pode fazer isto por puro orgulho! E creio que não foi isto o que Tuxedo Mask quis dizer.

-Mas... Mas ele me amou quando eu derrotei o último youma e... Eu estraguei tudo com Darien!-disse, lágrimas voltavam.

-Não o que houve com Darien, mas se Tuxedo Mask te odiasse a cada vez que fosse ajudada... Então ele não seria a melhor opção, Sailor Moon.-olhei-a e sabia que estava certa.

-Meninas, o youma está no lago atrás de um casal qualquer...-falou Amy, digitando em seu computador, qualquer falha do monstro.

-Vamos lá!-disse Lita.

-Esperem!-todas me olharam.

-Sailor Moon, nós somos uma equipe, nem pense em pedir isto!-Rei disse e ia continuar a andar quando eu disse:

-É sério, eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

-Estamos ouvindo.-Lita disse sorrindo.

-Rei tente fazer este monstro ficar parado com um de seus talismãs.-e contei meu plano.

Rei fez o que lhe pedi e logo em seguida, Amy usou seus poderes aquáticos para fazer com que a água do lago molhasse todo o monstro, logo era a vez de Lita.

-Meu Planeta Guardião é Júpiter, que Venha Tempestade e que o Trovão Faça Tremer... Trovão de Júpiter, Ressoe!

O monstro tomou o maior choque de sua vida.

-Sua vez, Sailor Moon.-disse Amy, com seu computador já guardado.

-Cura Lunar, Ação!-gritei, usando o meu Cetro e o monstro acabou voltando à sua forma original, um banquinho de praça.

-Boa Sorte...-disse Rei, indo embora com as meninas e eu me virei para a árvore, onde Tuxedo Mask me esperava.

Ele estava atrás dela, com um sorriso.

-Eu sabia que venceria, Sailor Moon, mas nunca mais esteja disposta a tudo, agindo sem pensar em nada.

-Certo.-disse eu, sorrindo, finalmente.

Então eu me encostei-me à árvore e fiquei olhando o horizonte, sabia que Tuxedo Mask me olhava, como se soubesse de meu conflito interior. Fiquei buscando as palavras e só ousei quebrar o silêncio quando as palavras estavam prontas.

-Por que me beijou e depois se foi?-finalmente ele se mexeu e encostou-se ao meu lado, olhando na mesma direção.

-Porque não tenho o direito de tomar o que é dos outros...-meus olhos se abrirem, a quem ele se referia. E como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.-Você tem uma vida por trás deste laço e saia. Você tem alguém também... Eu te segui e... Sei.

-Darien?-perguntei, tentando manter a minha voz calma, se eu estava entendendo bem, ele sabia quem eu era.

-Sim... Chiba, Darien.

-Ele não me possui.

-Por quê?-sua voz era calma, mas escondia uma certa ansiedade pela resposta.

-Ele... Eu... Eu o joguei fora... Sem querer, mas agora não tem volta. Aiii, eu não sei! Só sei que tem algo errado e é a minha culpa!-senti-o me olhar. Provei um líquido salgado, saindo de meus olhos em direção à boca. Droga! Estava chorando de novo!

-Você gosta dele?-só então o olhei. Não mais estava encostado, seu corpo, tenso, aguardando minha resposta. Assenti levemente. Misteriosamente a tensão diminuiu e um sorriso de leve saiu em seus lábios. Parecia ter vencido logo, porém no mesmo instante se corrigiu e ficou sério.

-Mas você gosta de mim, Tuxedo Mask?-silêncio seguiu a minha pergunta.-Porque eu gosto de você também... Para ser sincera, gosto de três pessoas. Darien-kun disse que isto já aconteceu com ele e que o tempo resolveria, então nós brigamos. Será que foi isso o que ele quis dizer?

-Sailor Moon...-um conflito existia nele, ele podia ver. Mas venceu a hesitação e me olhou nos olhos, eu acho... A máscara não me permitia saber muito do que pensava.-Você tem que escolher, ou eu ou ele. Mas sei que não foi isso o que ele quis dizer.

-Tux...Tuxedo Mask... Eu... Não sei a quem escolher e nem como! Estava tão desesperada e aí Darien-kun me confortou e eu achei que era ele. Mas... Mas você apareceu e... Está de fato me ajudando! O que eu faço?-coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e o sacudi, como se dali a resposta fosse sair. Logo senti suas mão me enlaçarem e seu lábio sobre o meu.

Sua língua entrou em minha boca, carinhosamente, e lágrimas se misturavam com nossa saliva. Logo ele partiu o beijo e vi que as lágrimas não eram só minhas.

-Sailor Moon, Sere-chan, já te disse... Não posso tomar o que é dos outros e acrescento: tem algo por de baixo de seu laço e saia, assim como por de baixo de minha capa e máscara... Estes disfarces nos impedem de ficarmos juntos, somos apenas uma fantasia que nunca existiria sem uma outra pessoa. Não me importa que Sailor Moon tenha se apaixonado por Tuxedo Mask... Estes...Não existem! O que é relevante é que Serena Tsukino se apaixonou por Darien Chiba e eu não posso fazer nada por isso. Ja ne!-e ele se foi, deixando um leve beijo em minha bochecha.

A realidade me voltou quando lembrei de Darien, tinha que pedir desculpas e esclarecer tudo... Destransformei e fui até o banco, onde ele esperava, pacientemente.

-Darien...-disse tímida, lembrando do beijo de Tuxedo Mask, senti-me tão culpada. Tinha estado certo... Eu existia, eu era a Sailor Moon, esta não era nada sem mim. O que acontecia com a Sailor Moon era eu quem comandava, Sailor Moon não era mais que eu em uma fantasia... Um nome de guerra. Não era errado beijar Darien, mas era terrível traição beijar Tuxedo Mask, um outro nome...

-Estava te esperando.-Darien sorriu, parecia ter estado refletindo.

-Sei que estava bravo comigo...

-Foi estranho... Estávamos num encontro... Para mim estávamos. E você sorriu no comentário daquela mulher e era como se dissesse que não se importava comigo... Ou coisa assim, entende? Mas você não teve culpa.-eu o olhei e um largo sorriso atravessou a minha face.-O quê foi? Por que esta sorrindo?

-Você falou... Estávamos num... hã... encontro?-o sorriso se tornou malicioso a medida que me aproximei. E ele logo entendeu e me enlaçou, como Tuxedo Mask fez mais cedo, como se o plagiasse implantou um leve beijo nos meus lábios, porém não o aprofundou, assim como não me largou. Seus olhos azuis, como o mar, me olharam bravios e selvagens.

-Sim, creio que foram as minhas palavras expressando claramente o meu pensamento.

-Mas eu não tinha sido avisada de tal coisa. Da próxima vez, para evitarmos outros transtornos, avisa. Afinal, eu sou meio Cabecinha de Vento e posso deixar passar as indiretas.

-Se não sabia, então por que veio tão bonita e perfumada?-olhei-o com um sorriso sedutor.

-Para te conquistar.

-Não é necessário, gatinha, eu já estou na sua.-só então me beijou, apaixonada e ardentemente. Explorando os confins de minha boca e me fazendo descobrir emoções que ainda não tinham nome. E assim terminou o nosso encontro.

Eu ainda não sabia de quem eu gostava, mas meus sentimentos já estavam mais quocientes do quanto eu poderia ferir se caso fizesse uma opção desleixada de última hora.

CONTINUARÁ...

Anita, 29/04/2002

Notas da Autora:

Uau!!! Vocês viram o tamanho!? Eu sou maluco, escrevendo fan fic na véspera de duas provas (química e biologia) para as quais não estou sabendo nada.*sorriso nervoso* Bem... O quê acharam? Valeu trocar minhas boas notas por isso?

Pois é... Eu estava lendo uma fic e me ocorreu de querer terminar este cap! Não tem muito haver, mas eu senti a urgência.

A Serena está muito indecisa aqui, o que nos confunde. Mas esta é a idéia. Ela está tentando passar seus pensamentos e se eles estão confusos, é assim que fica. Mas confesso que é também porque eu sou meio confusa mesmo. Tuxedo Mask e Darien, eles sabem quem são? É claro que sim! Tuxedo Mask mentiu feio quando disse que seguiu, as também não ia dizer na cara, mas por que diabos ele fica dizendo aquilo se ambos são a mesma pessoa? Jogando a Serena por outro... Bem, vocês vão vendo. É difícil passar o pensamento dele pelos olhos de outra pessoa, mas me prometi não mudar de ponto de vista e assim farei.

Alguma coisa a falar? Mande para anita_fiction@yahoo.com

Agradecimentos: Ao fórum, ao pessoal que visitou meu site e me mandou suas fics, para juntos incentivarmos a leitura de fics brasileiras e se quiser mandar a sua... O endereço está acima, hehe. Escreva, caso não tenha nenhuma, é ótimo pôr a imaginação pra funcionar!!! Bem um último é ao Wlad, Fabíola e outros que me hospedam. Beijão pessoal!

Sugestões: Leiam as fics de Alandria, são demais!!! Creio que até tenha uma de Sailor Moon, em breve estarão em meu site!!! http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul 


	3. Uma Razão para Viver/ Não Posso Desistir

Notas Iniciais:

Eu ando fazendo fics menores, como podem observar, o cap diminuiu umas cinco páginas, mas vocês ganham na qualidade, já que não fica um fic cansativo, nem pra mim nem pra vcs. Gostaram do fim de e se eu? Quase ninguém comentou e me cobraram tanto!!! Ah! Eu não escrevi esta aqui logo, porque faltou incentivo, inspiração, tempo, incentivo... Já falei incentivo!? Tempo eu arranjo, mas tem que ser incentivada por seus e-mails e assim também inspirada! Bem, Sailor Moon ainda não é minha, então eu continuo escrevendo fics, ou então estaria desenhando manga. Agora vamos ao fic.

Olho Azul Apresenta:

**Várias Formas de te Amar**

**Capítulo 3- Uma Razão para Viver/ Não Posso Desistir**

Sentia um braço enlaçado em minha cintura e caminhávamos em compasso igual. Minha cabeça se descansava em seu peito e eu sorria, pensando no quão feliz eu era.

-Princesa?-ouvi sua voz, logo a identifiquei, era Endymion...-No que está pensando tão profundamente?

-Na felicidade...-disse preguiçosamente. A voz dele era tão carinhosa, porém tão familiar.

-Ao lado de quem?-perguntou ele, como se brincasse.

-Não sei... Tem idéia, meu querido Endymion?

-Ao meu ou de sua mãe?-isso me assustou, não consegui entender por quê, mas por algum motivo ele tinha ido direto ao assunto.-Não sabe responder?

-Não... Eu te amo muito, mas... Não sei a quem optaria. Mas vai dar tudo certo, tenha certeza disso.-disse torcendo para que assim fosse. Tudo era como se eu assistisse a um filme do ponto de vista de um único personagem. Eu estava no corpo de Serenity, mas não podia controlá-la. Ouvia seus pensamentos, mas ela não me ouvia.

-Amanhã será o baile...

-Você virá?-perguntei esperançosa.

-Sim... Eu prometo.-notei então que isto se passava antes do primeiro sonho.-Porém... A catástrofe está tão perto.

-Quão perto?

-Beryl já controla meus fiéis guardiões... E todo o povo da Terra, minha Princesa... Não sei se vamos nos ver muito, ou se vamos nos ver depois deste baile.

-Você virá?

-Sim, mas...-ele parou de andar de repente. Fechei meus olhos... Pensei secreta e tristemente.

"Ele vai embora..." -uma lágrima rolou.

-Eu sinto muito.-seu abraço saiu de minha cintura e senti vento nas minhas costas. Baixei a cabeça e olhei para trás, somente para ver a capa azul se mexendo no horizonte.

-Endymion... Por que? Eu te amo tanto... Por que não podemos ficar juntos?-comecei a chorar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lágrimas molhavam a minha cama quando finalmente acordei. Sentia-me tão triste pelos dois não poderem ficar juntos. Porém um detalhe não passou desapercebido e finalmente eu tinha algo para conectá-los.

-Beryl...-falei baixinho e me levantei. Eram dez horas da manhã.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei um sanduíche para o café. Minha cabeça doía junto com meu coração, uma por indecisão, outro por tristeza, aqueles dois tinham algo comigo... E por algum motivo eu continuava a sentir amor por este Endymion.

-Que maluquice!-falei sozinha para ninguém em especial.

Assim que terminei o sanduíche me levantei da cadeira e fui até a sala assistir televisão, sentada no sofá. Graças a Kami-sama minha cintura já estava praticamente curada e não doía mais nada.

-O ataque de ontem preocupou as autoridades já foram feitas muitas vítimas.-dizia a repórter e na tela as imagens do parque.-Estes monstros estranhos têm aparecido em maior número ultimamente, e, segundo poucas testemunhas deles, Sailor Moon e sua trupe têm sido bem sucedida, nunca os nossos policiais. Tendo aparecido faz pouco tempo, Sailor Moon logo se igualou à igualmente misteriosa garota vestida de marinheira, Sailor-V, que recentemente voltou a aparecer no Japão, após vários combates na Inglaterra, principalmente Londres.

Secretamente imaginei quem seria Sailor-V... Nunca ouvia falar muito dela, agora que eu só ligava para os meus deveres como Sailor Moon, mas a imaginava muito forte.

-Por falar na nossa V-chan, ela anda aparecendo com roupa nova desde que regressou do Ocidente. Aqui é Tezuka Nareki para Tokio News.

Desliguei a tevê e fiquei parada pensando no dia de ontem... E no sonho de hoje... Por que eu tinha estes sonhos, por que eu me sentia tão confusa?

*BLING-BLONG*

Levantei num susto ao ouvir a campanhia e saí correndo para abrir a porta para quem quer que fosse.

-Espera aí!-gritei, calçando chinelo e finalmente abrindo a porta.

-Olá, Odango... Que bom que acordou.-era Darien, eu permiti que um enorme sorriso me viesse na cara. Lembrando o dia de ontem, corei um pouco, afinal, o que éramos agora?

-Darien! Que bom que veio, entre!-disse abrindo mais a porta e permitindo sua passagem. Estranhei quando ele não apresentou nenhuma reação que indicasse que iria fazer o que eu esperava.-O quê foi?

-Eu vim aqui para te chamar pra almoçar...-olhei maquinalmente para o meu relógio de parede, somente para ser informada que já era o meio do dia.

-Já? Não pode ser... Nem desconfiei!

-Notei... Então vai aceitar o um convite?-ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Hã... Claro! Entra e espere que me arrume.-falei e só então ele entrou e sentou-se onde eu estava antes.

-Arrumar? Você já está linda, Odango Atama.-eu o olhei, ruborizada.

-Acha?-olhei para minha condição, uma calça de Lycra e uma blusa igual, eu parecia pronta para ir para uma dança ou coisa assim.

-Claro!-ele sorriu. Eu o olhei.

-Só está com pressa...-falei lhe dando língua e saí correndo pelas escadas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dei uma nova olhada no espelho, tinha colocado um vestidinho colado rosa claro com um coelhinho segurando uma rosa, estampado várias vezes nele. Passei o batom e coloquei um perfume suave.

Desci pelas escadas para encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar em que estava. Só quando cheguei no final do caminho ele se levantou, dando alguns passos, estendeu-me galantemente o braço, que eu aceitei feliz.

-Não precisava exagerar tanto...-disse ele e eu o olhei com raiva.

-Sou uma garota que gosta de ficar bonita, Darien...

-Depois arranja outro para competir comigo e fica chorando, reclamando...-eu o olhei... Ele já sabia que eu gostava dele, mas ele falou de um jeito, como se realmente...

-Darien, você gosta de mim?-perguntei, um pouco envergonhada.

-Isto é uma pergunta idiota, Odango... Lembra quando te perguntei se estava com fome e me discursou sobre pensar antes de perguntar... Bem, te aconselho o mesmo. Já é um tanto óbvio que eu te amo muito, minha querida Serena Odango Atama Tsukino.-eu o olhei, com as faces queimando.

-Sério?-perguntei, não conseguindo acreditar, que um homem bonito e charmoso como Darien Chiba estivesse na frente da minha porta se declarando a mim.

-Sim.-ele falou confiante.

Fechei meus olhos com força e logo me atirei em seus braços, o abraçando bem forte. Ele me afastou gentilmente de forma que ficássemos olho no olho. E logo senti seus lábios acariciarem os meus.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Após o almoço resolvemos ir até o salão de jogos, Darien me tinha comentado que Andrew andava perguntando por mim e notei que não o via desde o hospital. Intimamente também lembrei que já fazia um tempo que eu não jogava Sailor-V, seria uma ótima oportunidade, e essas coisas não se pode deixar passar.

Darien colocou sua mão em meu ombro me fazendo encostar minha cabeça sobre seu peito e lá me deixei relaxar. Fechei meus olhos e notei o quão feliz estava, sentindo seu perfume e seu calor corporal, me dando calafrios. Senti sua cabeça pousar levemente sobre a minha enquanto andávamos, tão colados, que parece incrível que não tenhamos tropeçado.

-Está tudo perfeito...-comentou ele, bem baixinho, numa voz rouca e distante, como se nem falasse para mim.

-Era o que eu pensava...

-Não gosto disso...-ele falou, agora mais presente, porém com um carinho imenso.

-Como!?-alguma coisa em seu jeito me pareceu tão familiar... Como se outra pessoa já tivesse falado assim.

-É que quando isto acontece, a tendência é dar algo errado.-agora eu já sabia quem me lembrava, Endymion, do meu sonho.

-Não, é que eu não tinha entendido direito o que tinha falado... Pareceu que eu tinha ouvido uma outra pessoa que...-que sonho com ela toda noite? Não, eu não iria falar isto.-Que eu conheço.

-É mesmo? Não serei eu? Nós nos conhecemos faz tempo, Serena-chan.-ri com o sufixo usado, foi tão cheio de carinho.

-Não... Não é você, acredite.

-É um de meus concorrentes?-nisso eu tropecei, quase caindo, mas ele me segurou. Seus olhos me olharam sérios, apesar do tom descontraído, não era uma simples brincadeira, soube, então.

Minhas faces queimavam e eu sabia que estava inventando um novíssimo tom de vermelho. Baixei a cabeça envergonhada e numa voz quase inaudível eu disse:

-Hai.-ele passou uma mão por seu cabelo e sorriu.

-Então somos parecidos, hein?-um sorriso metido que lembro que ele usava quando implicava comigo formou-se em seus lábios. Eu sorri pensando naquilo.

-É... Talvez.-levantei a cabeça olhando-o nos olhos. Ele ainda sorria.

-E ele é bonito?

"Sei lá, eu me apaixonei por uma capa azul." -minha mente respondeu. Mas sabia que seria maluquice falar a verdade, logo para evitar mentir eu disse:-Quem sabe?

-Se é tão parecido com meu jeito de falar, deve ser o homem mais lindo do mundo. Vamos, Sere-chan, Andrew vai ficar louco quando nos vir de fato como amigos.-ele me chamou e retornou sua mão para o lugar anterior. Sorri com o jeito insinuador com que ele disse " como amigos". Mas ao lembrar das palavras voltei a ficar séria.

"Sere-chan" -repeti na minha cabeça. "Tuxedo Mask me chamou exatamente assim ontem, não foi? Como ele sabia meu nome, falando nisso?"

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som do sininho na entrada do salão, e Darien retirou sua mão de mim, acenando para seu melhor amigo, Andrew.

-Aí, Andrew! Olha só quem eu trouxe.-ele falou sentando num dos bancos e logo vi Andrew me olhar, sorrindo, como sempre.

-Serena! Há quanto tempo! Parece que está muito bem, hein?-ele disse, me seguindo com seus olhos, enquanto eu tomava um banco ao lado de Darien.

-É... Minha recuperação foi incrível, não é?-falei, sorrindo.

-Sem dúvidas! E o que vai querer? É por conta da casa.-falou dando uma rápida piscada.

-Sério!? Oba!-comemorei na menção de comida.-Vou querer... Um milkshake de chocolate, do maior tamanho que tiver e um sorvete bem grandão!

-Certo... O de sempre, Darien? Ou vai acompanhar Serena?-ele me olhou com olhos enormes e voltou-se para o amigo.

-Ela acabou de almoçar, Andrew... Se eu fosse acompanhá-la explodiria. Mas só por motivo de comemoração eu aceito um milkshake, do menor tamanho que tiver, por favor.

-Hahahaha.-Andrew riu.-Almoçaram juntos, huh?

-Sim.-Darien se limitou.

-Que interessante...-Andrew saiu para fazer nossos pedidos, falando num tom insinuante. Então eu me voltei para o Darien, que me olhava atentamente.

-O quê?

-Você comeu dois sorvetes e uma banana split no restaurante... Como consegue, Serena?

-Uma guerreira que passa as noites combatendo monstros assustadoramente horríveis de feio tem que ter uma alimentação rica em energia...

-Você... Você é impossível...

-Mas você disse que me ama...

-A gente tem que se agarrar às raridades quando estas surgem, Odango, é a vida...

-Darien...-falei. Antes eu ficaria irritada, mas agora eu só sorri, vi o enorme amor que emanava de seus olhos. Corei levemente.

-Aqui está, seu sorvete eu trago depois, Sere.

-Arigatou, Andrew-kun.-falei e comecei a tomar o meu milkshake, observando que Darien fazia o mesmo. Quando terminei, Andrew trouxe meu sorvete e o tomei alegremente.-Está ótimo!

-Estamos notando...-Darien falou.

-Você gosta de implicar com ela, não é, Dar?

-Não é isso... Mas ela... Ela é incrível... Tem um estômago que é uma enormidade raríssima!-Andrew riu do comentário do amigo e me olhou, rindo mais ainda, quando o retornei um olhar inocente.

-Mas afinal... O que houve para vocês se suportarem por mais de dez minutos? Finalmente perceberam o quão apaixonados são um pelo outro?-e o olhamos espantados ao mesmo tempo. Andrew nos olhou inocente.-O quê?

-Você... Você disse que somos apaixonados um pelo outro?-perguntei terminando o meu sorvete.

-Hã... Bem, para falar a verdade... Sim. Por favor! Vocês são perfeitos... Um monte de clichês numa única situação: "Os opostos se atraem." Ou "Aqueles que brigam, se amam...", entendem? Eu acho que termina em casamento...-ele disse, nos olhando ao terminar, como se temesse o pior.

-Odango precisa ouvir isso...-Darien comentou e eu corei e Andrew... Andrew? Olhou-nos sem entender o amigo.

-Do que tá falando, Darien? Não vai me comer vivo?-ele perguntou, parecendo querer tirar a temperatura do Darien, para ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

-Bem... Acho que Serena também podia ouvir um pouco estes provérbios... Talvez ela me escolhesse.-agora eu podia jurar que Andrew bateu um recorde em arregalar olho, fiquei com medo de até causar algum dano permanente.

-Como assim? Eu tô boiando...-o loiro disse e me olhou pedindo explicações, mas minhas bochechas queimavam intensamente.-Do que...?

-Eu respondo...-Darien falou.-Confessei amor eterno para ela, mas Serena ainda não notou que sou melhor que qualquer outra paixonite que ela sinta por outros dois sujeitos. Está indecisa.

-Sério!? Você se confessou? Uau! O céu caiu e ninguém me avisou... Estou desatualizado.

Se eu não estivesse tão ocupada em parar de corar como eu estava, teria percebido que eu nunca disse para Darien que estava entre três, ele e mais dois. Nem lembro se cheguei a dizer que ele estava incluído. Isso teria sido o fim de meus problemas, ou ao menos ajudaria muito.

Mas eu não percebi. Pelo o contrário, corei mais de vergonha, ao ouvir Andrew rindo, tentando acreditar no que o amigo lhe confidenciava, como se eu nem estivesse ao lado.

-Inacreditável, simplesmente incrível!-Andrew comentou.

-Pára, Darien!-disse, finalmente encontrando palavras.

-Por que pararia, estou competindo, tenho me usar de minhas, amas, Sere-chan.-ele disse, sério, mas notei que segurava o sorriso.

-Chega!-eu disse, já irritada com a situação.

-Você fica linda com raiva.-ele disse, não me acalmando de forma alguma.

-Darien, ouça o que ela diz. Está a ponto de explodir...-Andrew falou rindo.

-Mas eu sei como acalmá-la, Andrew...-ele falou, voltando a me ignorar.

-Ah, é?-ele me olhou, quando gritei.-Como?

-Assim...-ele puxou meu rosto e pôs seus lábios nos meus, dando-me um beijo apaixonado e profundo. Minhas mãos deslizaram maquinalmente até seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto e as dele me abraçaram, fazendo-me levantar e me encostar em seu peito, então ele rompeu o beijo. Minhas pernas cambaleavam, e eu cairia se suas mãos não me segurassem ainda.-Viu, ficou bem calminha agora, apesar de continuar linda!

-Darien... Você...-eu disse indefesa, ele estava certo, eu estava tonta e cada vez mais o amava. Talvez o certo seria escolhê-lo, afinal, Tuxedo Mask era apenas um disfarce e Endymion, um sonho. Ajudaria tudo.

-Eu te amo... Eu sei disse e já te disse...-ele falou rindo lindamente, deixando-me ainda mais grogue.

-Nossa... Não achei que viveria para vê-los se beijando.-Andrew falou me acordando do transe.

-Pois ainda está vivo.-Darien falou, tirando suas mãos de mim e eu voltei a me sentar.

-Tenho as minhas dúvidas...-Andrew comentou.-Puxa... É muita coisa de uma vez só, em tão pouco tempo...

Nesse momento meu comunicador disparou, me dando um susto, tão entretida eu estava com a conversa.

-Seu bip, Serena...-Andrew comentou inocente. Dei uma olhada para Darien, pedindo permissão para furar o encontro, ele assentiu meio indefeso.

-Eu estou indo, deve ser a Ami.-menti e saí do salão até um beco.-Serena falando.

-Serena, venha logo até o museu. Tem youma horrível aqui.-era Rei e ela parecia extremamente preocupada.

-Já estou indo.-falei pegando no meu broche.-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!

Estava saindo quando vi que Darien estava na minha frente ali na entrada do beco.

-Tenho que ir até o museu... Gomen ne.-expliquei.-Elas precisam de mim, Darien...

-Está tudo bem.-ele disse me abraçando, e pondo dois dedos em meus lábios, gentilmente.-Eu entendo, só vim aqui desejar boa sorte. Vou estar te esperando no parque, certo?

-Hai...-falei, triste, então ele acariciou os lábios nos meus, num beijo simples e terno, como deve ser o amor verdadeiro.

-Agora vá!-ele disse, finalmente me largando.

-Ja ne.-falei e comecei a pular pelos prédios, quando notei que tinha ido na direção errado e dei a volta em direção ao museu.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cheguei e logo notei que era um youma de cristal arco-íris, eles eram diferentes, tinham uma forma mais humana. Isso porque, até agora, só houve humanos com cristais arco-íris: O Padre, o jogador, a artista, o "amigo" da Amy e agora, quem seria?

-Sailor Moon, cuidado!-gritou Lita e na minha distração não notei que ele vinha em minha direção.

Pulei, tentando me afastar do horrível youma, gritando de medo, pulei em cima de um dinossauro, como é que se diz, empalhado? Ah! Não interessa! Mas ele vinha atrás de mim.

Tinha uma espécie de garrafa e de lá soltava seus golpes. Quando parei de pular pelo dinossauro(empalhado?), voltei ao chão e tirei minha tiara fazendo mira.

-Tiara Lunar, Ação!- e a lancei

-Sailor Moon, não!-Rei gritou, mas já era tarde. O youma contei todo o poder de minha tiara e o lançou de volta com força total me lançando contra a parede, espero que aquele quadro não valesse muito.

-Temos que sair daqui, ou destruiremos todo o museu.-falou Sailor Mercury, se levantando fraca do chão.

-Tem razão, vamos levá-lo para longe!-Júpiter respondeu e fez sinal para que a seguíssemos.-Venha seu monstro idiota, duvido que nos pegue!

O youma a olhou com cara feia e respondeu:

-Idiota!? Eu duvido!-e ele começou a correr atrás de nós quatro, nos xingando com sua voz que eu diria que era feminina, mas ameaçadora, como uma bruxa saída de algum filme de terror.

Ao chegarmos na rua, já evacuada e portanto deserta, eu me juntei às minhas amigas, todas estavam muito feridas, deviam também estar cansadas da luta de ontem com o banquinho burro.

-O quê faremos?-perguntei.

-Nossos poderes não funcionam... Temos que dar um jeito de quebrar aquela garrafa que ela carrega.-Rei disse.

-Mas como?-perguntou Lita, dando uma olhada no youma que se aproximava.

-Amy, alguma idéia?-Rei perguntou, mas Mercúrio balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nem sabemos do que aquilo é feito...-ela disse.

Nisso o youma nos lançou outro ataque, que para fugir pulamos, nos separando. Lita e Rei, porém, foram atingidas na perna.

-Fiquem onde estão, vamos cuidar disso...-disse eu, ao ver o sangue vermelho das duas escorrer.

-Sailor Moon!-Amy gritou apavorada e quando eu virei um ataque de energia total vinha rapidamente direto para mim, fiquei ali, paralisada de medo e de olhos fechados.

Mas ele nunca veio, na verdade ele foi, e eu não mais estava lá e sim nos braços seguros de meu herói mascarado.

Eu o abracei firme, enquanto nos sentia pousar, sei que estava pálida e tremendo de medo, mais do que já sentir, pois desta vez eu tinha uma vida inteira a perder e sabia que Darien ficaria muitíssimo triste pela minha morte, talvez até Tuxedo Mask. Não o perguntei quanto a isso, porém.

-Arigatou.-disse em alto e bom tom.

-Agradeça depois, temos que destruir esta criatura.-assenti e a olhei, logo notei que a garrafa que ela carregava tinha sido rachada por uma das rosas.

-Você conseguiu... Como?

-Pela força de vontade, Sailor Moon. Você, mais do que ninguém, devia saber que não se lança uma flecha sem realmente ter um motivo para acertar o alvo.

-Como assim?-perguntei sem entender, ao fundo o youma tentava notar que estava perdendo, e, sem dúvidas, atordoado pelo ataque rápido de meu protetor.

-Por que você luta?-ele perguntou e o olhei confusa.

-Olha para aquilo daí!-apontei para o youma que me olhou de volta com uma gota na cabeça.-Sou uma dos poucos que podem derrotá-lo. E agora me vem com essa pergunta idiota! Cá pra nós, Tuxedo Mask, não tinha uma melhor!

-Fica calma... Então você luta porque nenhum outro poderia fazê-lo?

-Algo assim...-eu olhei de novo o youma, que já se recuperava e fazia mira com a garrafa.

-E não tem nenhum motivo pessoal além disso?-eu o olhei e lembrei do medo que senti quando pensei que seria derrotada.

-Tenho...-falei com a cabeça baixa.

-Para proteger àqueles que ama, não é?

-Sim... Principalmente a você e ao Darien. Não que você precise de proteção, mas eu faço o que posso.

-Então, quando for jogar sua tiara, pense nisso que você me disse e faça isso pelo seu verdadeiro motivo, você, sendo a heroína do amor, deve defender ao seu próprio. É um direito e um dever, Sailor Moon. Agora, eu não tenho mais uso, ja ne!-e ele partiu, mas me deixou confiança, eu podia vencê-lo!

Fugi do ataque que o youma lançou, tirei a minha tiara novamente e pensei no Darien, no Tuxedo Mask e no Endymion, sabia que os três ficariam orgulhosos e que, graças a mim, estariam um pouco mais seguros.

-Tiara Lunar, Ação!-fechei os olhos, não querendo ver o resultado, caso desse errado, mas ouvia aos meus amados:

"Para proteger àqueles que ama, não é?"-Tuxedo Mask dizia.

"...só vim aqui desejar boa sorte."-Darien me disse, antes de vir para cá. Ele ainda estaria me esperando?

"Tenha cuidado, minha querida Princesa Serenity."-Endymion falou e eu prometi a mim mesma que teria.

Abri os olhos, ainda um pouco temerosa, mas lá estavam os cacos da garrafa e o youma no chão.

-É agora!-gritei.-Cura Lunar, Ação!

E logo o youma se transformou de volta em humano, para a minha surpresa e de todas as outras.

-Rita!-pronunciei o nome da namorada de Andrew, vendo sua forma desmaiada.

-Ela vai melhorar.-disse Ami, já um pouco melhor, ela mesma, enquanto media o pulso da mulher.

-A polícia já vem, temos que ir.-falou Rei e todas partimos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O calor já não era tanto e o sol começava a baixar no horizontel, indicando o fim da tarde, já devia ser cinco e alguma coisa, concluí. Logo avistei o rapaz de cabelos negros, sentado, tranqüilo, no banco do parque, tinha a cabeça para trás e olhos fechados. Não parecia dormir, apenas descansar. Será que ele confiava tanto em mim que não temia que pudesse estar extremamente feria de uma destas batalhas?

Aproximei-me cautelosamente, para lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas todo cuidado foi pouco e quando eu ia tocar-lhe, seus belos olhos azuis se abriram e levantou a cabeça, para me olhar com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

-Estava te esperando, Sere-chan.-ele falou e eu sorri, apesar do susto que eu mesma havia levado.

-Como soube que era eu, ou que ao menos tinha alguém aqui?

-Simples. Conheço o teu cheiro e só a tua presença para fazer parece que meu estômago está cheio de passarinhos irrequietos.-eu sorri ainda mais e sentei ao seu lado.

-Parecia dormir. Nunca se preocupa comigo?

-Confio em você e naquele Tuxedo Mask para te proteger por mim. Não adiantaria nada me enervar. Não posso fazer nada.

-Podia torcer por mim...

-O uniforme da torcida organizada ainda está sendo confeccionado.-gargalhei da brincadeira e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele entrelaçava seu braço, pondo a mão em meu ombro.-E sem contar que ainda estou me decidindo pela música que vou cantar...

-Está certo...-falei, brincando com a camisa dele.

-Está cansada?

-Sim... Foi tão difícil! Mas acho que não posso parar...

-Você gosta, não é?

-Um pouco, eu até que me divirto quando as criancinhas ficam falando de mim. Mas... Eu queria ser normal, isso acabaria com muitos de meus problemas.

-Quais problemas, eu posso tentar ajudar...-eu o abracei e depois o olhei nos olhos.

-Não, Darien. Eu sei pedir ajuda, mas nestes não tem como alguém ajudar.

-Isto é impossível, Serena. Às vezes o simples fato de se ter com quem falar ajuda. Apenas tente.

-Eu sou uma desastrada, gulosa, preguiçosa e burra! Tem solução?-disse novamente deitando naquele peito, pedindo por proteção. Lágrimas tentando escapar de meu rosto.

-Claro que sim. Olha para mim...-fiz como ele pediu, algumas lágrimas já conseguindo sair. Ele fez um carinho em meu rosto, tirado-as.-Por que quer mudar?

-Como assim?

-Já que os considera problemas, quer dizer que quer mudar...

-Todos reclamam disso...

-Mas eles te amam exatamente por causa desse seu jeito único de ser! Você normalmente não liga, além do mais...

-Eu não ligo por ser assim, mas... Eles...

-Contanto que não prejudique nem a você e nem a ninguém... Ser desastrada, preguiçosa, gulosa... Todos viram qualidades, é a sua marca, já tentou se imaginar diferente?-balancei a cabeça.-Agora... Quanto a ser burra eu tenho que discordar... Duvido que alguém iria te convocar para Sailor Moon sendo burra, mesmo se o fizessem... Você ainda está viva, não é? E aposto que derrotou belamente um outro youma.

-Mas eu tive ajuda, as garotas, o Tuxedo Mask...

-Todos precisam de ajuda. Isso, na verdade, é uma força... Não importam os meios e sim os resultados. Mas tenho certeza que poderia fazer isso sozinha! É persistente o suficiente.

-Eu já tentei e...

-Não é para tentar, Sere-chan... Só quando não houver outra opção, não vá se sacrificar, se martirizando a toa.

-Darien...

-E voltando ao assunto, por que se chama de burra?

-Porque eu sou!

-Não venha de novo com a parte do estorvo.

-Não... Mas olhe as minhas notas!

-Nota não fala nada, o problema é que a senhorita não estuda. Se não o faz já é de se esperar que isso aconteça.-eu senti uma gota na minha cabeça, ele já devia saber que eu me esforço muito, não era justo eu ganhar aquele sermão.-Mas eu entendo... Não deve achar o estudo interessante.

-Exato! Até porque não entendo nada!

-Porque não presta atenção na aula...-outra gota surgiu na minha cabeça.-Mas essa parte é fácil de resolver.

-Sério!? Como?

-Eu vou te ensinar.-eu o olhei, parecia que estava brincando.-Não! É sério.

-Se o professor não pode, imagina você!

-Vamos! A oitava série é fácil para um universitário!

-E o que eu devo te dar em troca?-ele me olhou sério e depois sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do meu olho.

-É só ser a minha namorada.-observei-o, ainda não acreditando que ele tinha dito aquilo, mesmo sabendo da minha dúvida...

-Darien...-ele pôs o dedo na minha boca, acariciando-a.

-É sério... Quero ser seu namorado. Eu estava pensando ultimamente... Puxa! Eu te amo muito, já te disse. Não há nada que eu possa fazer além da corte. É o que estou fazendo, mas eu quero mais! Quero te mostrar que comigo é coisa séria! Não é só ficar todo o dia... Desde aquele dia no parque não pus os lábios em nenhuma outra além de você e nunca gostei tanto de quem eu estava beijando como com você. É um sentimento incrível! Não quero perdê-la, muito pelo contrário, vou jogar a sério contra estes caras. Não posso te salvar quando está em perigo como o Tuxedo Mask ou ser como aquele outro que nem sei o nome, mas posso tentar te convencer de que te amo mesmo. Lembra quando te disse que gostava de três e o destino tornou-as duas? Eu tive que escolher e resolvi por você, era a mais perto, a mais fácil, a mais material. Às vezes é necessário intervir um pouco. Escolhe um e torce pro seu coração se decidir, Serena. Não precisa anunciar a escolha, mas me dê uma chance! Será justo para o Tuxedo Mask e se for para o outro, ótimo! O que te impede? Você também não gosta de mim?

-Darien...-pensei por um momento e tomei a decisão.-Você está dizendo e... Tem razão. Vou te dar esta chance, afinal já estamos namorando, não é?

-Agora oficialmente.-disse ele, finalizando a frase com um beijo. Não falamos mais que aquilo e depois que a sessão de beijos acabou, Darien me levou para casa.

Desci do carro e ele me acompanhou até lá dentro, levando o pacote de comida fast food que ele comprou no caminho.

Coloquei a mesa e Darien abriu o refrigerante. Comemos em silêncio, mas eu estava muito feliz, não me sentia nada culpada, era normal que eu fizesse a decisão de apoiar Darien, Tuxedo Mask nunca realmente me disse que me amava, não como Darien.

Levantei da mesa e fui lavar a louça, isso e limpar banheiro são as piores tarefas que pode existir! Mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo e fazia por Darien, talvez, quem sabe, eu o fizesse para ele.

Depois Darien disse que estava indo... Eu o olhei triste, mas sabia que já era hora. Amanhã seria quinta e logo meus pais estariam em casa...

-Até mais, Usako.

-Até, Darien...-e nos beijamos apaixonadamente na minha entrada, ou na saída dele...

Eu entrei e fui dormir... Mas antes imaginei se minha escolha já estava feita, afinal, eu estava com o Darien. Porém sabia que uma coisa era dizer e outra era sentir, se fosse simplesmente para usar o dedo, eu já tinha apontado pro Darien, era mais... Era convencer meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos que quem eu queria era ele e pretendia fazê-lo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu me olhava no espelho, era eu, mas também uma outra pessoa, estava sorrindo de vaidade e digo que nunca me vi tão bonita. Meus cabelos usavam o penteado de sempre, mas na testa, bem no meio, tinha uma lua crescente dourada e meu vestido era justo em cima e bem rodado abaixo, sem dúvidas estava preparado para alguma festa.

-Princesa, a senhorita já está pronta? A corte a espera.-eu sorri ao ouvir a criada.

-Espere mais um pouco, quero estar bem bonita para o príncipe Endymion!

-Ele virá?-alguém me perguntou, mas não vi quem era.

-Sim! Prometeu-me e sabe que não de quebrar promessas. Além do mais, eu o sinto bem perto, meu coração bate muito forte.

-Está linda!-apareceu então uma mulher com um penteado como o meu, mas de cabelos prateados. Também tinha a lua na testa e parecia pronta.

-Obrigada, mamãe... A senhora também está maravilhosa!

-Ora, Serenity...-ela respondeu com um sorriso.-Mas já não tenho mais este brilho seu...

-Brilho!?-perguntei olhando-a nos olhos, sem entender.

-Sim...

-Sua purpurina acabou ou coisa assim?

-Hahahaha! Não era desse aí que eu falava!-ela me abraçou pelas costas e nos olhamos no espelho, ela de fato era a minha mãe, éramos extremamente parecidas.

-Então de qual?

-Deste que está nos olhos constantemente e consegue aumentar mais quando você o vê. É o brilho do amor, minha filha querida!-eu me olhei melhor e pareci não concordar muito.

-Não vejo nada, mãe.

-Mas você sente! Acabou de falar... E nenhuma maquiagem, da melhor que seja, pode reproduzi o rubor de suas faces no simples pensar nele. Aproveita, minha pequena, antes que seja tarde, aproveita a cada instante desta noite, pois creio possa ser a última, é um conselho de uma mãe, que apesar de desejar o melhor aos dois, sabe da tragédia que está para ocorrer.

-Não fale assim, parece meu amado Endymion... Ele disse sobre Beryl, mas sei que já está aqui.

-Sim... Beryl logo nos atacará, por isso siga meu conselho, já vou descer para o baile, sou a anfitriã afinal de contas.-ela me beijou a testa.-Venha logo, ou vou roubar um certo rapaz apaixonado.

-Sim, mamãe.

Dei uma última olhada, ajeitei o cabelo, sorri tentando esquecer as palavras de minha mãe e saí do quarto. O baile estava cheio, notei ao descer a escada, cada vez mais me sentia Serenity, e ela olhava por toda a parte a procura de Endymion, quando ela baixou a cabeça, vencida, lá estava uma bela mão.

-Será que a bela Princesa me concede o prazer desta bela dança?-eu o olhei assustada e senti minhas faces queimando. Um smoking preto com roupa branca por baixo e uma máscara nas faces, também uma capa preta e dentro vermelha. Era Tuxedo Mask! Mas os pensamentos de Serenity diziam outro nome, ainda mais surpreendente que o outro e logo ela o pronunciou em voz alta.

-Meu querido Endymion! Claro, meu príncipe. Mas por que usa esta máscara e me oculta tão bela visão de seus olhos?-perguntei já em seus braços, tão quente... E o perfume, igual ao de Tuxedo Mask, era ele! Então o que Darien disse estava certo... Três se tornaram dois...

-Talvez para que não veja a face de seu futuro inimigo...

-Inimigo...?

-Sim... Beryl está avançando e seu ataque ao Milênio de Prata se aproxima. Ela vai tentar me usar, como fez com meus defensores...

-Endymion, meu amor...

-Esta será a nossa última noite, minha princesa...- ele me fez dar uma roda, meu olhos se enchiam de lágrimas...

-Não diga isso!

-É a verdade.

-Sempre te amarei...

-Eu também.-com suas palavras, ela se deitou em seu peito...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acordei chorando, o Sol parecia nascer no horizonte, mas ainda estava um pouco escuro. Levantei-me e fiquei olhando-o levantar-se em seu esplendor e alegria, invejando-o, não sabia o que havia acontecido aos amantes condenados, mas pressentia que havia sido algo muito ruim e aquilo não era justo, prometi a mim mesma que destruiria a Beryl, com todas as minhas forças. De certa forma, aquele era um outro motivo para lutar e eu lutaria.

-Serena... Miaaaauuuuu... O que faz acordada a essa hora?-Lua perguntou subindo na janela e se espreguiçando.

-Estou pensando...

-Em quê? Devia estar dormindo... Nem vai à aula, presumo... Estava chorando!?

-Sim... Mas já estou melhor e não vou à aula não...-respondi com a voz ainda triste.

-Por que chorou?

-Foi só um sonho, Lua... Não mais...Já estou melhor.-limpei as lágrimas e a olhei.-Não se preocupa!

-Está certo.-ela respondeu e pulou até a minha cama.-Agora volte a dormir.

-É o que eu farei...-respondi olhando a gata com a Lua na testa deitar-se também.-Mas, Lua, responda uma coisa.

-Diga.

-Por que você tem essa Lua?

-É que eu vim de um povo distante, o da princesa que procuramos... Todos temos esta marca.

-Princesa!?

-Sim... Algum problema, Serena?-eu a olhei e resolvi não falar, mas de repente me veio uma resposta, seria Serenity a tão procurada princesa? Talvez ela esteja querendo me dizer que morreu e que não é para contarmos com ela. Mas até saber com certeza, seria melhor não dizer à Lua, se esforçava tanto para encontrá-la...

Continuará...

Anita 03/06/2002

Notas da Autora:

Eu sei... Demorei tempos para escrever este capítulo, mas sempre que tinha tempo, não me vinha inspiração... Sinto muito!!! Mas aqui está ele, e espero que tenham gostado. Achei estranho uma única coisa, pouquíssimas pessoas o cobraram, só vocês estão lendo!? Vamos, gente!!! Assim que terminarem de ler, me escrevam um e-mail e cobrem o próximo, ou outra fic parecida... Isso incentiva bastante!!! anita_fiction@yahoo.com está com a caixa aberta para vocês!!!

Creio que as palavras japonesas usadas aqui sejam conhecidas de todos ou já foram traduzidas em capítulos passados.

Tem uma parte na luta do museu, eu comecei a escrevê-la e achei super igual a Evangelion, mas eu realmente a tirei da cabeça... Resolvi deixá-la ali, já que Eva é um grande anime, frases parecidas só servem como uma homenagem de uma fã, hehe.

Sim, eu sei que Endymion era um rei, já que seus pais foram mortos, mas achei mais romântico colocá-lo como príncipe. E as falas são o que eu me lembro do antipenúltimo capítulo da primeira fase, não sei realmente se é aquilo mesmo, além do mais. Mas ei! Eu sou a autora aqui!!! Copiar da Takeuchi até nisso não vale... E falando nisso, os cristais arco-íris estão fora de ordem e a Rita foi sim um dos monstros, apesar de eu não saber quando... creio que foi a quinta... E o nome dela era Vanda. Porém na tradução que devia ser seria Rita, tanto que na que o Cartoon fez ficou Rita.

Agradecimentos: Puxa, tem tanta gente!!! Finalmente estou sendo reconhecida e ajudada... Vamos lá! Wlad, Fabíola, Hadrian Marius são os que me hospedam e aos que eu tenho mais apego... DS, NGA, Mestre são meus amigões do fórum e sem eles, minhas fis ainda seriam yo soy, se é que me entendem. Por fim à pessoas que andam me dando um mó apoio: a Miaka e a Usagi Tsukino, leiam as fics delas não se arrependerão!!! Um beijinho especial ao Hélio ou Grande Mokona, que me apresentou ao Aniverse, um grupo da yahoo só pra discutir fics. Visitem lá, façam parte, vale a pena.

Sugestões: Leiam My Angel da Miaka, hospedada no meu site: http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul vão amar!!! E eu sei, aquele anjo principal parece o Darien, mas ela diz que se inspirou em outro, não vou dizer aqui, leiam e adivinhem!!! 


	4. Eu Estou ao Seu Lado/ Tudo, Agora, Está ...

Notas Iniciais:

Graaaaaaande!!! Essa fic saiu grande!!! Heheheh, pra quem disse que a outra tá pequena, sem querer eu recompensei... Será que termino neste cap? Não sei, talvez sim, vejamos!!!

Falando nisso, meu plano de capturar a Naoko Takeuchi e obrigá-la a transferir-me os direitos autorais desta bela série ainda não foi posto em prática, então se me processarem eu ainda não tenho nada de valor para dar, será perda de tempo.

E pra quem não é japa, o vocabulário usado aqui está com tradução em outros capítulos, então... Procurem algo que não entendam, se encontrarem me perguntem por e-mail: anita_fiction@yahoo.com

Uma Produção Olho Azul:

**Várias Formas de Te Amar**

**Capítulo 4- Eu Estou ao Seu Lado/ Tudo, Agora, Está Bem**

Bling-Blong

-Espeeeeeeraaaaaaa!!!-gritei do banheiro, onde estava tomando banho há... Hã... Espero que minha mãe não esteja lendo... Há umas três horas...

Desci correndo as escadas, com meus longos cabelos dourados ensopando o carpete. Estava com o corpo meio sonolento já que o banho foi quente e a roupa mal colocada não ajudava com os movimentos, como já era de se prever, o resultado não foi outro, levei um tombo. Graças a Kami foi de um lugar baixo da escada, devia ter errada o passo entre o quinto e o quarto degrau, doía!!! Doía muuuuuuito...

Bling-Blong

-Espera!!!-gritei, levantando-me do chão, apoiando-me num móvel próximo.-Aiiiii...-reclamei, porém finalmente alcancei a porta, com as mãos nas costas, onde devia estar roxo do tombo.

-Derrubou algo, Serena-baka?-Rei entrou com o material da escola na mão, ela estava numa particular, então não me admirei que tivesse chegado sozinha.

-Não, eu tropecei e caí...-falei limpando as lágrimas de meus olhos.

-Mas é uma desastrada mesmo! E olha! O seu cabelo está ensopado, sua roupa desajeitada e sua casa... Está um lixo! Não faz limpeza, não?-ela passou um dedo em cima do móvel e fez cara de nojo ao constatar a hipótese de que tinha muita sujeira ali. Também notou a marca de minha mão, de quando me apoiei para me levantar.

-Aaaah! Rei! Eu me machuquei, dá um tempo!

-De qual machucado está falando, porque se for aquele de sábado, por favo, Serena! Porque tempo para namorar você arranja.

-Não culpe o Darien!-disse, com as faces vermelhas.

-Não estou culpando Darien em hipótese alguma! Você é a irresponsável aqui, imagino se ele ao menos sabe desse seu desleixo. O que será que vê em você, Serena? Sinceramente!-eu lhe dei uma língua.

-Com certeza algo que não há em você.

-Claro... Graças a Kami-sama! Mas é o que dizem, os opostos se atraem. Darien é tão perfeito quanto eu, não é a toa que não me quis e sim uma totalmente contrária a ele.

-Rei! Você... Você...

-Eu o quê?

-Você é muito má!-e comecei a chorar.

-E você é uma chorona incorrigível!

Bling-Blong

-Olá, meninas!-Rei atendeu a porta e eu olhei, com olhos lacrimosos para minhas amigas Lita e Ami.

-Olá, o que faziam?-perguntou Ami entrando seguida de Lita.

-Por que chorava, Serena? O que disse a ela, Rei?

-Apenas a verdade, Lita. Agora vamos, temos que ajudá-la a arrumar esta bagunça. A casa está um horror!-Lita e Amy olharam um pouco ao redor e concordaram.

-Venha, Serena!-Lita ordenou, me dando um pano para tirar a poeira.-Você vai ter que nos ajudar.

-Mas... Antes eu quero comeeeeer!!!-reclamei.

-Mal almoçou e já pensa e comida!?-Rei disse lá de cima do banheiro.

-Mas eu acordei e fui tomar baaaaanho!!! Não comi naaaaadaaaaa!!!-comecei a chorar de fome.

-Baka!-Rei gritou.

-Venha, Serena... Vou fazer um sanduíche para você.-Lita me disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro e com a outra apontando para a cozinha.

-Arigatou, Lita-chan. Você é que é amiga e não como a maldosa da Rei que só sabe me criticar.-Lita sorriu e me entregou o sanduíche que preparou habilmente e bem rápido, também.

-Mas come logo, para a gente começar!

-Hai!-comecei a comer, mas a notei me olhando, pensativa.-O que foi, Lita-chan?

-O que há entre você e Darien? Eu os vi juntos ontem no parque.- eu a olhei, um pouco envergonhada, porque para não tê-la visto eu devia estar de olhos fechados e lábios ocupados.

-Bem, nós...-fechei os olhos, lembrando que agora estávamos...-Estamos namorando!

-Sério?-ela perguntou, sem muita animação.

-Sim!-respondi com um sorriso.

-Já era de se imaginar... Mas, Serena... E o Tuxedo Mask?-ela perguntou, me vendo terminar o sanduíche. Retirou o prato e me deu as costas, para lavá-lo, deixando a pergunta pendente no ar.

Olhei a para as minhas mãos, enquanto pegavam o pano, e sabia que aquilo era o que a minha cabeça gritava. Mas eu continuava a fingir que tudo já tinha uma solução.

-Eu não sei, Lita... Darien...-ia dizer que ele já conhecia a história e entendia o porquê de eu estar com ele mesmo gostando de outro. Mas para isso eu teria que explica que Darien sabia da minha identidade.

-O que ele diz?-ela perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

-Ele sabe que... Há um outro.

-E?

Sentei-me de novo e deitei a cabeça em meus braços, cansada daquilo, a noite toda evitei pensar sobre a decisão. Lita também sentou-se e sabia que me olhava.

-E foi ele quem me pediu uma chance...-eu já chorava quando o disse. Por que aquilo não podia ser perfeito?

-E é justo?

-O quê?-perguntei levantando a cabeça, olhos cheios de água.

-Com Darien e Tuxedo Mask? Você sabe se Tuxedo Mask está de acordo?

-Lita tem razão.-Olhei assustada para Ami que agora entrava acompanhada de Rei.

-Exato, baka. Você lembrou de consultá-lo?

-Não sou desse jeito... Foi Tuxedo Mask, o próprio, quem sugeriu que eu escolhesse Darien.

-Estranho... Por que ele te daria ao inimigo?-Ami perguntou, sentando, seguida de Rei.

-Talvez não goste de mim... Eu não sei.

-Sabe que esta é só uma explicação simples inventada pela sua cabeça para melhorar a situação!-Rei respondeu severa.-Mas é totalmente ilógica! Tuxedo Mask também tem uma identidade, tenho certeza que ele preferiu que esta continuasse em mistério. Assim teriam que namorar como Sailor Moon e Tuxedo... De certo que não funcionaria.

-Rei tem razão...-Ami me olhou.-Estariam usando mentiras, desculpas e disfarces o tempo todo. Uma relação deve se apoiar na confiança e na clareza de sentimentos.

-Eu não sei...-mais uma vez afundei a cara nos braços, mas logo levantei, peguei o pano e comecei a passá-lo pelos móveis, eu tinha claramente encerrado o assunto. Todas lancharam e também voltaram às suas atividades.

Às oito e meia tínhamos acabado de comer e estávamos exaustas, nos despedíamos quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô.-falei, pedindo para que as outras esperassem

"Serena? Você está bem, meu amor?" -ouvi a voz de Darien e a conversa da tarde se apagou, como se nunca tivesse existido, ou se eu tivesse rebobinado e a fita e gravado aquilo por cima

-Eu vou bem! E você?-respondi com um sorriso.

"Também... Estou com saudades... Posso dar uma passada aí, ou já vai dormir?"

-Vem sim!!! Vou te esperar!

"Irei muito mais rápido que o tempo que a ordem de esperar do seu cérebro alcance o coração."

-Tomara!!!

"Sim... Mais rápido que como meu coração bate quando te vê."

-É relativo.

"Acredite, Usako, é mais rápido que o do beija-flor."

-hihihi, então pára de enrolar e venha!

Desliguei o telefone e fui expulsar as garotas, mas elas já estavam lá fora no portão.

-Meninas, já estão indo?-saí de casa perguntando.

-Olá, Usako!-ouvia voz e não acreditei nos meus olhos, na minha frente estava o meu querido Darien.

-Sim, Serena-baka tem planos, meninas, é melhor irmos...-Rei falou insinuante, acenando junto com outras duas meninas sorridentes.

-M-Mas como...?

-Eu falei que vinha rápido não é?

-Estava com o celular?

-Fiquei com medo de ter ouvido as risadas das garotas. Eu estava chegando quando elas saíram, ainda te vi entrando para e atender. Como vai, minha linda?

-Assustada.

-Imagino, entremos? Pode ser primavera, mas a noite está tão fria quanto um dia de inverno.

-Certo!-respondi e entrei, abraça da por Darien. Nem tinha fechado a porta e ele me arrancou um beijo de se tirar o fôlego.

Ficamos abraçados vendo um filme qualquer, a que Darien não me deixou prestar atenção, e conversando e beijando, o assunto foi fútil, apenas para preencher o espaço de tempo que levávamos para recuperar o ar. O clima estava quente e o filme? Ah! Eu sei lá... Mesmo que não estivesse beijando, o fato de Darien estar perto... O perfume me rouba o olfato, o toque me faz só querer sentí-lo, os olhos me tiram a visão, sua voz preenchem meus ouvidos, como uma bela música e seus beijos me fazem querer experimentar mais e mais...

Mas a meia-noite e pegou o controle desligou a tevê e se levantou, me assustando. Levantei ao notar que ele estava indo em direção à porta.

-Aonde vai?-perguntei, vendo que pegava o casaco e as chaves de seu carro.

-Para casa. Já está tarde, tenho escola amanhã e se eu não for rápido não saio mais.-deu-me um selinho e saiu pela porta, dentro do carro ainda me gritou.-Até amanhã, minha querida Usako!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi

Acordei de meu sono, no meio da madrugada ouvindo o bip de meu comunicador, levantei meio tonta da cama e fui até a escrivaninha ver o que era. Não me surpreendeu, um youma estava atacando o centro de Tóquio, de novo.

-Mas isso é muito longe!-reclamei para a cara de Lita no comunicador, ela balançou a cabeça desaprovando.

-Você tem que vir, Serena...

-Certo...-disse esfregando os olhos.-Irei num segundo.

-Estaremos esperando.

Peguei o meu broche que se situava ao lado do comunicador e o cetro que estava do outro lado. Aquele monstro ia me pagar por perturbar meu sono, nem tinha dado para ver o príncipe Endymion novamente!

-Pelo o Poder do Prisma Lunar!-e num banho de luz, eu era a famosa heroína do amor e da justiça, Sailor Moon.

Saí pulando de prédio em prédio, com sorte não erraria o local, era fácil achar um ataque de youma, eles sempre faziam uma bagunça tremenda!

Um pensamento me atingiu a cabeça: Se Endymion era Tuxedo Mask, por que este estava apaixonado por mim se Endymion amava aquela princesa? E pior, o que aconteceria quando a princesa aparecer ou ele descobrir que ela nunca o fará? Teria a Princesa se salvado de alguma forma de Beryl? Ou até estaria viva em seu poder? Talvez por isso Tuxedo Mask quisesse o Cristal de Prata e assim lutasse ao nosso lado... Mas ele me beijou... Eu não consegui entender como as coisas faziam sentido e o perdiam num segundo depois...

No horizonte vi uma rua enorme e um tanto destruída. Ali perto estavam as guerreiras e por ali uma besta gigantesca! Cheguei mais perto, escondida, para absolver um pouco mais de detalhes. Era de uns três metros de altura, tinha pontudos dentes de sabre e olhos verdes brilhantes. Todo coberto de um pelo grosso e verde claro, parecia uma fera da montanha, como o pé-grande. Falando em membros, suas unhas eram afiadas, completando o aspecto de saído de um filme de terror.

Pulei no meio da batalha que se realizava, assustando ambos os lados. Dali de baixo, o monstro tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais feio. Minhas pernas tremiam.

-Está atrasada, Sailor Moon-baka!-disse Rei.

-O que acha, Sailor Moon, tem algum plano?-perguntou Amy. Olhei o youma uma vez mais e proclamei meu parecer.

-Eu tenho meeeeeeedoooooooooo!!!-choraminguei, caindo nos meus joelhos, no asfalto parcialmente destruído.

-Fica calma, Sailor Moon!-Lita falou, se aproximando e colocando uma mão em meu ombro.

-Chorar não vai adiantar nada!-gritou Rei, se preparando para o seu golpe.-Fogo de Marte!

As chamas foram em direção ao pêlo dele e não fizeram efeito algum. Rei se aproximou de mim.

-Viu? Meu golpe e nem o da Lita faz efeito. Ele deve ser feito de borracha ou algo parecido, segundo Amy.

-Como o vencemos?-perguntei.

-É o que estou tentando descobrir, deve ter alguma espécie de ponto fraco ou coisa assim.-Amy disse, apertando várias teclas em seu pequeno computador azul, com o símbolo de seu planeta.

-Vê, Sailor Moon? Precisamos de uma de suas idéias geniais neste momento...-Lita comentou.

-Eu não sei de nenhuma...-falei esfregando as lágrimas de meus olhos. O monstro estava parado, como se tentasse entender o que falávamos.-Mas eu não vou desistir!

Levantei do chão e tirei a minha tiara, neste momento o youma resolveu reagir, seus olhos verdes começaram a brilhar alternando entre azul, verde e vermelho, ele abriu a boca e uma estranha energia branca saiu de lá de dentro, vindo em alta velocidade para me atacar.

Pulei para escapar e esta atingiu o chão, fazendo um buraco. O youma voltou a fazer o mesmo processo e eu fiquei pulando para lá e para cá que nem uma barata tonta, na esperança de ele se cansar, o que não aconteceu. O fato de o poder das bolas brancas estar aumentando passou desapercebido por mim e esta foi a minha ruína. De uma hora para a outra uma bola três vezes maior que a primeira corria em minha direção.

Fugi desesperada do ataque e consegui escapar, porém a bola desviou antes de explodir-se no chão e passou a me seguir. Já bem cansada das fugas anteriores, ela estava para, facilmente, me pegar, quando, não tão incrivelmente, Tuxedo me pegou e passou a ser minhas pernas na hora da fuga.

-O que faremos!?-perguntei, em seu colo.

-É no que penso agora, Sailor Moon... Ele é muito forte...

-E aqueles olhos dele... Parecem até aquele treco para ajustar a imagem da tevê... Verde, vermelho, azul...

-Como assim?

-Ele muda de cor... Toda a hora... Os olhos...

-Certo...-Tuxedo Mask falou com um sorriso nos lábios.-Sailor Mercury, estude os olhos do youma!

-Como? Certo!-Amy começou a digitar mais rápido e um tanto assustada, no colo de Tuxedo, passei a sentir seu cansaço, mas a bola continuava atrás da gente.

-Vá mais rápido!-gritei para Amy.

-É a fonte de poder dele! Você estava certo, Tuxedo Mask... Mas o que faremos?

-Tenho um plano... Vá pulando Sailor Moon, distraia esta bola...

-Sim...-ele me botou no chão e continuei a pular, estava ainda cansada, mas não tanto quanto antes.

No meio de tudo, vi Tuxedo Mask lançar duas rosas e cada uma atingiu um dos olhos do youma, cegando-o, nisso uma luz cegante saiu do monstro e quando esta sumiu, o youma estava incrivelmente menor e a bola que me seguia não mais existia.

Os olhos verdes da fera agora demonstravam medo puro e eu sabia que era a minha vez de agir.

-Cura Lunar, Ação!!!-gritei e o monstro lentamente se transformou num bonequinho minúsculo de uma das lojas próximas.

-Meus parabéns, Sailor Moon...-Tuxedo falou, se aproximando de mim e estendendo a mão enluvada.

-Não fiz nada... Você foi quem o derrotou.

-Não... Você foi quem percebeu o detalhe... Diria que foi um belo trabalho de equipe. Os olhos eram os únicos não cobertos pelo pêlo... Por isso o ataque poderia funcionou.

-Você é tão inteligente! Faz-me lembrar de meu namorado, hehe.-falei lembrando de Darien e ele estendeu uma vez mais sua mão e desta vez eu o cumprimentei. Era tão familiar a sensação de nossas mãos tão juntas.

-Até mais, guerreiras!-ele falou e se foi, só então notei que havia mencionado "meu namorado" e ele não mostrou reação quanto àquilo.

-Estranho...-falei baixo.

-O quê, Sailor Moon?-perguntou Lita.

-Eu falei do Darien e ele não fez nada, talvez não goste de mim. Talvez eu só tenha sido uma diversão...-respondi um pouco triste.

-É melhor irmos... Meu avô anda mais louco que o normal e vai reclamar de eu chegar tão tarde...

-Mais louco? Isso é possível?-comentei, rindo.

-É verdade, ele está estranho, temo que esteja doente pra valer... Mas vou ver se não é a Lua, hehe.-ela saiu rindo e logo todas voltamos para as nossas caminhas. Tão quentinhas...

Naquela noite eu não tive sonho de espécie alguma e confesso que senti falta de Endymion e Serenity.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sailor Moon e sua trupe agiram uma vez mais, bem no centro de Tóquio, nesta madrugada. Um monstro de mais ou menos três metros de altura e de horrível aspecto, segundo testemunhas, destruía as ruas e lojas, mas nossas heroínas venceram. Ontem, às seis da tarde, um monstro também nos atacou e foi vencido pela nossa querida V-Chan. Quando será que esse terror deixará de nos assombrar? Eu não sei. Aqui é Tezuka Nareki, para Tokio News."-a mulher da tevê anunciava mostrando imagens do local totalmente destruído, ficou bem pior do que eu tinha notado, a luz do dia parecia dar mais medo que a escuridão.

Lua, deitada no sofá, ao meu lado, parecia muito interessada no enfeite da mesa, enquanto pensava em algo.

-O monstros andam ficando cada vez mais fortes...-comentei, como se puxasse um assunto. Lua me olhou, então, e assentiu com sua cabeça felina.

-Tem razão, Serena e isto me preocupa.

-E se ficarem tão fortes que...

-Mas vocês também estão muito bem!!! Serena, você tem surpreendido até à Rei, acredite...

-Acha?

-Sim, creio que Darien tem te feito muito bem.-comecei a sorrir, orgulhosa de mim mesma.

-Obrigada!!! Mas isso me deu uma fome!!! Vou ver o que tem na cozinha... Acho que está na hora do almoço mesmo...

Depois de comer meu almoço reforçado com um pote de sorvete de sobremesa, resolvi sair para ver se encontrava com Darien no salão de jogos. Porém Lua me avisou, antes, que tinha reunião no templo da Rei às quatro da tarde, eu sabia! Mas não consegui fugir antes de estar oficialmente informada... Que má sorte!

-Olá, Andrew!-disse, enquanto ouvia os sinos tocarem ao anunciarem minha entrada.

-Olá, Serena! Que bom vê-la, onde está Darien?-ele perguntou, alegre como sempre.

-Era o que ia perguntar... Pelo jeito não o viu...

-Não o vejo desde quarta... Naquele dia que vieram aqui, mas que dia estranho, hein!

-Hehe. E eu na esperança de vê-lo...

-Uma hora ele aparece, só espera, para não haver desencontro.

-Está certo! Mas se não o viu ontem, o quê ficou fazendo o dia todo que não o vi?

-Talvez estudando, a faculdade tá em época de prova, Sere.

-Pra quê? Já estuda sempre! Aiiiiiiii!!! Eu tô com saudade!

-Viu? Devia tê-lo aceitado, hahahahaha!

-Andrew... Então você não sabe!? Estamos namorando!!! Darien me pediu na quarta!

-Sério!? Puxa! Será que Darien está brigado comigo ou coisa assim? Não ando sabendo de nada...

-Hehe, vai ver está estudando muito...

-Não, acho que o problema é outro, anda pensando tanto numa certa Cabecinha de Vento.-fiquei vermelha com o comentário.

-Andrew!

-Deve ser a verdade. Bem, que tal você ir ao apartamento dele? Pode ser que não venha até aqui...

-Não dá...

-Por que? Ele achou melhor?

-Não, é que não faço idéia de onde é.

-Isso é fácil! Farei um mapa, fui lá tanto que já decorei o caminho.-pegou uma caneta e rabiscou no guardanapo umas indicações, escrevendo o nome da rua abaixo.

-Arigatou, Andrew-kun!-olhei o papel como se me fosse mais que precioso e de fato era! O mapa para chegar ao meu tesouro, ao meu Darien!

-Não há de quê... Mas, Sere, não esquece que ele mora num prédio bem imponente, vai ser fácil distinguir, mas você vai ter que pedir para ser anunciada pelo interfone. O número do apê está aí, é um tanto complicado, mas não muito. Boa sorte!

-Obrigada! Agora estou indo, Ja ne, Andrew!

-Até, Serena!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ao chegar no enorme edifício olhei o relógio, era duas e meia, tinha sido difícil seguir o mapa, porque Andrew havia posto uma ou outra coisinha errada, mas quando perguntei pelo prédio todos o conheciam, devia ser realmente caro para Darien ficar ali.

Fiz o que Andrew me pediu, demorou um pouco, mas me acertei com o porteiro e tudo ficou bem, ele chamou Darien. Subi até o andar e ele já me esperava na porta, tão liiiiiindo! Usava uma camiseta laranja e uma calça preta. A blusa realçava tanto o cabelo preto quanto os olhos bem azuis.

Corri em sua direção e ele abriu os braços, enquanto pulei. Abraçou-me bem forte. Era uma cena tão parecida com as do cinema e estava com tanta saudade que lágrimas saltavam de meus olhos.

-Ah, minha Usako! Que bom que veio, mas me surpreendeu bem. Por que não ligou?-ele disse, dando beijinhos na face.

-Eu queria fazer surpresa...-falei, também beijando-o.

-Entre...E não minta para mim, te conhecendo tanto como eu, qualquer um pode facilmente dizer que se esqueceu.

-Também! Mas não deixou de ser boa a idéia de surpresa, não é?-falei, entrando.

O apartamento estava extremamente organizado. Tinha um corredor que dava para uma sala com uma tela de tevê imensa e dois sofás. Na estante tinha diversos livros, grossos em sua maioria. Um retrato de Andrew e ele, provavelmente na escola, um dele sozinho, com um sorriso reservado e um meu.

-Onde o conseguiu?-disse pegando na foto para observá-la melhor. Eu tinha meu penteado de sempre e aparecia uma blusa de alcinha rosa, provavelmente era do início do outono, já que estava num parque cujas folhas caíam.

-Andrew me deu faz um tempo.-ele disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Olhei desconfiada.

-Andrew? Mas ele não sabia!

-Bem, eu a cortei no meio... Andrew estava do outro lado, disse que as folhas voando no fundo tornou-a uma bela foto, então eu pedi o negativo e me fiz uma cópia.

-Ah... Eu não estou muito bem aqui, fico péssima com alça. Qualquer dia te dou uma.

-Certo! Isso ajuda, hehe.-ele disse indo até a cozinha que ficava a direita da porta.-O que quer tomar? Chá, suco...

-Um suquinho!

-Certo, tem um bolo aqui, você quer?

-Claro!-falei e voltei a analisar, os livros eram em sua maioria sobre leis, Código Penal, Código Civil, um com um nome super esquisito... Estranho como você namora um universitário e não faz nem idéia do que ele estuda... Direito...

-Aqui está!-ele chegou com uma bandeja com um bolo no centro e dois copos com suco de abacaxi, acredito.

Caminhou até uma mesa grande na sala e já estava colocando quando fui até e tive outra idéia.

-Que tal a gente comer com aquela mesinha da sala, sentados no chão, de preferência com você me abraçando?-ele olhou para a mesinha, que tinha um vaso com belas rosas vermelhas de enfeite e sorriu.

-Parece uma bela idéia! Tira aquele vaso e põe pra baixo que eu levo a bandeja.-fui até lá e fiz o mandado, mas não resisti à curiosidade e verifiquei se as rosas eram de plástico, mas eram incrivelmente verdadeiras.

-Nunca vi rosas tão belas!-exclamei, olhando-o pôr a mesa.

-Nem elas...-fiquei vermelha com a comparação e sentei acanhada no chão, onde ele já estava e de onde me chamava.

-Obrigada...-falei baixo, enquanto ele me aproximava dele.

-Creio que estejam tão abertas por terem te visto. Abriram-se num sorriso e agora exclamam em sua língua perfumada: "Que bela mulher que a aqui vem! Nunca vi tamanha beleza!"

-Darien! Pára! Você já ganhou meu consentimento para o namoro, o que mais quer?

-Seu coração, só para mim.

-E eu já tenho o seu?

-Desde a primeira prova de matemática.-virei-me e nossos olhares se encontraram, o meu cheio de lágrimas de felicidade, e os dele repletos de verdadeira ternura.

-Eu te amo, Darien...-falei e ele me beijou calorosamente. Quando nos afastamos ele começou a acariciar meu rosto e meus cabelos. Depois olhou-me sério.

-Ah como eu queria que fosse só a mim!-desviei meus olhos, olhando para o tapete branco e fofo.

-Vamos comer? Estou morta de fome!-disse numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

-Certo!-e que foi bem-sucedida.

Enquanto comíamos conversamos sobre coisas diversas e aproveitamos a companhia e o calor um do outro.

-E sobre ontem?-Darien finalmente mencionou.

-Foi tudo bem, não se preocupe!-falei, brincando com a mão dele e relaxando minhas costas no peito dele.

-Mas eu me preocupo... Um dia você pode não conseguir...

-Confia em mim, Darien.

-Eu confio...

-Então fica tranqüilo, tenho amigos para me ajudar quando eu não conseguir. Demorei para entender isso, mas eu posso!

-E essa "V-Chan" ? Quem é?

-Eu não faço idéia...

-O uniforme dela é parecido com os de vocês, imaginei que fosse sua amiga, mas sempre agem separadas.

-Sailor-V... É mesmo, até o nome é parecido... O quê acha?

-Você é a Sailor Moon, é quem devia saber...

-Hehe, você, mais que ninguém, devia estar bem informado de que eu não sou a sábia do universo.

-Sim, eu fui informado disso.

-Então, não posso saber de tudo, entende?

-Compreendo... Mas creio que tenha uma informação da qual depende a minha vida.

-E qual seria?

-Posso te beijar?

-Sim, eu sei desta informação, tanto como você, que é uma ordem que me beije!-e ele a obedeceu.

Sua boca ansiosa se colou com a minha, me levando até o tapete, e lá nos beijamos calorosamente, como era bom sentí-lo comigo e quando nos beijávamos, sentía-me inteira, como se uma peça que faltava em mim fosse restituída à minha vida.

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi

Levantamo-nos num pulo com o bip do meu comunicador, fui até a minha bolsa e o busquei apressada.

-O quê foi?-perguntei. O rosto vermelho de raiva de Rei apareceu ali, com cara de que pretendia me queimar viva com seu golpe mais poderoso.

-SEREEEEEEENAAAAAA!!! AONDE VOCÊ SE METEU!?!?!? POR UM ACASO SE ESQUECEU DA NOSSA REUNIÃO!?-engoli a seco, assentindo, o que aumentou ainda mais a ira da morena e dei graças a Deus por aquilo ser um comunicador apenas, porque se fosse um teletransportador, Darien já podia se considerar viúvo. Darien! Ele não sabia de Rei... Olhei ao redor e ele não estava ali e sim na cozinha, guardando o resto de nosso lanche. Rei continuava a me xingar dos nomes de sempre.

-Eu já estou indo...-falei resignada e desliguei.

Fui até a cozinha e o observei lavar a louça, secá-la e guardá-la cuidadosamente. Aquela cena... Simplesmente combinava! E Darien era bom! Não parecia incomodado com o serviço, mas simplesmente acostumado. Quando ele terminou me olhou, interrogativo.

-Ainda está aqui? Pensei que já tivesse ido há séculos!-falou com um sorriso e se aproximou, pondo as mãos molhadas e geladas no meu pescoço e cabelos, tremi, mais que o normal.

-Estava te olhando e me distraí... Até mais...

-Até...-Então ele me beijou.

Descemos abraçados e na porta do prédio ele me beijou de leve na boca e depois na testa.

-Seus pais vêm amanhã, não é?

-Sim... Vou ter que conta tudo, vai ser difícil...

-Eu te ajudo. A gente se vê mais tarde na sua casa, certo?-abri um sorriso, concordando com a idéia.

-Ja ne, Darien...

-Ja ne, Usako.- e me afastei, apesar de meu corpo todo dizer que queria continuar ali nos braços quentes e protetores de Darien, minha mente falava que era minha obrigação e que fazia aquilo por ele. Meu corpo gritava que se eu fosse seria feita em pedacinhos, a mente hesitou um pouco engoliu a seco, mas sabia que não tinha opção, Rei parecia que iria me buscar ali se eu não aparecesse. Baixei a cabeça e segui em frente, resignada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-SERENA!!! ONDE ESTAVA ESTE TEMPO TODO!?-Rei gritava, querendo me avançar, sendo segurada por Lita, a duras custas.

-Gomen nassai, Rei-chan, eu... Eu me distraí...-falei, rindo um pouco no final...

-Ah se "distraiu..." Imagino o porquê! TENTE SEPARAR UM POUCO MAIS SAILOR MOON DE DARIEN CHIBA!!!-ela gritou, pediu para que Lita a largasse, ajeitou o cabelo e mais calma me olhou.-Entendeu?

O quê eu podia fazer? Assenti com força repetidas vezes, quase como um robô. E pálida sentei numa cadeira e comecei a tentar entender a continuação do assunto, novamente tinha a ver com a nossa princesa.

Pensei em Serenity, teria ela morrido? E se tivesse? O quê faríamos a partir dali? Procurávamos o Cristal para assim a encontrarmos, mas se ela não existisse... E o Negaversus?

Fechei minhas mãos com raiva, aquele belo casal, meu amado Endymion e a nossa Princesa, não haviam podido ficar juntos por culpa deles, eu não pararia de lutar, nunca!

Coloquei um pé em cima de uma cadeira e gritei com bravura como em juramento do qual todos seriam testemunhas:

-Vou acabar com o Negaversus! Com ou sem princesa...-falei bravamente e todas me olharam.

Como se tivessem visto um extraterrestre perguntando onde estava o banheiro. Uma gota surgiu em minha cabeça:

-Bem, hã... Eu estou sozinho nisso!?-elas me olharam, se recuperaram um pouco do susto. Lita foi a primeira a dizer:

-Claro, Serena! Se depender de nós esse tal de Negaversus como Zoycite e Malashite é poeira lunar!

-Claro!-Ami e Rei disseram juntas, ainda um pouco me olhando de lado. Engoli a seco.

Sentei novamente e olhei para Lua que estava pensativa, fechei um punho e criei coragem de perguntar:

-Se não encontrarmos a princesa, vamos acabar com eles mesmo assim, não é?-Lua me olhou e concordou.

-Claro, Serena, mas nós a encontraremos, estou confiante nisto, apesar de tudo, vocês são um belo time!

-Tenho o apoio de vocês também?-olhei implorando para as minhas três amigas.

-Que pergunta tola, minha cara Sailor Moon...-Rei respondeu, com a concordância de todas.

Sorri comigo, enquanto Lua voltava a falar sobre os ataques do youma serem mais freqüentes, assenti comigo, lembrando do que a repórter tem falado. De repente a porta do quarto se abriu para que desse passagem para um homem(?) de longos cabelos embaraçados usando as roupas do templo. A barba, há muito tempo não feita, moldurava uma boca aberta em prantos e suas pernas o levaram logo para atrás da Rei, como se escondesse de algum monstro. Ficamos atentas para qualquer youma que pudesse ter invadido o santuário, mas ele nunca veio

-NICHOLAS!-Rei gritou brava, para o homem desajeitado, que lhe gritava, implorando por proteção.

-Rei, me protege!!! Por favor, por Kami!!! Ele está louco, me ajuda, por favor!!! Onegai!!!-gritava desesperado, como com a vida em risco. Ami e Lita já colocavam a mão em suas canetas. Esta última foi para a porta e olhou para a direção da qual o tal Nicholas vinha. E voltou com os olhos enormes, correndo para o fundo da sala.

-Kami!!!-gritou. Rei olhou para a porta e lá apareceu um homem baixinho, careca, de olhos minúsculos e corria para Nicholas, com um arco e flecha numa das mãos e outra sacudia no ar.

-Nicholas-baka, venha aqui agora mesmo!-gritou o idoso de pele morena, agora bem vermelha.

-Senhor, por favor, me perdoa, mas eu não quero fazer este treinamento...-Nicholas respondeu se ajoelhando no chão.

O avô de Rei pareceu pensar um pouco, depois chegou quieto até o garoto, pegou seus cabelos, que cobriam os olhos, e o arrastou pelo chão, resmungando:

-Não acredito que tem coragem de dizer isto! Depois de vir até mim e implorar para treiná-lo... Não pode simplesmente desistir, não vou permitir! Agora vá colocar aquela maçã na cabeça para seu mestre praticar a mira.-disse arrastando-o, nisso Rei fechou o punho e caminhou pesado até chegar perto deles, nós a seguimos de uma distância segura.

-Vovô!!! PARE!Assim vai acabar matando o pobre coitado do Nicholas... Solte-o!-ela começou a puxar o rapaz pelos pés, enquanto o avô puxava-o pelos cabelos.-Pare, vovô! Vai acabar matando-o, por favor, pare com estas maluquices, já é hora! Vamos, vovô!!!

-Aiiiii, tá doendo... Rei!!! Salva a minha vida, por favor minha rainha, me salva.-numa hora o avô de Rei o soltou e saiu correndo, enquanto a cabeça batia no chão num estrondo. Rei se ajoelhou para socorrê-lo.

-Nicholas! Você está bem?-ela colocou a cabeça em seu colo.-Nicholas, fale comigo, olha pra mim. Kami.... Kami-sama... Olha para mim, Nicholas.

O rapaz abriu os olhos bem grogue e a encarou, com um galo na cabeça que iria cantar ainda muito.

-Estou no paraíso...-falou numa voz embriagada.-O avô de Rei me matou e fui para o paraíso onde há três delas...

Lita e eu começamos a gargalhar daquilo, Rei pulou pra trás, deixando-o cair de novo no chão e finalmente acordando do transe.

-É, Rei, você está em alta!!!-comentou Lita.-Fala da Serena, mas aí está um admirador só para você!

-Litaaaa!!! Não brinca com coisa séria!-ela falou e se virou pro Nicholas que agora estava sentado no chão ao seu lado, passando a mão no galo em sua cabeça.-Nicholas... Você está bem, me perdoa o meu avô...

-Rei... Você me salvou!!! Minha heroína!-e ele a abraçou. Lita puxou a mim e a Amy até ao quarto, onde nos sentamos sérias e depois caímos na gargalhada.

-Você viu a cara dela!?-perguntei, chorando de tanto rir.

-Hahahahahha!!! Mas que partido, hein?-falou Lita, imitando Nicholas meio grogue.

-Agora entendo...-falou Amy, cortando nossa onda de riso, olhamos sérias para ela, então.

-Entende o quê, Ami-chan?-perguntou Lita,

-Rei... Ela tinha mencionado algo assim, lembram-se?

-É mesmo...-falei, lembrando da brincadeira de Rei quanto à Lua...

-Este foi o cúmulo!!! Vocês viram?-falou Rei, entrando com passos pesados no quarto.-Quase matou o pobre Nicholas!

-Rei-chan...-Lita comentou, pondo uma mão em seu ombro, bem de leve, como se para aliviar-lhe o estresse.

-Falávamos disso agora, desde quando está assim?-perguntou Ami, como se fosse uma psicóloga, ou algo assim.

-Faz pouco tempo, mas está insuportável!-ela disse deitando no chão. Olhando para o teto, parecia refletir.

-Talvez seja a velhice, pode ter-lhe finalmente afetado.-Lita refletiu. Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Rei, a qual só eu e ela percebemos.

-Rei, não chore!-disse deitando nela, abraçando-a.-Vai dar tudo certo!!!

-Não vai Serena!-ela disse, agora chorando pra valer, me abraçando, procurando conforto.-E se for verdade e se ele estiver morrendo? O que eu faço? Faz tempo que só tenho a ele neste mundo...

-Mas e nós!?-perguntei, ainda abraçando-a, chorando com ela.-Nós estamos aqui, com você!

-Serena...-ela me abraçou e pareceu se acalmar enfim.-Arigatou... Obrigada por ser minha amiga.

-Conta comigo, sempre...-falei.

-Com todas nós!- falou Lita. Rei sorriu.

-Estão sendo precipitadas...-Ami já tinha o mini computador na mão e digitava impacientemente.

-Como assim, Ami-chan?-perguntou Rei, com esperança na voz e nos olhos.

-Segundo os meus cálculos, seria quase impossível que ele tenha se tornado tão insano da noite para o dia. Minha hipótese que tenha algo a ver com o Negaversus.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-na mesma hora o grito nos assustou, confirmando a sugestão de Ami.

-Nicholas!-Rei disse no mesmo instante, pegou sua caneta e gritou:-Pelo o Poder de Marte!

-Pelo Poder de Júpiter!

-Pelo Poder de Mercúrio!!!-gritaram as três, então eu peguei meu broche e disse as palavras mágicas:

-Pelo Poder do Prisma Lunar!-e logo estávamos prontas para a batalha.

Ao chegarmos lá, o avô de Rei flutuava e Zoycite segurava firme um dos cristais arco-íris.

-Pare!!!-falei, apontando para a mulher de cabelos loiros encachoados, presos num rabo de cavalo. Num uniforme apertado cinza-azul, luvas brancas, suas mãos fecharam-se em punho. Seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de contrariedade.

-Vovô!-Rei gritou por trás de mim.

-Deixe-o, Zoycite!-falei. Mas ela simplesmente gargalhou.

-Acha que pode mandar em mim, Sailor Babaca? Muito bem, vou deixar um youma com vocês para ensiná-las qual é sua posição perante nós, Comandantes do Negaversus!-e ela sumiu no meio de um monte de pétalas de rosas rosa claro.

Neste momento o avô de Rei vagarosamente se transformou em um youma horrível, como todos os outras, mas com características ainda mais bestiais.

-Vovô...-Rei se ajoelhou no chão, lágrimas nos olhos.

-Rei...-Lita disse, impotente. O youma foi exatamente em cima dela, ela o segurou com a sua super força, mas logo foi derrubada e quase que atropelada por ele.

-Não posso... Não posso lutar contra meu próprio avô!-ela gritou, no ápice de seu ataque de lágrimas.

-Calma, Sailor Marte!-falou Ami, digitando ainda mais veloz em seu computador.-Não vamos machucá-lo, todos os humanos transformados em youma voltaram ao normal até hoje, seu avô não será exceção.

-Mas, Ami, ninguém tinha a idade dele, talvez ele não resista à drenagem de energia que temos que fazer, antes de Sailor Moon dar o golpe final.-Rei comentou.

-Uma ajuda seria muito bem aceita!-reclamou Sailor Jupiter, já um tanto machucada de impedir que o youma atacasse, sem usar ataque algum.

-Perdão, Júpiter!-falei e fui até o local.-Tiara Lunar!

Mas para variar não adiantou. A tiara não o feriu muito e ele desta vez veio para cima de mim.

-Sailor Moon, não o ataque!!! Ele muito fraco para resistir!-gritou Rei.

-Mas é mais forte que eeeeeeeeeeeu!!!-gritei, correndo do youma.

Quando ia pular em cima de mim, talvez para dar um abraço de urso... Não, nenhuma rosa apareceu tendo sida atirada de um galã mascarado que provavelmente tinha sido o namorado de nossa princesa e que agora foi meu primeiro beijo e um de meus amores.

Um calor foi sentido em minhas pernas, quase que completamente descobertas, por causa da saia minúscula. Olhei um pouco para trás e um golpe realmente forte punha fogo no youma terrível que gemia de dor raiva.

-Rei!-gritei, já imaginando o acontecido.

-Talvez... Talvez ele seja mais forte do que qualquer uma aqui, mas nós quatro juntas conseguiremos!-Rei disse, fazendo um sinal de arma com a mão e soprando um dos dedos, piscando com um dos olhos.

-Muito bem, é a minha vez! Trovão de Júpiter Ressoe!-Lita lançou seu golpe na fera que ainda se recuperava do último ataque surpresa.

-Ele está quase sem forças, Sailor Moon!-Ami gritou, eu assenti e poderia terminar com aquilo. Tomara que aquilo não cansasse o monstro tanto quanto me cansava, o avô de Rei poderia realmente não resistir.

-Cura Lunar, Ação!-gritei com todas as forças, com os olhos fechados, bem apertado, torci silenciosamente para que tudo ficasse bem. Terminei a descarga de energia e abri-os lentamente, muito temerosa. Eu me culparia eternamente se fizesse algum dano permanente. Uma lágrima corria por minha bochecha direita, quando constatei que Rei abraçava o avô, desmaiado, pela quase falta de energia.

-Vovô! Vovô, o senhor está bem? Acorda! Responde, vovô...-ela o sacudia, chorando mais do que jamais vi aquela Sailor, uma das mais fortes quando o assunto era equilíbrio emocional.

-Rei... Ele... Ele...-perguntei, não conseguindo por meus pensamentos em palavras adequadas.

A morena me olhou com seus belos olhos e sorriu.

-Ele está vivo, Serena, apenas desacordado. Mas não pense que serei eu a carregá-lo para dentro. Alguém chame Nicholas! Ele não acorda de forma alguma!

-Eu vou!-falei, dando um pulo com das mãos levantadas, me oferecendo.

-Vai logo!-disse ela, firmemente, já sem lágrimas, mas de volta com o jeito rude e presunçoso de sempre.

-Nicholas!!! A sua namorada está precisando de ajuda!!!-corri, gritando.

O homem surgiu na entrada onde eu já me encontrava, procurando por Rei, com um enorme sorriso incrédulo no rosto.

-Onde!? Onde!? Serena, foi ela quem disse isso para você? Ela falou que... Falou que estamos... Estamos namorando!?-ele perguntou, lágrimas de felicidade no rosto.

-Sereeeeeeenaaaaaa!!!-ouvi o grito de Rei, sorri enquanto assentia para Nicholas.-NÃO ACHE QUE VAI SE LIVRAR DISSO!!!

Ela começou a correr atrás de mim, esquecendo o próprio avô no chão. Olhei para Nicholas ainda sorrindo.

-Leva o avô dela pro quarto, ele desmaiou, vai deixar muuuuuito feliz!!! Ela é tão tímida, que não queria que eu te dissesse isso... Tchauzinho!!! Se eu sobreviver...-e saí correndo pela minha vida.

-Volte aqui Serena Tsukino!!!

-Essa foi por atrapalhar meu encontro com Darien!!!-gritei ainda correndo, olhei para trás dando língua. Foi inevitável...

Bump!

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiii-falei, com a bunda no chão, passando a mão na testa no lugar da colisão... Não contra uma árvore, parede ou coisa semelhante, já conhecia o templo de outras corridas... Devia estar perto das escadas... Abri os olhos, temerosa. Na minha frente um rapaz, já levantado me oferecia a mão. Seus olhos azuis riam para os meus. Aceitei a mão, sorrindo, também.

-Puxa, Cabecinha de Vento, certos costumes nunca mudam.... Continuamos nos encontrando constantemente.

-Darieeeeeeeen!!!-falei, abraçando-o, surpresa.

-Olá, Usako, como vai?

-Vou bem!!!

-Fiquei preocupado que não me tenha ligado e vim ver se ainda estava aqui.

-Daaaaaaarieeeeeen!!!-algo abraçou o Darien, enquanto eu o largava. Olhei melhor e era Rei, toda a briga esquecida.

-Olá, Rei-chan, como vamos indo?

-Vou bem e você? Achei incrível você e Serena, juntos!

Mais uma mancada de Darien, eu nunca tinha falado nada do templo, mas desta vez eu percebi, resolvi perguntá-lo em outra ocasião, desta vez o ciúmes tinha dominado a minha cabeça.

-Rei! Larga meu Darien neste exato instante!-ela o abraçou mais me olhou e pôs a língua pra fora, aumentando a minha raiva.

-Larga!!! Daaaaaaaaarieeeeeeeeeeeen... Solta ela!!!-chorei.

-Calma, Sere-chan...-falou ele, mas não a largou. Resolvi apelar para outros métodos.

-Rei-chan...-falei com a voz macia.-Nicholas, seu namorado, vai ficar com muuuuitos ciúmes, logo ele que estava com feliz com a notícia. Não acha? Ver a amada abraçando um ex... Que coisa, Rei, não pensa em seus sentimentos? Sei que me inveja por estar com Darien e tudo o mais, porém... Pense nele um pouco, né? Ou só o pegou para fazer ciúmes?

-Serena!-Ela gritou, mas olhou para algo por cima de meus ombros. Olhei para tal direção.-Nicholas! Não é o que está pensando!!! Darien e eu... Somos só amigos! Nem isso ele é o namorado de uma ami... Ex-amiga minha!!!-mas Nicholas saiu correndo.-Volta, Nicholas!!!

-Então não tem nada a ver vocês dois? Não sabia que se dava explicações a meros conhecidos...-falei, com voz de implicância, Rei ficou vermelha.

-Serena!

-Rei, o que quer que seja que haja entre vocês dois, esse Nicholas parece gostar muito de você...-Darien falou.-E você se importa com ele, então vamos!!! Vá lá e se explique!

-Certo! Serena, você me paga depois!-e ela saiu correndo na direção do outro rapaz, deixando a mim e Darien sozinhos.

-Enfim sós...-ele falou meus pensamentos.

Passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para perto e me beijou profundamente, sob a luz da lua brilhante no céu... Passarinhos se escondiam nas árvores, quase em flor, estrelas brilhavam, nossos corações batiam num mesmo ritmo, o qual não conhecíamos, mas tocávamos de cor. Arbustos se mexiam, dando risadinhas, tudo era lindo!!!

Peraí? Arbustos se mexiam? Risadinhas?

Afastei a boca de Darien da minha. Ele me olhou interrogativo, um tanto frustrado, dei um olhar um tanto do tipo: "Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo e você fica quieto aí!"

Andei até o arbusto.

-Talvez não tão a sós, Darien!-falei, puxando alguém pelo cabelo. Era Lita.-Lita!

-Aiaiaiaiaiai!!! Solta!-ela falou, pedindo uma trégua. Ami se levantou logo depois.

-Sabia que estava errado... As idéias de Rei nunca são tão boas... Eu falei Lita...-disse ela, balançando a cabeço.

-rei?-perguntei, já entendendo tudo.

-Sim, ela disse que tinha deixado você e Darien aqui sozinhos e que aqui era um ótimo esconderijo.-Lita respondeu

Na minha cabeça podia ouvir Rei se rindo, vingativamente.

-Sabíamos que era errado, mas como nunca os tínhamos visto juntos mesmo... A curiosidade foi maior, gomen ne...-falou Ami.

-Está tudo bem!-disse eu, sorrindo, entendo a posição delas.

-Que bom! Eu sabia que Serena era uma boa pessoa e que não se aborreceria!-falou Lita, com os braços por trás da cabeça.

-Isso mesmo!!!-falei assentindo, orgulhosa de minha bondade.

-E por isso ela e Darien vão dar um beijo na nossa frente, por serem nossos amigos. Até porque Darien busca aprovação...-minha cara foi no chão.

-Isso mesmo!-gritou Rei vindo de longe.-Beija!

-Beija!!!-Lita falou e as duas começaram o famoso coro.

-Beija!!!-disse Ami e todas ficaram quietas, olhando-a. Mas depois lembraram da missão inicial.

-Beija! Beija! Beija!-gritavam as três. Darien me puxou, quando eu estava distraída com minha vergonha e fez o que havia sido tão pedido.

De repente os suspiros das três sumiram de minha cabeça com aquele... Direi como? Beeeeeeeijoooooooo.

O avô de Rei estava bem e ela já tinha um outro alguém para esquecer-se de Darien. Tuxedo Mask pertencia à sua princesa Serenity. E Darien me amava! Estava comigo, ali do meu lado. Tudo começava a ficar perfeito!

FIM!!!

Anita, 22/06/2002

Calma!!! Calma!!! Eu tô brincando!!!

Continuará...

Hehe

Notas da Autora:

Exato mais um capítulo de Várias Formas, a pedido do público e por vontade minha. Porém, talvez, este só chegue lá para Agosto, pretendo terminar um outro fic, aí entro em prova, já semana que vem, que está atolada de trabalho ainda não feito... Então, esperem uma parada temporária. Mas não se preocupem, certinho? Se querem que este fic continue me escrevam para: anita_fiction@yahoo.com e digam o que acharam do fic, do capítulo, o que espram e que não querem que eu pare e porque. Se eu não receber muitos e-mails quer dizer que não há porque continuar. Então se está lendo e realmente quer que ele continue, mandem um e-mail. Fará o fic continuar (felicidade para os leitores) e encherá a minha caixa(felicidade para mim). Lembrem-se: Um e-mail faz a diferença. Por causa de um único e-mail eu passei a voltar a escrever fics em português quando eu só tinha cinco: três de Eva e duas de Rayearth(Teatro das Verdades e Destino de Lágrimas)

Agradecimentos: Acabei de falar do seu e-mail, Wlad... Arigatou!!! Mas o fórum tb tem a ver com isso, então... É pra vocês também!!! Fabíola, Hadrian Marius, Lailla, Cyaria, Miaka, Denise, Mylla-chan(Usagi Tsukino), Marina, NGA, Goo, DS, Mestre, Rey e todos os que eu não pus aqui, por ter medo de se zangarem... Ou por ter esquecido mesmo... Obrigada por me apoiarem!!! Isso realmente ajuda a um autor!

Sugestões: Leiam as fics de Hadrian Marius e visitem meu site(lá tem!!!) http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul, também visitem o site dele, é muuuito bom!!! http://www.guaruhara.hpg.com.br, até mais, minna-chan!!!


	5. No Fim, nos Amamos de Várias Formas

Notas Iniciais:

E aí!?!?!?!?!? Eu voltei da minha viagem de férias e vi minha caixa repleta de mails... Ai ai... Metade me exigindo este cap, uma parte de spam e um deles, como sempre, me ameaçando de morte .()

Então, desejo concedido, o último capítulo está eletrizante, enquanto nosso mocinho enfrenta o grande e apavorante papa Kenji, Sere vai numa batalha contra um... Manequim? Ah, isso é pato em relação a Darien! Bjins!

E como sempre meu mail está te esperando: 

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Várias Formas de Te Amar**

**Capítulo 5- No Fim, nos Amamos de Várias Formas**

-Sereeeeena!!!-mamãe disse ao entrar em casa, melhor, berrou.

Desci de meu confortável quarto, da frente do ventilador(como aquela primavera estava ficando quente!) e lhe dei um abraço, tamanha a minha saudade!

-Mamãe!!! Que bom que chegou!!!-falei, entre lágrimas, sei que sou chorona, mas sentia tanto a falta dela, tanta coisa havia acontecido durante sua ausência, tanto por contar.

-Tá bem Serena... Preciso de ar!-disse, me afastando.-Vá ajudar a descarregar o carro que lhe dou o que lhe comprei.

-Presentes!?-meus olhos brilharam e fui ajudar Sammy e meu pai. Dando umas olhadas para ver se achava os tão preciosos.

Não os achei.

Mamãe fez almoço, me pedindo ajuda para aquilo, já que estava cansada e tinha que terminar logo, estávamos famintos! Não tive escolha, alguns presentes estavam em jogo.

Jogam tão sujo, estes nossos pais! Terminado o almoço, ela me pediu para ajudar com a louça, enquanto Sammy e papai assistiam tevê na maior folga!

-E o que fez, Serena?-olhei-a e recordei primeiro meu machucado, não contaria, não tinha necessidade.

-Algumas coisas, como me virar por uma semana e continuar viva.-ela se riu um pouco e falou que estava muito preocupada com me encontrar gorda de tanto fast food. Repliquei que não havia comido só aquilo.

-Mas comeu...-não pude negar.-E não fez nenhuma festa? A casa me parece um tanto inteira...

-Mamãe! Apenas chamei minhas amigas, mas não fizemos tanta bagunça assim, só o normal.

-"timo.-ela então me olhou de repente, como se fosse falar mais algo, então parou.

-O que foi, mamãe?

-Não há mais nada por me contar?-eu simplesmente gelei, me perguntei se era sentimento de mãe, ou se só queria me arrancar algo, fazendo-me pensar que já o sabia, como quando alguém diz que o bolo foi comido e alguém baixa os olhos. Não comi bolo algum, mas baixei os olhos e o chão se tornou a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Mãe é bicho terrível, podia não saber antes, mas ela um dia já passou por algo assim. Soube naquele momento que a resposta para sua última pergunta era "sim".

-É uma longa história...-comentei, baixo. Ela assentiu e sentou na mesa, onde noutra noite, eu e Darien havíamos sentado e também eu e as meninas falamos de Darien e companhia.

-Já tive a sua idade e peguei o gosto por estas aí... São as melhores já notou?

-Bem... Não sei por onde começar.

-Serena, chega de clichês... Qual é o nome do garoto?-olhei-a repentinamente. Ela sabia do que estava falando e decidiu parar de rodeios. Corei ao responder.

-Qual deles?-minha mãe ficou se assustou um pouco e notei o duplo sentido. Não que fosse tão diferente o meu pensamento do dela, mas... Bem, era melhor me corrigir.-Eu... Gosto de três. E não beijei-os todos.

Alívio para minha mãe.

-Um deles me pediu para namorar...-continuei. Ela olhou com um pequeno sorriso de excitação, então entendi que ali não era a minha mãe e sim mais uma de minhas amigas.-Eu aceitei, mas ele quer saber sobre vocês.

-Peça-o para vir jantar, hoje mesmo de preferência!

-Tá bem...

-Mas falou-me três... Explica a história, Serena.

-É que... Dois são meio que possíveis, mas um, eu não sei... Ele é um tanto diferente. Tão um jeito escorregadio e raramente me fala diretamente, nunca realmente disse que gostava de mim, mas também não disse que não.

-E ele sabe de seus sentimentos?

-Sim! Foi o próprio que me aconselhou a ficar com o que estou.

-Só lhe quer o melhor... Provavelmente... E qual é o nome do, devo chamar, namorado...?-ela de fato enrolou um pouco na palavra, o que em deixou vermelha.

-Darien Chiba.

-Nome forte... Diga como ele é...

-Liiiiiiindooooo!!!-falei, sabendo que meus olhos haviam virado dois corações.

-Além disso...

-Maravilhoso, fantástico!!!-ela me olhou com uma gota de suor.-E inteligente, com bons modos, simpático...

-Quantos anos ele tem?-ela perguntou de forma natural e senti facadas por todo o meu corpo, para mim não, mas meu pai iria achá-lo um velhaco...

-Dezenove, acho... Não tenho certeza...-comentei, bem de leve, a fim de diminuir a tensão. Mamãe manteve a calma...

-Certo, não é muito velho, Serena?

-Não!!! É moda namorar mais velhos!!! Aquela minha quedinha antiga, o Andrew, era tanto quanto ele. E você gostava dele!!!-sim, ela sabia do Andrew, coisa que não era muito difícil, até Darien sabia...

-Mas este era simpático, cabeça fria e não iria dar em nada. Uma paixonite é longe de sr um namoro.

-Bem, Darien é melhor que Andrew...-comentei.

-Imagino, trocou um pelo o outro... Mas e quanto aos sentimentos dele? Você não gosta de outros dois?

-É... Ele sabe! Foi o primeiro a saber... Mas pelo o jeito entende, me pediu uma chance, namorando-o.

-Então a proposta veio da boca dele?

-Sim. Ele não é incrível!-gritei, com mais corações ao meu redor. Minha mãe sacudiu a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, daquele jeito de mãe de dizer "essa menina..."

-Seu pai não vai gostar...

-Só porque é quatro anos mais velho!?

-Na sua idade faz muita diferença, mais ainda na cabeça de seu pai.

-Não é justo! Vai como Darien é legal! Impossível não se apaixonar por ele!!!

-Certo... Bem, encerremos esta conversa, vá falar com ele para vir às sete e meia.

-Posso ir!?

-Claro!

-Iupiiiiiiiiii!!!

----------

Ele estava no salão de jogos conversando com Andrew. Eu o tinha avisado para me esperar que chegava em meia hora. Não o dei tempo de perguntar o que era, mas até onde o vi com o amigo, parecia preocupado...

-Boa tarde!-gritei, enquanto ouvi os sinos anunciando a minha chegada, como se fosse preciso... Eu dava conta do recado! Hehe

Andrew me olhou com o sorriso de sempre e Darien virou-se lentamente do amigo para mim. E abriu aquele sorriso que anda me derretendo tanto...

-Como vai, Serena?-Andrew perguntou. Eu assenti, como se dissesse que bem. O loiro me olhou não entendendo minha reação calma, incomum. Logo ela sorriu como se já soubesse, olhou para Darien.-Ah! Acho melhor não segurar velha...

-Hehe.-sorri, um pouquinho vermelha.-Obrigada, Andrew...

-Tudo bem! O quê vai querer tomar?

-Nada por ora... Acabei de almoçar!

-Chama se quiser!-ele se foi, não sem antes bater com a mão no ombro de Darien, como se quisesse encorajá-lo de algo.

Sim, o senhor em questão estava de fato cabisbaixo, o que me deixou não bem curiosa e sim preocupada.

-Algum problema, Dar-kun?-sentei-me no banco ao lado, mas ele logo levantou-se, me olhando e fez sinal para que o seguisse. Fomos para uma mesa no canto.

-O que tem a dizer?-ele perguntou um pouco seco enquanto se sentava no sofá que ia de um canto ao outra da parede. Eu sentei-me bem a seu lado, mas como estava assustada, sei que deixei uma certa distância.

-Primeiro você. Por quê a tristeza?

-Estou com medo de te perder...-ele disse, calmo, olhando para as próprias mãos que se estalavam os dedos no seu colo, impacientes. Eu me acalmei.

-Perder?

-Sim... Se não for para esse Tuxedo Mask e o outro sujeito, para seus pais. Tenho que esta semana que se acaba hoje, na qual fomos tão felizes, tenha sido apenas um retiro da realidade...-eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, isso o fez olhar repentino para meu rosto sorridente.

-Que kawaii! Mas não se preocupa... Foi realmente sobre isso que o chamei, mas não com o que espera.

-Como assim?-uns mil pontos de interrogação flutuavam por sua cabeça. Notei que na excitação não tinha sido nada clara.

-Hahaha! Eu te chamei pra dizer que meus pais querem te conhecer. Você vai, não vai!?

-Quer dizer que vão permitir nosso namoro!? Melhor, você achou que valia a pena contá-los?-eu assenti.

-Achei que valia a pena? Ué?

-Bem, imaginei que fosse me largar, já que não valia a pena se esforçar tanto por nós...

-Darien!

-Gomen ne, Sere-chan...

-Tá desculpado! Mas não mais esqueça que te amo muito, por mais que ame a outros, você ainda é o meu namorado!-ele me olhou já sorrindo de novo, e toda a moral que eu tava até a pouco desmoronou e voltei a ficar tímida novamente.

-O quê houve? Ficou triste comigo?-ele perguntou, pegando em minha mão.

-Não... É só que o assunto morreu... Vou pedir algo!-levantei-me, mas ele não me largou.

-Senta!-ele ordenou. Eu baixei a orelha e sentei como mandada.

Darien botou uma mão no meu ombro e levantou a outra. Andrew veio imediatamente e sorriu ao nos ver juntos.

-E então? O que era de tanta importância, Serena?-ele perguntou, mas Darien o lançou um olhar que o fez recuar, eu sorri.-Está bem... O que vão querer?

Eu já ia responder, mas a mão de Darien apertou meu ombro fortemente.

-Um sundae de chocolate com cobertura extra de morango e um sorvete de creme para mim, Andrew.

-Pra já!-e ele se foi, Darien me olhou como se para confirmar.

-Sim! Hehehe, mas por que não me deixou pedir?

-Por que pelo ao menos em algo eu tenho que fazer o papel de namorado, não é?-então a mão em meu ombro me empurrou para ele, e nos beijamos.

-Desculpa atrapalhar, mas...-Andrew nos interrompeu um minuto depois, eu saí da minha proteção um tanto ruborizada, tanto por falta de ar, quanto por timidez.-Nossa! Ainda é um tanto esquisito vê-los! É recente, eu sei, mas não devia ser tão estranho...

-Cala a boca e bota logo o lanche antes que derretam!-Darien disse, brincalhão, apontando para o lanche em questão.

-Tá bem...-Andrew pôs tudo na mesa e se foi com a cabeça baixa. Eu sorri.

-Não precisava falar assim, Darien...

-Eu estou com fome, Serena! E de fato nosso sorvete se derreteria... Andrew anda passando do limite com sua curiosidade...

-hahahahahaha!-disse, tomando meu sundae, estava especialmente delicioso. Uma pergunta me veio à cabeça, enquanto olhava pela janela, para o lado de fora, onde no momento um garotinho chorava pedindo para jogar e sendo literalmente arrastado pela mãe. Seria os beijos de Darien mais gostosos que aquele sundae? Ou seriam iguais? Ou seriam melhores ainda juntos?

Sorri meio ruborizada com aquele pensamento, minha cabeça anda estranha ultimamente. Eu sei que anda!

Darien me olhou interrogativo.

-O quê houve?-perguntou, no meio de seu sorvete.

-Meus pensamentos malucos, não se preocupa!-ele me olhou, como lutando contra de me implorar para contá-lo sobre tal coisa.

-Está bem...-decidiu pelo contrário e voltou a tomar seu sorvete.

-Eu te amo...-falei de repente, escapou da minha boca, foi tão simples que ele me olhou inteiramente assustado.

-Eu também te amo, Serena...-ele falou botando a mão em meu pescoço e me dando um selinho. Ao nos separarmos, logo a seguir, sorri. Meu coração estava pulando de alegria ali dentro de mim.

-Ah! Minha mãe pediu que fosse lá às sete e meia!

-Vou ir sim.

-"timo!

-Vamos dar uma volta?-perguntou, ao notar que eu já havia terminado.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!-dei um pulo e saí correndo até o galpão, dando pulinhos. No caminho tropecei em algo qualquer e fui com a cara-

No ar? Eu tinha parado no meio do ar! Logo minha cabeça voltou a funcionar computando uma solução lógica. Computando... Computando... Computando... Levando resultado até a boca... Ação completa!

-Darien?-dei um pulo, saindo dos braços dele e voltando ao equilíbrio, ou quase... Escorreguei e o balcão foi chegando cada vez mais perto, perto, perto... Parou? Desta vez fui mais rápida e menos assustada. Eu me concertei, sem me largar do Darien, e o encarei.

-Acho que está no contrato te segurar quando cair, não é? Hummm, literalmente.

-hehe.-eu o abracei.

Saímos, depois que ele pagou, e estávamos andando sem rumo de mãos dadas. As garotas me olhavam invejosas e eu sorria. Eu queria exibí-lo aonde pudesse! Era tão bom estar com ele, além do mais. Assim andamos, meu sorriso cada vez mais aberto, orgulhoso.

-É melhor ir pra casa.-disse Darien, parando e olhando o relógio.

-Está tarde... Quero estar bem bonita pra você mais tarde!

-E eu também... Eu te acompanho até... Perto de casa.

-hahahaha, por que não vai mais até lá, senhor Chiba?

-Tenho amor próprio...

Andamos em silêncio, não era tão longe, então logo ele parou e me deu um beijo. Foi rápido, sem me dar muito tempo para raciocinar...

-Até mais...-ele falou.

-Calma, Darien...Deixa eu me recuperar...-ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Pronto?-eu olhei, eu o abracei, eu o beijei.

-Até!

---------

-Onde está aquele ladrão de garotinhas? Está atrasado!-disse meu pai, eu estava sentada no chão jogando Sailor-V na sala e ele no sofá.

-Seu relógio está adiantado alguns minutos, querido...-respondeu minha mãe chegando da cozinha, retirando o avental.

-Mas ele tem mais do que obrigação de chegar cedo.

-Não tem não, sabe que ficar um pouco atrasado é elegante.

-Isso é de há um século atrás.

-Assim como a sua cabeça.-minha mãe responde, como um ponto final, o que fez meu calar e, emburrado, meter a cara no jornal que havia lido mais cedo.

Eu sorri de ansiedade, sabia que ambos amariam Darien, ele era cativante com todos, não exatamente como Andrew, mas ainda melhor, de uma forma diferente. Como uma paralela!

-DROGAAAAAAA!!!-gritei, ao notar que havia perdido. Pulei no ar brava e chutei a estante onde ficava a tevê. Pra quê?-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

-Querida, calminha, não vai querer que seu namorado te veja assim, não é?-minha mãe disse com um sorriso meio debochado, mas surtiu efeito, eu me calei engolindo as lágrimas.

BLING-BLONG

Levantei bem rápido com um sorriso, como se ao invés da campanhia houvesse ouvido a linda voz de Darien.

-Está adiantado um minuto! Isto não cavalheiro...-disse meu pai, olhando o relógio. Minha mãe sorriu.

Ajeitei o cabelo e concertei a minha blusa, botando a saia no lugar. Abri lentamente a porta, tentando segurar a ansiedade que fazia meu coração bater. E lá estava ele com um casaco marrom e calça jeans, nem chique nem muito simples.

-Darieeeeeeeeeen!!!-eu o abracei, estragando minha farsa.

-Serena... Ar.... Respirar... Ar...-eu o soltei e ele sorriu.

-ENTRA!!!-gritei e abri mais a porta, dando passagem e pegando seu casaco. Fechei a porta e o pendurei.-Que bom que veio!!! Eu estava te esperando, não via a hora de chegar!!! Você está bem? Passou a tarde bem? Que perfume cheiroso que marca é? Você gosta de estrogonofe? Se nunca provou, vai amar!!! Mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira!!! De primeira linha, como todas as mães! A sua também é? Se bem que é difícil ser como a minha mãe, ela é simplesmente demais, melhor ainda porque fez especialmente para nós!!!-eu o olhei por um segundo.-Entra, Darien, sem cerimônias, por favor, meus pais estão aqui, doidos pra te conhecer... Sabe que eu estava pensando tanto em você que perdi na Sailor-V e tão bobinha chutei a estante e me machuquei, quer ver, já tá até roxo, como eu me machuco fácil! O que tá fazendo parado aí? Já mandei entrar!-ele sorriu, ainda no mesmo lugar e em deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Você deve ser Darien... Desculpa a Serena, às vezes ela se anima um tanto...-minha apareceu e estendeu sua mão para Darien.-Meu nome é Tsukino Ikkuko, é uma ordem que me chame de Ikkuko...-Darien sorriu encantador, pegou a mão de minha mãe e lhe deu um beijo, naquele estilo de filme romântico. Não preciso dizer que ela ficou um tantinho vermelha e surpreendida.

-É um prazer, Ikkuko.

-Então você é o ladrão de-papai parou com um olhar ameaça... Hã, bem, gracioso e significativo de mamãe.-Sou Tsukino Kenji. Senhor Tsukino pra você rapazinho...

-A janta já está quase pronta, venha filha, ajuda a sua mãe a pô-la. E Ken-kun... Faça a sala para Darien.

-Hai...-meu pai disse submisso.

Entrei com mamãe, que foi pegar uma panela e me deu.

-Serena, ele é simplesmente lindo... Muito perfeito pro meu gosto...-minha mãe falou pegando uma outra panela, os talheres e pratos já estavam lá.

-Eu sei... Mas eu acho que não tem problema...-deu uma risada.-Se não der certo com ele, vou para o próximo!

Mamãe riu, mas eu já sabia que não seria tão simples assim. Eu já estava demais envolvida com este aqui.

Terminamos de pôr tudo e os homens se acomodaram. Papai e mamãe de um lado e nós dois de outro.

-Fale de seus pais, Darien.-começou minha mãe.

-Sim... Chiba é um nome conhecido no Japão...-continuou meu pai. Darien tomou ar.

-Está falando dos Chiba... Bem, eles moram em Kioto e sempre foram muito bons comigo. Começando por me criarem e tudo o mais.

-Seu pai é um importante médico em todo o país, foi uma pena ter se aposentado, mas continua trabalhando, não é?-meu pai continuou. Eu nem sabia daquilo, só então percebi quão pouco Darien falava de si.

-Sim, ele sempre se dedicou ao trabalho voluntário, apesar de ter trabalhado por anos em hospitais particulares. Hoje ele exerce lá mesmo no hospital público...

-E o que faz em Tóquio?

-Moro aqui desde os seis ou sete e quando meus pais voltaram para Kioto, decidi que ficaria por aqui. Papai me deu casa e comida e logo me acostumei a viver sozinho. Nunca realmente dependi deles mais que financeiramente.

-E estuda?

-Na Universidade de Tóquio, senhor Tsukino. Ela é federal, em geral ultimamente, meu pai só paga o apartamento, as contas, e me dá uma mesada numa conta bancária que raramente uso. Trabalho para me sustentar, sinto-me melhor assim.

-E o que estuda?

-Direito...

-Uma bela carreira, mas eu prefiro bem mais ao jornalismo.

-Também me faz gosto tal carreira, mas sempre tive um amor especial pelo Direito. Poucos amei mais que Ele. Serena está nesta minoria.-digo que apesar de não estar participando da conversa, eu ouvia muito bem e fiquei vermelha. Minha mãe sorriu me olhando, o que piorou minha vermelhidão. Papai e Darien passaram a conversar sobre tais carreiras, até chegar a conclusão de eram parecidas.

-Onde morava antes de vir para Tóquio? Não sabia que Chiba havia morado em outro lugar...

-Eu não lembro, senhor Tsukino, mas meu pai sempre morou aqui desde a época de sua faculdade.

-Como não se lembra?

-Bem...-Darien baixou um pouco a cabeça e me olhou, como se procurasse coragem. Eu o sorri.-Quando eu tinha seis ou sete, sofri um acidente terrível que me levou os verdadeiros pais e a memória. O médico que me tratou acabou por me adotar e o considero meu pai até hoje.-meu pai ficou calado terminando a comida, eu botei minha mão nas mãos dele, me sentindo culpada por não sabê-lo antes. O próprio só me deu um sorriso.

Ao terminarmos, meus pais nos deixaram a sós na sala.

-Nunca me contou...

-Não achei necessário.-ele disse pondo a mão em meu ombro e olhando para a tela de tevê.

-Sinto-me culpada.

-Não há por quê...

-Eu nunca liguei muito pra você! Claro que tem por quê me sentir assim... Agora quero saber tudo!-ele me olhou com um sorriso, debochando da minha raiva de si própria.

-Eu não quero contar. O quê fará agora?

-Brigar contigo!-cruzei meus braços e me afastei.

-Vamos, Sere... Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, nem sei o que falar, não lembro!

-Mas eu devia ter perguntado! Para pelo ao menos ficar com pena, ou coisa assim! Mas não! Eu ainda por cima falei da minha mãe e tudo o mais, enquanto você não tem uma própria!!! Que crueldade minha...

-Você é incrível...-ele disse, olhando sem ver a tevê.

-Por quê?-olhei-o curiosa, ele se voltou com um sorriso.

-Você não teve pena, como todos quando eu conto. Teve raiva de si própria! Como consegue ser assim? Olha eu aqui brincando com algo com o qual sempre fiquei triste... Como pode me fazer sentir bem? Serena... Como pode?-eu o olhei, honestidade em seus olhos. E comecei a rir, ele tinha razão!

-Desculpa, Darien...

-Tudo bem... Eu também tenho que me desculpar, por nunca ter dito...

-Então estamos quites!

-Claro!-e eu o beijei, bem rápido, com medo de ser pega. Mas quando notei que ninguém nos espiava, não resisti e mergulhei num profundo beijo.

---------

Fiquei olhando para o teto de meu quarto, muito agitada para dormir. Quando Darien se foi, meu pai passou a elogiá-lo, como um bom rapaz, muito simpático e com boa cabeça, que era para eu ser muito boa com ela, pois um desses é só uma vez na vida que aparecem.

Minha vida estava ótima!

Então eu dormi... Não deveria... Pois eu sonharia com Endymion (aka Tuxedo Mask) e ele acabaria com minha vida perfeita...

Como? Deixa que eu conto.

Estávamos no baile e andávamos por ali, ele me levava a algum lugar.

"Aqui poderemos conversar sem sermos perturbados."

Endymion falou me olhando, meus olhos tinham lágrimas e meus únicos pensamentos eram de que o mundo acabaria se fôssemos inimigos.

-Minha princesa, não tenha este terror enfeitando sua bela face.

-Não suportaria uma vida sem você...

-Não nos separaremos.

-Mas seremos inimigos.

-Se for forte, tudo ficará bem.

-Mas eu não sou... Sou uma princesa mimada que não conhece a dor além daquela que saudades suas me provocam.

-Não, você é muito forte e poderá vencer Beril, um dia.-suas mãos seguravam gentilmente meus braços, me puxando para junto de si. Eu me sentia segura, meu coração batia forte, me aquecendo.

-Não sou...-falei, com menos convicção.

-Se confia em mim, vai acreditar no que digo. Você é sim, princesa; aprenderá a ser ainda mais, logo, logo.

-Mas...

-Você confia em mim.-ele me aproximou, seus olhos por trás da máscara me olhavam, eu sentia que sim.

-Não posso confiar em alguém de quem não vejo os olhos.-falei, tirando-lhe a máscara.-Mas eu confio em você.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados e logo eu fiz o mesmo e ele me beijou, bem de leve, bem doce. Depois de uns segundos nos separamos, eu chorava novamente com a dor da perda, ele abriu os olhos junto comigo.

"O QUÊ!?"-minha própria mente gritou. Quis me afastar, mas Selenity continuava ali, encantada com o tal beijo.

-A gente vencerá... Se confiar em mim...-ele falava e eu assentia, mas por dentro queria fugir, na minha frente estava Darien Chiba com a roupa de Tuxedo Mask, a quem chamava de Endymion. Tudo fazia sentido!

BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!

Levantei num pulo com o meu comunicador tocando. Peguei-o e na tela apareceu Lita.

-Serena, precisamos de você aqui no parque de novo. Um youma horrível está atacando, Malashite está bem ao lado dele, nos atacando!

Meu corpo foi automático e logo eu era uma Sailor Moon fugindo de casa pela janela. Mas minha cabeça era ira pura contra meu próprio namorado... Ex!

O maldito era os dois o tempo todo, foi o causador de tudo isso! Seria explicável que não soubesse de Endymion, mas ele sabia de Tuxedo Mask. E tudo se encaixava, como me chamava, como sabia de detalhes completos da batalha, como sabia da minha identidade, quando só Darien sabia!

-Darien, você me paga!-gritei enquanto pulava de prédio em prédio, finalmente chegando ao parque.

No fundo, o que mais doía era saber que ele não era meu, fosse o que tivesse dito ou acontecido, ele era de Selenity e talvez fosse isso o que os sonhos quisessem dizer... Uma lágrima me escapou quando cheguei ao local da briga.

Lita tinha razão ao dizer que o Youma era horrível. Tinha o tamanho de um homem adulto, aproximadamente 1,70m, a boca aberta com a do Quebra-Nozes e os dentes eram feitos de aço, lâminas que brilhavam com a luz da lua. Seu cabelo estava todo em gel e seu smoking era branco com uma gravata borboleta vermelha. As partes de sua pele que apareciam, brilhavam como se fosse de cera.

-Ele fugiu do museu de cera em Londres ou algo assim, nós o queimamos e ele volta, resiste à eletricidade e tem visão capaz de passar pelas minhas borbulhas!-gritou Ami, me informando da situação, ruim o suficiente.

-Não o vencerão!-gritou Malashite de cima de uma árvore, aquilo me deixou com mais raiva ainda, era a árvore onde Tuxedo Mask, ou melhor, Darien esteve em outra noite.

Com toda aquela raiva agi como sempre, peguei minha tiara e lancei no youma.

-Tiara Lunar, Ação!-não funcionou, como sempre... Mas desta vez um detalhe mudou: o youma começou a mastigar minha tiarinha bonitinha.-Soooooooooooltaaaaaa!!!

Pulei em cima dele, mas o que me veio foram pedaços da minha única arma. Queimaram os meus ombros, onde caíram. Gritei de dor. E ele ia agora pra cima de mim.

-Tuxedo Maaask...-gritei, melhor, gemi.-Darien...-falei baixinho, entre uma lágrima e outra. Então, quando ele me poria a mão a rosa salvadora da pátria apareceu em fim.

Caí no chão, não desmaiada, mas distransformada.

-Como ousa atacar a uma garota, seu covarde!-as garotas começaram a tentar derrotá-lo e eu as assistia sem nada pra fazer.

-Serena-chan, você está bem?-ele se ajoelhou, eu não conseguia sentir simpatia, pois naquele momento, além da dor do machucado em meus ombros eu lembrava do meu sonho com Selenity e Endymion.

-Sim.-respondi friamente.

-Tudo vai dar certo, sua tiara...

-Não vai mais voltar, eu sou inútil agora.-falei, ainda fria.

-Não é inútil...

-Sou sim e você... Vá.-segurei ainda a raiva, continuei fria e disse tudo calma aparentemente.

-Suas amigas ainda precisarão de minha ajuda.

-Então vá, não se preocupe comigo, não temos nada.

-Eu... Sei, mas ainda quero ser seu-

-Amigo?-minha frieza já não estava mais ali, minha raiva começava a aparecer e o maldito ainda não tinha se mancado que tinha descoberto tudo.-Ou meu namorado? Estranho, hoje à noite, lá em casa, suas intenções eram de ser namorado e agora, algumas horas depois, mudaram por completo...

-Do...Do que está falando, Sailor Moon?

-E agora lá se foi Serena-chan... Não sou mais Sailor Moon, não vê? Sem a tiara, pelo o jeito, não me transformo.

-Eu já disse que vai dar tudo certo, por que está falando assim?

-Porque acabou, Darien. Vá ajudar as outras, elas estão precisando, ou vou, Sailor Moon ou não.

-Depois eu as ajudo, primeiro você vai...-então ele entendeu.-Eu ia te contar... Mas-

-Sem explicações, ouviu? Vá, não quero falar com um mentiroso como você! Não sabe o quanto sofri com indecisões! Culpa exclusivamente sua...

Ele se virou com a cabeça baixa e foi ajudar às minhas amigas que de fato estavam necessitadas. Eu o observei, então dei de costas para encarar ninguém mais que Malashite, bem à minha frente.

-Então Sailor Moon é só uma garotinha... É melhor eu não matá-la... Seria um pecado, hahahaha! Vou jogá-la num lugar onde você pode ir para o passado, futuro, talvez uma outra dimensão... Quem sabe!? Hahahahahahahahaha, boa viagem, Sailor Moon, ou quem quer que você seja!

E tudo virou escuridão...

--------

Senti lábios sobre os meus. Dentro de mim eu dizia que acabaria com Darien se fosse ele fazendo algo para que voltássemos. Não perdoaria assim tão fácil e, no final das contas, eu não era dele.

-A gente vencerá... Se confiar em mim...-ele falou, enquanto eu abria meus olhos para encarar os dele, ainda embaçada a minha vista, senti que aquelas palavras eram demais familiares.

Logo minha visão voltou, estava com os olhos molhados de lágrimas e nos braços de ninguém menos que...

-Endymion!?-ele se afastou um pouco com minha razão brusca.

-Algum problema, minha princesa?

-Eu... Eu não entendo... O que faço aqui!?-eu estava sonhando, mas agora era diferente... Ele estava me olhando, me escutando.

-Estás bem, meu precioso tesouro? Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo feito... Sinto muito pela falta de respeito de minha parte, princesa Serena...

-Como?-ele já havia se afastado mais, quando notei o que acontecia. Eu estava no passado, um beijo podia até ser motivo de casamento, não era?-Oh, hã... Não! Tá tudo bem, eu só... Fiquei uma tontinha com essa coisa toda.

-Se é só isso... Talvez deva ir descansar em seus aposentos.-ele falou, novamente se aproximando e acariciando meu rosto. Senti-me triste, não porque nosso destino estava selado, mas porque eu ainda amava aquele sujeito chamado Darien e aquilo me fixava ainda mais a impossibilidade de nosso amor.

-Não...-eu não queria me afastar dele... Tinha que manter minha postura com seu "eu" futuro, não com ele... Talvez eu até me aproveitasse.-Fique mais, vamos dar uma volta...

-Tua mãe, a rainha, não gostará disto.

-Ela não precisa saber...-eu disse com um sorriso.-Se vamos morrer, quero morrer feliz.

-Não vais morrer, nunca permitiria.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, eu a protegerei com minha vida, minha amada.

-E se for inevitável?

-Eu o evitarei.

-Mas está escrito, não há como apagar...

-Quem lho disse?-eu parei... E se eu conseguisse salvar os dois? Talvez a princesa não morresse ou ela morresse e o príncipe não... Ele viraria Darien para fugir de Beril.

-Vamos só caminhar por uns minutos, não precisamos discutir destino, Endymion.-falei e ele estranhou.-O que foi?

-Você está diferente de alguns minutos atrás.

-Impressão...

-Seu jeito de falar principalmente... Não é a minha Serenity.

-Que idéia! Vamos logo...

-Definitivamente não é ela... Quem é você!?-ele parou e me encarou, não estava agressivo, apenas alterado, temeroso.

Baixei minha cabeça, ele havia descoberto rápido demais e agora eu saberia o que houve com os dois, voltaria e diria a todas onde estava nossa princesa. Darien também o saberia, então.

Eu o perderia.

Se é que já não aconteceu depois do show que armei... Talvez eu nunca mais voltasse. Malashite disse que eu estava vagando por dimensões... Mas como eu poderia retornar!? E se eu modificasse tudo a tal ponto que nem eu nem ninguém existisse!?

Abri um berreiro.

Caí de joelhos no chão e então me encolhi numa parede em posição fetal. Eu estava perdida num corpo que não era o meu, num tempo que também não o era e num mundo totalmente desconhecido. Qualquer movimento em falso seria fatal.

-Não chore...-Endymion se ajoelhou.-Por favor, minha linda princesa... Ou quem quer que seja. Não lhe vou fazer mal, só quero saber onde está minha tão amada Selenity.

-Eu não seeeeeeeei!!!-gemi, abrindo de novo o berreiro.

E ele sorriu.

Era como Darien, como Tuxedo Mask, seus olhos eram lindos, azuis e calmos.

-Vai dar tudo certo...-eu abri meus olhos, ele havia falado tudo como Darien! Eu o abracei.

-Você promete!?

-Não posso fazê-lo... Não até você me explicar tudo...-eu me afastei e assenti.

-Venho da Terra e um homem muito mal me mandou pra cá, mas venho sonhando com você e Selenity há algum tempo...

-Da Terra? Sonhando conosco?

-Sim! Oh, Darien, eu me sinto tão sozinha! De início pensei que poderia voltar, mas não sei como e o quê farei quando o fizer? Não vou mais poder te encarar!

-Quem é Darien?-ótimo! Eu tinha complicado tudo.

-Bem... É um cara que é muito parecido contigo e que me importa muito, mas não podemos ficar juntos, pois ele já é de outra pessoa, talvez nem saiba disso, mas seria injusto... Mas eu o amo muuuuito, sem contar que o tratei muito mal e agora, talvez, eu nunca possa lhe pedir desculpas... Ele foi tão gentil comigo durante todo este tempo...

-Não entendi muito, mas se ele está contigo é porque te ama, não é?

-Não! Ele ama a outra.

-Mas se está contigo... Não faz sentido... Ele já falou desta outra?

-Não, mas eu sei... E não vem ao caso!

-Certo... Se falar com a Rainha Selenity, talvez ela te ajude, é uma mulher muito gentil e competente. Sem contar que vai fazer algo para trazer sua filha de volta, você vai junto, é uma conseqüência. Mas isso tudo logo agora... Tem que ser um aviso...

Como que com um relógio, ouvimos dois gritos na hora exata. Reconheci uma das vozes, era de Lua.

-Todos tomem cuidado!-disse uma voz masculina.

-Beril está nos atacando, eu repito, o Negaversus está aqui.-eu olhei para o salão e lá ela estava, ao lado de um outro gato, branco e com uma lua igual à dela, na testa.

-Lua!-gritei, ao ver outro rosto familiar.

-Você conhece a embaixatriz?

-Claro! O que disse!?

-A embaixatriz... Lua, a gata preta, ao lado de Artemis. É muito íntima da rainha. Também de minha princesa.

-Ela é minha amiga.

-Mesmo!?

-Sim...-mas eu a observei melhor, parecia mais jovem, eu de fato estava em algum passado longínquo. Lua é uma gata diferente, é compreensível que esteja conosco, mas como Darien podia estar vivo? E dizer que me amava quando ama a outra?

-Interessante... Olhe, as guerreiras chegaram.-e eram de fato as minhas amigas, meus olhos se esbugalharam tamanha a surpresa.

-Impossível!

-Também as conhece?

-São... São minhas melhores amigas... Lita, Ami e Rei e a outra... É Sailor Venus!

-Não são estes os nomes que deu, princesa... Perdão, como posso chamá-la?

-Serena... É meu nome. Mas não são!? Mas são iguaizinhas!

E então houve a explosão.

Na minha frente aparecia uma mulher com orelhas pontudas, dentes afiados e unhas compridas.

-Beril...-disse Endymion entre dentes.

-Olá, príncipe Endymion, princesa...

-Saia daqui!-falou Endymion, pondo sua máscara.

-Nunca, você me negou, podia ter tudo agora... Vou lhe dar um última chance, abandone esta criança e junte-se a mim no império do Negaversus!

-Com suas próprias palavras... NUNCA!-como já esperando, Beril lançou uma descarga de energia no príncipe. Endymion caiu, pego de surpresa.

-Agora você...-seus olhos diabólicos se voltaram para mim. Uma nova descarga vinha em minha direção, eu não sabia o que fazer, não era mais a Sailor Moon, morreria naquele lugar!

ZAZ!

No chão uma rosa vermelha que me salvara a vida por tantas vezes.

-Não tente tirar a vida daquela que amo, como já fez tantas vezes, não permitirei.-e lá ele estava, meu Tuxedo Mask, ou melhor, o da princesa Selenity.

-Aquela que ama!? Que sentimento tolo é este amor! Será a causa de sua morte, príncipe Endymion!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!-desta vez a descarga de energia foi um milhão de vezes maior, e ele não teve como escapar. Foi carregado até o céu por ela, talvez já sem vida. Eu não suportei ver alguém a quem amava ser morto daquela maneira. Sem ver nada eu pulei a sacada, tentando alcançá-lo, de longe uma mulher gritava pela princesa.-Huahahahahahahahahaha!!! Agora está quase tudo acabado!-ouvi Beril dizer.

----------

Novamente eu abria os olhos, o chão era duro, estava noite, ao meu redor estava um lugar desconhecido, que minha mente vagamente reconhecia.

Uma luz imensa veio do céu verticalmente até um local em minha frente. Do céu então desceu uma figura feminina com duas asas. Logo a reconheci, era a rainha Selenity, mãe daquela princesa.

-O que está havendo?-perguntei, mais para mim que para ela. Num segundo eu estava morta em outro estava...-Estou no céu!?

-Não, ainda está no Milênio de Prata, querida... Mas em suas ruínas, isto é o que herdou minha princesa.

-Eu...-ela ainda pensava que era sua filha...-Eu não sou Selenity, majestade. Meu nome é Serena. Mas onde está Endymion?

A mulher sorriu.

-Sei muito bem quem é e pelo o que ouvi, mais até que você... De que Endymion está falando? O seu ou o que eu conheci?

-O meu? Não, ele não é meu, majestade, é de sua filha.

-Não seria o mesmo? Você é a princesa minha filha.

-Eu...

-Não precisa entender. Tudo tem o seu tempo e quando o Cristal de Prata aparecer você entenderá por completo. Por ora só quero que saiba que estarei sempre ao seu lado. Eu sei que poderá vencer o Negaversus, conta com a ajuda de suas amigas e de seu amor, o príncipe Endymion. Desde que o vi sabia que estaria sempre ao seu lado. E de uma forma ou de outra isto voltou a acontecer depois que os revivi.

-Depois que...

-Exato. Agora volte, pois ele sente muito a sua falta, minha filha. Suas amigas também precisam de você.

-Mesmo que soubesse como retornar não poderia ajudar. Sou inútil!

-Mesmo? Olhe para você mesma.-e olhei para baixo, ao invés do belo vestido de princesa eu vi a vestimenta da Sailor Moon e nunca fiquei tão feliz ao vê-la.

-Mas, a tiara! Como?

-Não vou explicar, você tem que se apressar! Até muito em breve...

E uma luz apareceu, desmaiei.

-------

Meus olhos abriram-se devagar e fui absolvendo pouco a pouco as informações. Árvores... Havia voltado para o parque, ainda estava à noite e ouvi gritos.

-Lita!-levantei rápido e fui até o campo de batalha.

Todas as outras estavam desmaiadas no chão. Lita estava tentando seu golpe novamente e ao seu lado estava Endymion, melhor, Darien, também bem machucado.

Agora o inimigo revidava e Lita estava no chão. Fechei meus punhos.

-Pare!-ele se virou para mim, aquela cena era sempre a mesma, só mudava a feiúra a minha frente.- Você não pode sair por aí machucando os outros, ou quebrar a minha tiara.

-Sailor Moon...-falou Darien, também me olhando, estava bem fraco também.

-Estou de volta! E a você...-apontei para o youma.-Sailor vai te punir em nome da Lua! TIARA LUNAR!

Novamente ele a evitou, mas, pelo ao menos, não a quebrou. E partia para cima de mim. Eu ia fugir, porém tropecei. A rosa de meu príncipe me salvou.

Eu caí no chão e não pude evitar. O monstro partia para Tuxedo Mask e parecia inevitável. Suas mãos pareciam ficar líquidas e a cada soco que ele dava saía um líquido quente que machucava o meu herói. Uma hora Darien não pôde e-

-Raio Crescente de Vênus, Formigue!-uma descarga de energia atingiu o youma, olhei para a árvore de onde tinha vindo e vi a silhueta de uma Sailor. Logo pude vê-la melhor.

-Sailor Venus!-ela sorriu por trás da máscara que cobria seus olhos e se foi dizendo:

-Agora é contigo Sailor Moon! Na hora certa nos encontraremos de novo.

-Certo...-as palavras da rainha... De minha mãe. Peguei meu cetro, o monstro estava bem mais fraco agora, torci para que não funcionasse.-Cura Lunaaaaar!

A luz o atingiu em cheio e seu corpo começou a mudar, diminuiu um pouco, e um pouco mais. Até que-

-Falhou!?-ele voltou à forma normal.

-O quê houve!?-perguntou Darien se levantando.

-Eu... Droga! Tiara Lunar, Ação!-dessa vez ele não teve como evitar, Darien arrematou com uma rosa.

-Tente de novo!

-Sim! Cura Lunar!

Novamente a luz e ele foi diminuindo e diminuindo, de repente parou e caiu no chão.

-Será que falhou de novo!?-perguntei, já exausta.

-Espere.-Darien foi até ele e pôs as mãos.-Não, ele voltou ao que era, um manequim.

-Ufa!-me senti cair de joelhos no chão, de repente dois braços me seguravam.

-Você está bem Serena?-agora eu já estava distransformada, assim como Darien.

-Sim... Eu acho que passei dos limites por hoje...-eu desmaiei.

--------

A luz do sol nos meus olhos, de repente, me despertou. Abri-os devagar, me acostumando com a claridade. Sentia meu corpo pesado, de tanto cansaço. Pouco a pouco as coisas me foram voltando à mente, enquanto me levantava. Tanto me tinha acontecido na semana passada...

Lembrei de mim acordando no hospital há uma semana. Da pizza que Darien havia me levado, dele me tirando dali e eu não sabendo o caminho pra casa. E então marcamos de nos ver no parque. O youma Teddy e meu prêmio por tê-lo vencido... Meu primeiro sonho com Endymion, nosso beijo no parque, nossa briga, a ajuda de Txedo Mask... E isso foi na terça! Parece que foi há meses!!!

Na quarta conversamos com Andrew, Tuxedo Mask me ensinou a ter um motivo para lutar e Darien me pediu em namoro. A visita dele à minha casa, eu no apartamento dele, a briga que Rei me deu, hehehe. O encontro com meu querido no templo... Aquele beeeeeijo!

E chegou sábado... Meus pais e ele. O sonho, o maldito sonho que me deixou irado e briguei com ele. Endymion. Minha mãe. Eu a princesa...

Mas por quê?

Por que Darien fez o que fez?

-Sereeeeeeeenaaaaaaa!!!-já ouvi as batidas em minha porta... Minha mãe me chamando para descer. Olhei o relógio e já eram meio dia e meia.

-Que fomeeeeeeeeee!!!-saí do quarto gritando.

-----------

Após o almoço decidi ir à casa de Darien, fui pensando em Sailor Venus, ela nos havia salvado, será que era uma amiga? A última Sailor? Ela estava no Milênio de Prata, não é?

-Serena? Entre!-e ele abriu a porta. Estava com cara de quem tinha acordado há pouco. Uma calça preta e uma blusa sem manga branca. Pelo cabelo um tanto bagunçado passou a mão, dando um jeitinho, parecia já ter lavado o rosto que só estava um pouquinho amarrotado e seus olhos bem abertos.

-Eu não te acordei, né?

-Não, mas acabei de levantar, praticamente. Algum problema?

-Muitos...-e fui entrando, sentei-me no sofá.

-Diga.-falou sentando na poltrona.

-Eu... Não te entendo... Por que não me disse tudo antes?

-Tudo? Eu ser Tuxedo Mask é apenas um detalhe que você logo esqueceu... Não te queria apaixonada por uma roupa, Serena.

-Mas custava dizer?-ele baixou os olhos.

-Eu pretendia... Um dia...

-Está bem... Mas e Endymion?

-Como?

-O príncipe Endymion, meu caro mil faces. Ele e a princesa Selenity, qual era a intenção?

-Não sei do que fala...

-Dizem que era apaixonado por três... Mas de repente tornaram-se duas. A que sumiu foi Sailor Moon, certo?

-Sim...

-E a terceira era Selenity... Como soube de tudo?

-Calma, Serena... Quem é Selenity?

-Você...-agora tudo rodou...-Quem era a terceira?

-Prefiro não dizer, o que importa é que eu te amo mais que tudo!

-Diga, Darien! Também sonhava? É isso?-não me controlava mais, talvez ele próprio tivesse tais sonhos.

-Você sonhava com-

-Sim, com Endymion e Selenity.-ele parecia ter pedido toda a esperança.-Não sonhava com eles?

-Não. Eu sonho com uma princesa, mas ela fica no escuro e me pede para procurar o cristal prateado e para salvá-la, toda a noite é sempre isso...

-O cristal? Por isso se tornou Tuxedo Mask?

-Não sei... Foi de repente. Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça aguda e acordava um tempo depois e à noite estes sonhos. Logo eu descobri tudo com um dos cristais arco-íris. Mas eu ainda tinha que salvar a princesa e descobri quem realmente sou. A memória que se extinguiu no acidente.

-Eu sonhava com este casal, logo descobri que Endymion era Tuxedo Mask e presumi que seria melhor esquecê-lo para que ele ficasse com sua Selenity e eu contigo. Mas aí eu soube que vocês três eram os mesmos.

-Endymion? Eu sou este...

-Sim... E se diz princesa... Deve estar falando da própria Selenity, vocês eram namorados há muito tempo atrás, num reino chamado Milênio de Prata.-Darien fechou os olhos e eu baixei a cabeça.

-Mas eu te amo muito, Serena. Se eu a considero é porque eu não sei... Simplesmente sinto ânsia de cumprir-lhe todo e qualquer capricho.

-Algo parecido me fez me apaixonar por Endymion, Darien.

-Mas se eu sou ele...

-É, quanto ao meu coração estaria tudo acertado, mas Selenity era sua desde há muito tempo, me deixou com raiva, eu não podia ficar no caminho.

-Ela pouco me importa, Serena, nem ao menos está aqui e nunca vi seu rosto.

-Não o diga...

-Por quê?

-Ela é seu destino, Darien. Se fosse como diz, sei que assim que a visse me largaria.

-Mas e nós? Gosto de você duas vezes: como Sailor Moon e Serena. Ela perdeu.

-Gosta tanto dela, que lhe deu a vida e ela lhe fez o mesmo.

-Como sabe de tanto?

-Malashite me mandou para lá e conheci Endymion e vi toda a história.-ele baixou a cabeça.

-Eu ainda te amo.

-Eu sei, o que é mais surpreendente é que você se apaixonou por Selenity, sem saber quem era ela Darien. Assim como ela se apaixonou por você perdidamente inconsciente dos fatos.

-Eu me apaixonei por você e não por ela, é só uma afeição primária o que sinto pela garota de meus-

-Não falo de sonhos, mas se estivéssemos num salão lotado, você encontraria seu amor, sua alma gêmea.

-E o que te deixa tão animada?-parei pra pensar na minha posição, estava quase em cima dele, fazendo gestos com as mãos, eu havia me mexido sem notar, agora era fácil.

Eu o beijei, de leve, um estalinho, nada mais.

-É que eu sou a reencarnação de Selenity.-não sei se a mente dele recebeu a informação antes ou depois de meu segundo beijo, mas o que quer tenha sido, eu o beijei, apaixonadamente e ele entendeu e retribuiu me puxando para a poltrona, logo eu estava em seu colo e seus braços me impediam de cair da poltrona. Minhas pernas num dos braços se abaixaram quando nos afastamos para tomar fôlego.

-Você? E por que me assustou?

-Mereceu depois de tudo...

-Então toda esta confusão foi por que?

-Por que nós nos amamos de várias formas.

-E em vários tempos... Não é justo, não me lembro de nada.

-Como você diria se ao invés deste pijama estivesse usando o smoking preto e aquela máscara que só de pensar nela me dá arrepios: Tudo tem o seu tempo. Um dia, talvez, você saiba.

-Ainda não é justo... Fiz tudo tão direitinho...-e ele fez biquinho enquanto sorria.

-Quem disse que a vida é justa.

-Ei, mudando o assunto, você está com fome? Ou já almoçou?

-Quem disse que mesmo tendo almoçado Serena Tsukino perde a fome. Fala sério! Darien e suas perguntas idiotas!

-Então o que está pra sair do meu colo e me deixar almoçar?

-Um beijo e você trocar de roupa. Ainda não me levou nesses lugares chiques que rico come.

-Rico?

-Sempre sonhei com um namorado que seria rico, cavalheiro e um príncipe a la antiga, você é tudo isso!-falei e logo roubei meu beijo.-Agora vá se trocar!

-Ei! Nessas épocas de crise comer fora é o inimigo! Mas está certo!-ele se levantou.-Assim dá para conversarmos sobre aquelas aulas que estou te devendo, de quando começamos a namorar.-ele fechou a porta que lhe serviu de escudo para a almofada voadora.

-Darien! Abra esta porta!!! Não precisamos sair, sabia? Abre!!!

-Quarto é só depois do casamento...

-Pára e abre!!!

-Calminha que já estou quase pronto...

-Isso não é juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuustoooooooo!!!-gritei com lágrimas nos olhos e joelho no chão.

FIM!

Anita, 15/06/2002

Notas da Autora:

Iupiiiiiiiii!!! Está encerrada mais uma fic bai mi(by me, hehe). O quê acharam? Achei que não conseguiria um jeito de unir Serena e Endymion, mas eu pude!!! Voltei inspirada da Europa e por isso já anuncio um novo fic que será minha nova super produção e a série escolhida será a de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, porém numa Realidade Alternativa.

Eu sei que não teve surpresa alguma para o fim como com "E Se Eu te Deixar Ir?", mas eu acho que ficou legal e está maior que o normal, hehehe. Mandem seus próprios comentários, quem sabe eu não resolvo voltar a escrever Sailor Moon? e bjins!!!

Agradecimentos: Puuuuxa!!! Tantos me cobraram esta fic que nem sei fazer a lista de todos que em mandaram e-mail, sem contar que ela está ganhando como minha melhor fic... O quê faço agora? Bem, aí vão alguns, se você não está aí, gomen ne!!! Darkshiny, Wlad, Fabíola, Mestre, NGA, Rey Hino, Milla-chan(aka Usagi Tsukino), Miaka, Usagi-chan, Juliana, Cyaria, Marina, Hadrian Marius, e uns mil outros que me mandam e-mail cobrando novos caps, estes são com quem falo há mais tempo...

Sugestões: Visitem meu site!!! e leiam as fics do pessoal, metade ali está começando e quer o seu e-mail!!! Se bem, que boa parte já deve estar cheia de mails, pq são muito bons!!! Sempre dêem uma chance àqueles dos quais nunca ouviu falar, é assim que se começa. E leiam The Coldest December de Aimee, foi a fic que me inspirou a fazer esta!!!

Notas Iniciais:

E aí!?!?!?!?!? Eu voltei da minha viagem de férias e vi minha caixa repleta de mails... Ai ai... Metade me exigindo este cap, uma parte de spam e um deles, como sempre, me ameaçando de morte .()

Então, desejo concedido, o último capítulo está eletrizante, enquanto nosso mocinho enfrenta o grande e apavorante papa Kenji, Sere vai numa batalha contra um... Manequim? Ah, isso é pato em relação a Darien! Bjins!

E como sempre meu mail está te esperando: 

Capítulo 5- No Fim, nos Amamos de Várias Formas

-Sereeeeena!!!-mamãe disse ao entrar em casa, melhor, berrou.

Desci de meu confortável quarto, da frente do ventilador(como aquela primavera estava ficando quente!) e lhe dei um abraço, tamanha a minha saudade!

-Mamãe!!! Que bom que chegou!!!-falei, entre lágrimas, sei que sou chorona, mas sentia tanto a falta dela, tanta coisa havia acontecido durante sua ausência, tanto por contar.

-Tá bem Serena... Preciso de ar!-disse, me afastando.-Vá ajudar a descarregar o carro que lhe dou o que lhe comprei.

-Presentes!?-meus olhos brilharam e fui ajudar Sammy e meu pai. Dando umas olhadas para ver se achava os tão preciosos.

Não os achei.

Mamãe fez almoço, me pedindo ajuda para aquilo, já que estava cansada e tinha que terminar logo, estávamos famintos! Não tive escolha, alguns presentes estavam em jogo.

Jogam tão sujo, estes nossos pais! Terminado o almoço, ela me pediu para ajudar com a louça, enquanto Sammy e papai assistiam tevê na maior folga!

-E o que fez, Serena?-olhei-a e recordei primeiro meu machucado, não contaria, não tinha necessidade.

-Algumas coisas, como me virar por uma semana e continuar viva.-ela se riu um pouco e falou que estava muito preocupada com me encontrar gorda de tanto fast food. Repliquei que não havia comido só aquilo.

-Mas comeu...-não pude negar.-E não fez nenhuma festa? A casa me parece um tanto inteira...

-Mamãe! Apenas chamei minhas amigas, mas não fizemos tanta bagunça assim, só o normal.

-"timo.-ela então me olhou de repente, como se fosse falar mais algo, então parou.

-O que foi, mamãe?

-Não há mais nada por me contar?-eu simplesmente gelei, me perguntei se era sentimento de mãe, ou se só queria me arrancar algo, fazendo-me pensar que já o sabia, como quando alguém diz que o bolo foi comido e alguém baixa os olhos. Não comi bolo algum, mas baixei os olhos e o chão se tornou a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Mãe é bicho terrível, podia não saber antes, mas ela um dia já passou por algo assim. Soube naquele momento que a resposta para sua última pergunta era "sim".

-É uma longa história...-comentei, baixo. Ela assentiu e sentou na mesa, onde noutra noite, eu e Darien havíamos sentado e também eu e as meninas falamos de Darien e companhia.

-Já tive a sua idade e peguei o gosto por estas aí... São as melhores já notou?

-Bem... Não sei por onde começar.

-Serena, chega de clichês... Qual é o nome do garoto?-olhei-a repentinamente. Ela sabia do que estava falando e decidiu parar de rodeios. Corei ao responder.

-Qual deles?-minha mãe ficou se assustou um pouco e notei o duplo sentido. Não que fosse tão diferente o meu pensamento do dela, mas... Bem, era melhor me corrigir.-Eu... Gosto de três. E não beijei-os todos.

Alívio para minha mãe.

-Um deles me pediu para namorar...-continuei. Ela olhou com um pequeno sorriso de excitação, então entendi que ali não era a minha mãe e sim mais uma de minhas amigas.-Eu aceitei, mas ele quer saber sobre vocês.

-Peça-o para vir jantar, hoje mesmo de preferência!

-Tá bem...

-Mas falou-me três... Explica a história, Serena.

-É que... Dois são meio que possíveis, mas um, eu não sei... Ele é um tanto diferente. Tão um jeito escorregadio e raramente me fala diretamente, nunca realmente disse que gostava de mim, mas também não disse que não.

-E ele sabe de seus sentimentos?

-Sim! Foi o próprio que me aconselhou a ficar com o que estou.

-Só lhe quer o melhor... Provavelmente... E qual é o nome do, devo chamar, namorado...?-ela de fato enrolou um pouco na palavra, o que em deixou vermelha.

-Darien Chiba.

-Nome forte... Diga como ele é...

-Liiiiiiindooooo!!!-falei, sabendo que meus olhos haviam virado dois corações.

-Além disso...

-Maravilhoso, fantástico!!!-ela me olhou com uma gota de suor.-E inteligente, com bons modos, simpático...

-Quantos anos ele tem?-ela perguntou de forma natural e senti facadas por todo o meu corpo, para mim não, mas meu pai iria achá-lo um velhaco...

-Dezenove, acho... Não tenho certeza...-comentei, bem de leve, a fim de diminuir a tensão. Mamãe manteve a calma...

-Certo, não é muito velho, Serena?

-Não!!! É moda namorar mais velhos!!! Aquela minha quedinha antiga, o Andrew, era tanto quanto ele. E você gostava dele!!!-sim, ela sabia do Andrew, coisa que não era muito difícil, até Darien sabia...

-Mas este era simpático, cabeça fria e não iria dar em nada. Uma paixonite é longe de sr um namoro.

-Bem, Darien é melhor que Andrew...-comentei.

-Imagino, trocou um pelo o outro... Mas e quanto aos sentimentos dele? Você não gosta de outros dois?

-É... Ele sabe! Foi o primeiro a saber... Mas pelo o jeito entende, me pediu uma chance, namorando-o.

-Então a proposta veio da boca dele?

-Sim. Ele não é incrível!-gritei, com mais corações ao meu redor. Minha mãe sacudiu a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, daquele jeito de mãe de dizer "essa menina..."

-Seu pai não vai gostar...

-Só porque é quatro anos mais velho!?

-Na sua idade faz muita diferença, mais ainda na cabeça de seu pai.

-Não é justo! Vai como Darien é legal! Impossível não se apaixonar por ele!!!

-Certo... Bem, encerremos esta conversa, vá falar com ele para vir às sete e meia.

-Posso ir!?

-Claro!

-Iupiiiiiiiiii!!!

----------

Ele estava no salão de jogos conversando com Andrew. Eu o tinha avisado para me esperar que chegava em meia hora. Não o dei tempo de perguntar o que era, mas até onde o vi com o amigo, parecia preocupado...

-Boa tarde!-gritei, enquanto ouvi os sinos anunciando a minha chegada, como se fosse preciso... Eu dava conta do recado! Hehe

Andrew me olhou com o sorriso de sempre e Darien virou-se lentamente do amigo para mim. E abriu aquele sorriso que anda me derretendo tanto...

-Como vai, Serena?-Andrew perguntou. Eu assenti, como se dissesse que bem. O loiro me olhou não entendendo minha reação calma, incomum. Logo ela sorriu como se já soubesse, olhou para Darien.-Ah! Acho melhor não segurar velha...

-Hehe.-sorri, um pouquinho vermelha.-Obrigada, Andrew...

-Tudo bem! O quê vai querer tomar?

-Nada por ora... Acabei de almoçar!

-Chama se quiser!-ele se foi, não sem antes bater com a mão no ombro de Darien, como se quisesse encorajá-lo de algo.

Sim, o senhor em questão estava de fato cabisbaixo, o que me deixou não bem curiosa e sim preocupada.

-Algum problema, Dar-kun?-sentei-me no banco ao lado, mas ele logo levantou-se, me olhando e fez sinal para que o seguisse. Fomos para uma mesa no canto.

-O que tem a dizer?-ele perguntou um pouco seco enquanto se sentava no sofá que ia de um canto ao outra da parede. Eu sentei-me bem a seu lado, mas como estava assustada, sei que deixei uma certa distância.

-Primeiro você. Por quê a tristeza?

-Estou com medo de te perder...-ele disse, calmo, olhando para as próprias mãos que se estalavam os dedos no seu colo, impacientes. Eu me acalmei.

-Perder?

-Sim... Se não for para esse Tuxedo Mask e o outro sujeito, para seus pais. Tenho que esta semana que se acaba hoje, na qual fomos tão felizes, tenha sido apenas um retiro da realidade...-eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, isso o fez olhar repentino para meu rosto sorridente.

-Que kawaii! Mas não se preocupa... Foi realmente sobre isso que o chamei, mas não com o que espera.

-Como assim?-uns mil pontos de interrogação flutuavam por sua cabeça. Notei que na excitação não tinha sido nada clara.

-Hahaha! Eu te chamei pra dizer que meus pais querem te conhecer. Você vai, não vai!?

-Quer dizer que vão permitir nosso namoro!? Melhor, você achou que valia a pena contá-los?-eu assenti.

-Achei que valia a pena? Ué?

-Bem, imaginei que fosse me largar, já que não valia a pena se esforçar tanto por nós...

-Darien!

-Gomen ne, Sere-chan...

-Tá desculpado! Mas não mais esqueça que te amo muito, por mais que ame a outros, você ainda é o meu namorado!-ele me olhou já sorrindo de novo, e toda a moral que eu tava até a pouco desmoronou e voltei a ficar tímida novamente.

-O quê houve? Ficou triste comigo?-ele perguntou, pegando em minha mão.

-Não... É só que o assunto morreu... Vou pedir algo!-levantei-me, mas ele não me largou.

-Senta!-ele ordenou. Eu baixei a orelha e sentei como mandada.

Darien botou uma mão no meu ombro e levantou a outra. Andrew veio imediatamente e sorriu ao nos ver juntos.

-E então? O que era de tanta importância, Serena?-ele perguntou, mas Darien o lançou um olhar que o fez recuar, eu sorri.-Está bem... O que vão querer?

Eu já ia responder, mas a mão de Darien apertou meu ombro fortemente.

-Um sundae de chocolate com cobertura extra de morango e um sorvete de creme para mim, Andrew.

-Pra já!-e ele se foi, Darien me olhou como se para confirmar.

-Sim! Hehehe, mas por que não me deixou pedir?

-Por que pelo ao menos em algo eu tenho que fazer o papel de namorado, não é?-então a mão em meu ombro me empurrou para ele, e nos beijamos.

-Desculpa atrapalhar, mas...-Andrew nos interrompeu um minuto depois, eu saí da minha proteção um tanto ruborizada, tanto por falta de ar, quanto por timidez.-Nossa! Ainda é um tanto esquisito vê-los! É recente, eu sei, mas não devia ser tão estranho...

-Cala a boca e bota logo o lanche antes que derretam!-Darien disse, brincalhão, apontando para o lanche em questão.

-Tá bem...-Andrew pôs tudo na mesa e se foi com a cabeça baixa. Eu sorri.

-Não precisava falar assim, Darien...

-Eu estou com fome, Serena! E de fato nosso sorvete se derreteria... Andrew anda passando do limite com sua curiosidade...

-hahahahahaha!-disse, tomando meu sundae, estava especialmente delicioso. Uma pergunta me veio à cabeça, enquanto olhava pela janela, para o lado de fora, onde no momento um garotinho chorava pedindo para jogar e sendo literalmente arrastado pela mãe. Seria os beijos de Darien mais gostosos que aquele sundae? Ou seriam iguais? Ou seriam melhores ainda juntos?

Sorri meio ruborizada com aquele pensamento, minha cabeça anda estranha ultimamente. Eu sei que anda!

Darien me olhou interrogativo.

-O quê houve?-perguntou, no meio de seu sorvete.

-Meus pensamentos malucos, não se preocupa!-ele me olhou, como lutando contra de me implorar para contá-lo sobre tal coisa.

-Está bem...-decidiu pelo contrário e voltou a tomar seu sorvete.

-Eu te amo...-falei de repente, escapou da minha boca, foi tão simples que ele me olhou inteiramente assustado.

-Eu também te amo, Serena...-ele falou botando a mão em meu pescoço e me dando um selinho. Ao nos separarmos, logo a seguir, sorri. Meu coração estava pulando de alegria ali dentro de mim.

-Ah! Minha mãe pediu que fosse lá às sete e meia!

-Vou ir sim.

-"timo!

-Vamos dar uma volta?-perguntou, ao notar que eu já havia terminado.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!-dei um pulo e saí correndo até o galpão, dando pulinhos. No caminho tropecei em algo qualquer e fui com a cara-

No ar? Eu tinha parado no meio do ar! Logo minha cabeça voltou a funcionar computando uma solução lógica. Computando... Computando... Computando... Levando resultado até a boca... Ação completa!

-Darien?-dei um pulo, saindo dos braços dele e voltando ao equilíbrio, ou quase... Escorreguei e o balcão foi chegando cada vez mais perto, perto, perto... Parou? Desta vez fui mais rápida e menos assustada. Eu me concertei, sem me largar do Darien, e o encarei.

-Acho que está no contrato te segurar quando cair, não é? Hummm, literalmente.

-hehe.-eu o abracei.

Saímos, depois que ele pagou, e estávamos andando sem rumo de mãos dadas. As garotas me olhavam invejosas e eu sorria. Eu queria exibí-lo aonde pudesse! Era tão bom estar com ele, além do mais. Assim andamos, meu sorriso cada vez mais aberto, orgulhoso.

-É melhor ir pra casa.-disse Darien, parando e olhando o relógio.

-Está tarde... Quero estar bem bonita pra você mais tarde!

-E eu também... Eu te acompanho até... Perto de casa.

-hahahaha, por que não vai mais até lá, senhor Chiba?

-Tenho amor próprio...

Andamos em silêncio, não era tão longe, então logo ele parou e me deu um beijo. Foi rápido, sem me dar muito tempo para raciocinar...

-Até mais...-ele falou.

-Calma, Darien...Deixa eu me recuperar...-ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Pronto?-eu olhei, eu o abracei, eu o beijei.

-Até!

---------

-Onde está aquele ladrão de garotinhas? Está atrasado!-disse meu pai, eu estava sentada no chão jogando Sailor-V na sala e ele no sofá.

-Seu relógio está adiantado alguns minutos, querido...-respondeu minha mãe chegando da cozinha, retirando o avental.

-Mas ele tem mais do que obrigação de chegar cedo.

-Não tem não, sabe que ficar um pouco atrasado é elegante.

-Isso é de há um século atrás.

-Assim como a sua cabeça.-minha mãe responde, como um ponto final, o que fez meu calar e, emburrado, meter a cara no jornal que havia lido mais cedo.

Eu sorri de ansiedade, sabia que ambos amariam Darien, ele era cativante com todos, não exatamente como Andrew, mas ainda melhor, de uma forma diferente. Como uma paralela!

-DROGAAAAAAA!!!-gritei, ao notar que havia perdido. Pulei no ar brava e chutei a estante onde ficava a tevê. Pra quê?-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

-Querida, calminha, não vai querer que seu namorado te veja assim, não é?-minha mãe disse com um sorriso meio debochado, mas surtiu efeito, eu me calei engolindo as lágrimas.

BLING-BLONG

Levantei bem rápido com um sorriso, como se ao invés da campanhia houvesse ouvido a linda voz de Darien.

-Está adiantado um minuto! Isto não cavalheiro...-disse meu pai, olhando o relógio. Minha mãe sorriu.

Ajeitei o cabelo e concertei a minha blusa, botando a saia no lugar. Abri lentamente a porta, tentando segurar a ansiedade que fazia meu coração bater. E lá estava ele com um casaco marrom e calça jeans, nem chique nem muito simples.

-Darieeeeeeeeeen!!!-eu o abracei, estragando minha farsa.

-Serena... Ar.... Respirar... Ar...-eu o soltei e ele sorriu.

-ENTRA!!!-gritei e abri mais a porta, dando passagem e pegando seu casaco. Fechei a porta e o pendurei.-Que bom que veio!!! Eu estava te esperando, não via a hora de chegar!!! Você está bem? Passou a tarde bem? Que perfume cheiroso que marca é? Você gosta de estrogonofe? Se nunca provou, vai amar!!! Mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira!!! De primeira linha, como todas as mães! A sua também é? Se bem que é difícil ser como a minha mãe, ela é simplesmente demais, melhor ainda porque fez especialmente para nós!!!-eu o olhei por um segundo.-Entra, Darien, sem cerimônias, por favor, meus pais estão aqui, doidos pra te conhecer... Sabe que eu estava pensando tanto em você que perdi na Sailor-V e tão bobinha chutei a estante e me machuquei, quer ver, já tá até roxo, como eu me machuco fácil! O que tá fazendo parado aí? Já mandei entrar!-ele sorriu, ainda no mesmo lugar e em deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Você deve ser Darien... Desculpa a Serena, às vezes ela se anima um tanto...-minha apareceu e estendeu sua mão para Darien.-Meu nome é Tsukino Ikkuko, é uma ordem que me chame de Ikkuko...-Darien sorriu encantador, pegou a mão de minha mãe e lhe deu um beijo, naquele estilo de filme romântico. Não preciso dizer que ela ficou um tantinho vermelha e surpreendida.

-É um prazer, Ikkuko.

-Então você é o ladrão de-papai parou com um olhar ameaça... Hã, bem, gracioso e significativo de mamãe.-Sou Tsukino Kenji. Senhor Tsukino pra você rapazinho...

-A janta já está quase pronta, venha filha, ajuda a sua mãe a pô-la. E Ken-kun... Faça a sala para Darien.

-Hai...-meu pai disse submisso.

Entrei com mamãe, que foi pegar uma panela e me deu.

-Serena, ele é simplesmente lindo... Muito perfeito pro meu gosto...-minha mãe falou pegando uma outra panela, os talheres e pratos já estavam lá.

-Eu sei... Mas eu acho que não tem problema...-deu uma risada.-Se não der certo com ele, vou para o próximo!

Mamãe riu, mas eu já sabia que não seria tão simples assim. Eu já estava demais envolvida com este aqui.

Terminamos de pôr tudo e os homens se acomodaram. Papai e mamãe de um lado e nós dois de outro.

-Fale de seus pais, Darien.-começou minha mãe.

-Sim... Chiba é um nome conhecido no Japão...-continuou meu pai. Darien tomou ar.

-Está falando dos Chiba... Bem, eles moram em Kioto e sempre foram muito bons comigo. Começando por me criarem e tudo o mais.

-Seu pai é um importante médico em todo o país, foi uma pena ter se aposentado, mas continua trabalhando, não é?-meu pai continuou. Eu nem sabia daquilo, só então percebi quão pouco Darien falava de si.

-Sim, ele sempre se dedicou ao trabalho voluntário, apesar de ter trabalhado por anos em hospitais particulares. Hoje ele exerce lá mesmo no hospital público...

-E o que faz em Tóquio?

-Moro aqui desde os seis ou sete e quando meus pais voltaram para Kioto, decidi que ficaria por aqui. Papai me deu casa e comida e logo me acostumei a viver sozinho. Nunca realmente dependi deles mais que financeiramente.

-E estuda?

-Na Universidade de Tóquio, senhor Tsukino. Ela é federal, em geral ultimamente, meu pai só paga o apartamento, as contas, e me dá uma mesada numa conta bancária que raramente uso. Trabalho para me sustentar, sinto-me melhor assim.

-E o que estuda?

-Direito...

-Uma bela carreira, mas eu prefiro bem mais ao jornalismo.

-Também me faz gosto tal carreira, mas sempre tive um amor especial pelo Direito. Poucos amei mais que Ele. Serena está nesta minoria.-digo que apesar de não estar participando da conversa, eu ouvia muito bem e fiquei vermelha. Minha mãe sorriu me olhando, o que piorou minha vermelhidão. Papai e Darien passaram a conversar sobre tais carreiras, até chegar a conclusão de eram parecidas.

-Onde morava antes de vir para Tóquio? Não sabia que Chiba havia morado em outro lugar...

-Eu não lembro, senhor Tsukino, mas meu pai sempre morou aqui desde a época de sua faculdade.

-Como não se lembra?

-Bem...-Darien baixou um pouco a cabeça e me olhou, como se procurasse coragem. Eu o sorri.-Quando eu tinha seis ou sete, sofri um acidente terrível que me levou os verdadeiros pais e a memória. O médico que me tratou acabou por me adotar e o considero meu pai até hoje.-meu pai ficou calado terminando a comida, eu botei minha mão nas mãos dele, me sentindo culpada por não sabê-lo antes. O próprio só me deu um sorriso.

Ao terminarmos, meus pais nos deixaram a sós na sala.

-Nunca me contou...

-Não achei necessário.-ele disse pondo a mão em meu ombro e olhando para a tela de tevê.

-Sinto-me culpada.

-Não há por quê...

-Eu nunca liguei muito pra você! Claro que tem por quê me sentir assim... Agora quero saber tudo!-ele me olhou com um sorriso, debochando da minha raiva de si própria.

-Eu não quero contar. O quê fará agora?

-Brigar contigo!-cruzei meus braços e me afastei.

-Vamos, Sere... Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, nem sei o que falar, não lembro!

-Mas eu devia ter perguntado! Para pelo ao menos ficar com pena, ou coisa assim! Mas não! Eu ainda por cima falei da minha mãe e tudo o mais, enquanto você não tem uma própria!!! Que crueldade minha...

-Você é incrível...-ele disse, olhando sem ver a tevê.

-Por quê?-olhei-o curiosa, ele se voltou com um sorriso.

-Você não teve pena, como todos quando eu conto. Teve raiva de si própria! Como consegue ser assim? Olha eu aqui brincando com algo com o qual sempre fiquei triste... Como pode me fazer sentir bem? Serena... Como pode?-eu o olhei, honestidade em seus olhos. E comecei a rir, ele tinha razão!

-Desculpa, Darien...

-Tudo bem... Eu também tenho que me desculpar, por nunca ter dito...

-Então estamos quites!

-Claro!-e eu o beijei, bem rápido, com medo de ser pega. Mas quando notei que ninguém nos espiava, não resisti e mergulhei num profundo beijo.

---------

Fiquei olhando para o teto de meu quarto, muito agitada para dormir. Quando Darien se foi, meu pai passou a elogiá-lo, como um bom rapaz, muito simpático e com boa cabeça, que era para eu ser muito boa com ela, pois um desses é só uma vez na vida que aparecem.

Minha vida estava ótima!

Então eu dormi... Não deveria... Pois eu sonharia com Endymion (aka Tuxedo Mask) e ele acabaria com minha vida perfeita...

Como? Deixa que eu conto.

Estávamos no baile e andávamos por ali, ele me levava a algum lugar.

"Aqui poderemos conversar sem sermos perturbados."

Endymion falou me olhando, meus olhos tinham lágrimas e meus únicos pensamentos eram de que o mundo acabaria se fôssemos inimigos.

-Minha princesa, não tenha este terror enfeitando sua bela face.

-Não suportaria uma vida sem você...

-Não nos separaremos.

-Mas seremos inimigos.

-Se for forte, tudo ficará bem.

-Mas eu não sou... Sou uma princesa mimada que não conhece a dor além daquela que saudades suas me provocam.

-Não, você é muito forte e poderá vencer Beril, um dia.-suas mãos seguravam gentilmente meus braços, me puxando para junto de si. Eu me sentia segura, meu coração batia forte, me aquecendo.

-Não sou...-falei, com menos convicção.

-Se confia em mim, vai acreditar no que digo. Você é sim, princesa; aprenderá a ser ainda mais, logo, logo.

-Mas...

-Você confia em mim.-ele me aproximou, seus olhos por trás da máscara me olhavam, eu sentia que sim.

-Não posso confiar em alguém de quem não vejo os olhos.-falei, tirando-lhe a máscara.-Mas eu confio em você.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados e logo eu fiz o mesmo e ele me beijou, bem de leve, bem doce. Depois de uns segundos nos separamos, eu chorava novamente com a dor da perda, ele abriu os olhos junto comigo.

"O QUÊ!?"-minha própria mente gritou. Quis me afastar, mas Selenity continuava ali, encantada com o tal beijo.

-A gente vencerá... Se confiar em mim...-ele falava e eu assentia, mas por dentro queria fugir, na minha frente estava Darien Chiba com a roupa de Tuxedo Mask, a quem chamava de Endymion. Tudo fazia sentido!

BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!

Levantei num pulo com o meu comunicador tocando. Peguei-o e na tela apareceu Lita.

-Serena, precisamos de você aqui no parque de novo. Um youma horrível está atacando, Malashite está bem ao lado dele, nos atacando!

Meu corpo foi automático e logo eu era uma Sailor Moon fugindo de casa pela janela. Mas minha cabeça era ira pura contra meu próprio namorado... Ex!

O maldito era os dois o tempo todo, foi o causador de tudo isso! Seria explicável que não soubesse de Endymion, mas ele sabia de Tuxedo Mask. E tudo se encaixava, como me chamava, como sabia de detalhes completos da batalha, como sabia da minha identidade, quando só Darien sabia!

-Darien, você me paga!-gritei enquanto pulava de prédio em prédio, finalmente chegando ao parque.

No fundo, o que mais doía era saber que ele não era meu, fosse o que tivesse dito ou acontecido, ele era de Selenity e talvez fosse isso o que os sonhos quisessem dizer... Uma lágrima me escapou quando cheguei ao local da briga.

Lita tinha razão ao dizer que o Youma era horrível. Tinha o tamanho de um homem adulto, aproximadamente 1,70m, a boca aberta com a do Quebra-Nozes e os dentes eram feitos de aço, lâminas que brilhavam com a luz da lua. Seu cabelo estava todo em gel e seu smoking era branco com uma gravata borboleta vermelha. As partes de sua pele que apareciam, brilhavam como se fosse de cera.

-Ele fugiu do museu de cera em Londres ou algo assim, nós o queimamos e ele volta, resiste à eletricidade e tem visão capaz de passar pelas minhas borbulhas!-gritou Ami, me informando da situação, ruim o suficiente.

-Não o vencerão!-gritou Malashite de cima de uma árvore, aquilo me deixou com mais raiva ainda, era a árvore onde Tuxedo Mask, ou melhor, Darien esteve em outra noite.

Com toda aquela raiva agi como sempre, peguei minha tiara e lancei no youma.

-Tiara Lunar, Ação!-não funcionou, como sempre... Mas desta vez um detalhe mudou: o youma começou a mastigar minha tiarinha bonitinha.-Soooooooooooltaaaaaa!!!

Pulei em cima dele, mas o que me veio foram pedaços da minha única arma. Queimaram os meus ombros, onde caíram. Gritei de dor. E ele ia agora pra cima de mim.

-Tuxedo Maaask...-gritei, melhor, gemi.-Darien...-falei baixinho, entre uma lágrima e outra. Então, quando ele me poria a mão a rosa salvadora da pátria apareceu em fim.

Caí no chão, não desmaiada, mas distransformada.

-Como ousa atacar a uma garota, seu covarde!-as garotas começaram a tentar derrotá-lo e eu as assistia sem nada pra fazer.

-Serena-chan, você está bem?-ele se ajoelhou, eu não conseguia sentir simpatia, pois naquele momento, além da dor do machucado em meus ombros eu lembrava do meu sonho com Selenity e Endymion.

-Sim.-respondi friamente.

-Tudo vai dar certo, sua tiara...

-Não vai mais voltar, eu sou inútil agora.-falei, ainda fria.

-Não é inútil...

-Sou sim e você... Vá.-segurei ainda a raiva, continuei fria e disse tudo calma aparentemente.

-Suas amigas ainda precisarão de minha ajuda.

-Então vá, não se preocupe comigo, não temos nada.

-Eu... Sei, mas ainda quero ser seu-

-Amigo?-minha frieza já não estava mais ali, minha raiva começava a aparecer e o maldito ainda não tinha se mancado que tinha descoberto tudo.-Ou meu namorado? Estranho, hoje à noite, lá em casa, suas intenções eram de ser namorado e agora, algumas horas depois, mudaram por completo...

-Do...Do que está falando, Sailor Moon?

-E agora lá se foi Serena-chan... Não sou mais Sailor Moon, não vê? Sem a tiara, pelo o jeito, não me transformo.

-Eu já disse que vai dar tudo certo, por que está falando assim?

-Porque acabou, Darien. Vá ajudar as outras, elas estão precisando, ou vou, Sailor Moon ou não.

-Depois eu as ajudo, primeiro você vai...-então ele entendeu.-Eu ia te contar... Mas-

-Sem explicações, ouviu? Vá, não quero falar com um mentiroso como você! Não sabe o quanto sofri com indecisões! Culpa exclusivamente sua...

Ele se virou com a cabeça baixa e foi ajudar às minhas amigas que de fato estavam necessitadas. Eu o observei, então dei de costas para encarar ninguém mais que Malashite, bem à minha frente.

-Então Sailor Moon é só uma garotinha... É melhor eu não matá-la... Seria um pecado, hahahaha! Vou jogá-la num lugar onde você pode ir para o passado, futuro, talvez uma outra dimensão... Quem sabe!? Hahahahahahahahaha, boa viagem, Sailor Moon, ou quem quer que você seja!

E tudo virou escuridão...

--------

Senti lábios sobre os meus. Dentro de mim eu dizia que acabaria com Darien se fosse ele fazendo algo para que voltássemos. Não perdoaria assim tão fácil e, no final das contas, eu não era dele.

-A gente vencerá... Se confiar em mim...-ele falou, enquanto eu abria meus olhos para encarar os dele, ainda embaçada a minha vista, senti que aquelas palavras eram demais familiares.

Logo minha visão voltou, estava com os olhos molhados de lágrimas e nos braços de ninguém menos que...

-Endymion!?-ele se afastou um pouco com minha razão brusca.

-Algum problema, minha princesa?

-Eu... Eu não entendo... O que faço aqui!?-eu estava sonhando, mas agora era diferente... Ele estava me olhando, me escutando.

-Estás bem, meu precioso tesouro? Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo feito... Sinto muito pela falta de respeito de minha parte, princesa Serena...

-Como?-ele já havia se afastado mais, quando notei o que acontecia. Eu estava no passado, um beijo podia até ser motivo de casamento, não era?-Oh, hã... Não! Tá tudo bem, eu só... Fiquei uma tontinha com essa coisa toda.

-Se é só isso... Talvez deva ir descansar em seus aposentos.-ele falou, novamente se aproximando e acariciando meu rosto. Senti-me triste, não porque nosso destino estava selado, mas porque eu ainda amava aquele sujeito chamado Darien e aquilo me fixava ainda mais a impossibilidade de nosso amor.

-Não...-eu não queria me afastar dele... Tinha que manter minha postura com seu "eu" futuro, não com ele... Talvez eu até me aproveitasse.-Fique mais, vamos dar uma volta...

-Tua mãe, a rainha, não gostará disto.

-Ela não precisa saber...-eu disse com um sorriso.-Se vamos morrer, quero morrer feliz.

-Não vais morrer, nunca permitiria.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, eu a protegerei com minha vida, minha amada.

-E se for inevitável?

-Eu o evitarei.

-Mas está escrito, não há como apagar...

-Quem lho disse?-eu parei... E se eu conseguisse salvar os dois? Talvez a princesa não morresse ou ela morresse e o príncipe não... Ele viraria Darien para fugir de Beril.

-Vamos só caminhar por uns minutos, não precisamos discutir destino, Endymion.-falei e ele estranhou.-O que foi?

-Você está diferente de alguns minutos atrás.

-Impressão...

-Seu jeito de falar principalmente... Não é a minha Serenity.

-Que idéia! Vamos logo...

-Definitivamente não é ela... Quem é você!?-ele parou e me encarou, não estava agressivo, apenas alterado, temeroso.

Baixei minha cabeça, ele havia descoberto rápido demais e agora eu saberia o que houve com os dois, voltaria e diria a todas onde estava nossa princesa. Darien também o saberia, então.

Eu o perderia.

Se é que já não aconteceu depois do show que armei... Talvez eu nunca mais voltasse. Malashite disse que eu estava vagando por dimensões... Mas como eu poderia retornar!? E se eu modificasse tudo a tal ponto que nem eu nem ninguém existisse!?

Abri um berreiro.

Caí de joelhos no chão e então me encolhi numa parede em posição fetal. Eu estava perdida num corpo que não era o meu, num tempo que também não o era e num mundo totalmente desconhecido. Qualquer movimento em falso seria fatal.

-Não chore...-Endymion se ajoelhou.-Por favor, minha linda princesa... Ou quem quer que seja. Não lhe vou fazer mal, só quero saber onde está minha tão amada Selenity.

-Eu não seeeeeeeei!!!-gemi, abrindo de novo o berreiro.

E ele sorriu.

Era como Darien, como Tuxedo Mask, seus olhos eram lindos, azuis e calmos.

-Vai dar tudo certo...-eu abri meus olhos, ele havia falado tudo como Darien! Eu o abracei.

-Você promete!?

-Não posso fazê-lo... Não até você me explicar tudo...-eu me afastei e assenti.

-Venho da Terra e um homem muito mal me mandou pra cá, mas venho sonhando com você e Selenity há algum tempo...

-Da Terra? Sonhando conosco?

-Sim! Oh, Darien, eu me sinto tão sozinha! De início pensei que poderia voltar, mas não sei como e o quê farei quando o fizer? Não vou mais poder te encarar!

-Quem é Darien?-ótimo! Eu tinha complicado tudo.

-Bem... É um cara que é muito parecido contigo e que me importa muito, mas não podemos ficar juntos, pois ele já é de outra pessoa, talvez nem saiba disso, mas seria injusto... Mas eu o amo muuuuito, sem contar que o tratei muito mal e agora, talvez, eu nunca possa lhe pedir desculpas... Ele foi tão gentil comigo durante todo este tempo...

-Não entendi muito, mas se ele está contigo é porque te ama, não é?

-Não! Ele ama a outra.

-Mas se está contigo... Não faz sentido... Ele já falou desta outra?

-Não, mas eu sei... E não vem ao caso!

-Certo... Se falar com a Rainha Selenity, talvez ela te ajude, é uma mulher muito gentil e competente. Sem contar que vai fazer algo para trazer sua filha de volta, você vai junto, é uma conseqüência. Mas isso tudo logo agora... Tem que ser um aviso...

Como que com um relógio, ouvimos dois gritos na hora exata. Reconheci uma das vozes, era de Lua.

-Todos tomem cuidado!-disse uma voz masculina.

-Beril está nos atacando, eu repito, o Negaversus está aqui.-eu olhei para o salão e lá ela estava, ao lado de um outro gato, branco e com uma lua igual à dela, na testa.

-Lua!-gritei, ao ver outro rosto familiar.

-Você conhece a embaixatriz?

-Claro! O que disse!?

-A embaixatriz... Lua, a gata preta, ao lado de Artemis. É muito íntima da rainha. Também de minha princesa.

-Ela é minha amiga.

-Mesmo!?

-Sim...-mas eu a observei melhor, parecia mais jovem, eu de fato estava em algum passado longínquo. Lua é uma gata diferente, é compreensível que esteja conosco, mas como Darien podia estar vivo? E dizer que me amava quando ama a outra?

-Interessante... Olhe, as guerreiras chegaram.-e eram de fato as minhas amigas, meus olhos se esbugalharam tamanha a surpresa.

-Impossível!

-Também as conhece?

-São... São minhas melhores amigas... Lita, Ami e Rei e a outra... É Sailor Venus!

-Não são estes os nomes que deu, princesa... Perdão, como posso chamá-la?

-Serena... É meu nome. Mas não são!? Mas são iguaizinhas!

E então houve a explosão.

Na minha frente aparecia uma mulher com orelhas pontudas, dentes afiados e unhas compridas.

-Beril...-disse Endymion entre dentes.

-Olá, príncipe Endymion, princesa...

-Saia daqui!-falou Endymion, pondo sua máscara.

-Nunca, você me negou, podia ter tudo agora... Vou lhe dar um última chance, abandone esta criança e junte-se a mim no império do Negaversus!

-Com suas próprias palavras... NUNCA!-como já esperando, Beril lançou uma descarga de energia no príncipe. Endymion caiu, pego de surpresa.

-Agora você...-seus olhos diabólicos se voltaram para mim. Uma nova descarga vinha em minha direção, eu não sabia o que fazer, não era mais a Sailor Moon, morreria naquele lugar!

ZAZ!

No chão uma rosa vermelha que me salvara a vida por tantas vezes.

-Não tente tirar a vida daquela que amo, como já fez tantas vezes, não permitirei.-e lá ele estava, meu Tuxedo Mask, ou melhor, o da princesa Selenity.

-Aquela que ama!? Que sentimento tolo é este amor! Será a causa de sua morte, príncipe Endymion!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!-desta vez a descarga de energia foi um milhão de vezes maior, e ele não teve como escapar. Foi carregado até o céu por ela, talvez já sem vida. Eu não suportei ver alguém a quem amava ser morto daquela maneira. Sem ver nada eu pulei a sacada, tentando alcançá-lo, de longe uma mulher gritava pela princesa.-Huahahahahahahahahaha!!! Agora está quase tudo acabado!-ouvi Beril dizer.

----------

Novamente eu abria os olhos, o chão era duro, estava noite, ao meu redor estava um lugar desconhecido, que minha mente vagamente reconhecia.

Uma luz imensa veio do céu verticalmente até um local em minha frente. Do céu então desceu uma figura feminina com duas asas. Logo a reconheci, era a rainha Selenity, mãe daquela princesa.

-O que está havendo?-perguntei, mais para mim que para ela. Num segundo eu estava morta em outro estava...-Estou no céu!?

-Não, ainda está no Milênio de Prata, querida... Mas em suas ruínas, isto é o que herdou minha princesa.

-Eu...-ela ainda pensava que era sua filha...-Eu não sou Selenity, majestade. Meu nome é Serena. Mas onde está Endymion?

A mulher sorriu.

-Sei muito bem quem é e pelo o que ouvi, mais até que você... De que Endymion está falando? O seu ou o que eu conheci?

-O meu? Não, ele não é meu, majestade, é de sua filha.

-Não seria o mesmo? Você é a princesa minha filha.

-Eu...

-Não precisa entender. Tudo tem o seu tempo e quando o Cristal de Prata aparecer você entenderá por completo. Por ora só quero que saiba que estarei sempre ao seu lado. Eu sei que poderá vencer o Negaversus, conta com a ajuda de suas amigas e de seu amor, o príncipe Endymion. Desde que o vi sabia que estaria sempre ao seu lado. E de uma forma ou de outra isto voltou a acontecer depois que os revivi.

-Depois que...

-Exato. Agora volte, pois ele sente muito a sua falta, minha filha. Suas amigas também precisam de você.

-Mesmo que soubesse como retornar não poderia ajudar. Sou inútil!

-Mesmo? Olhe para você mesma.-e olhei para baixo, ao invés do belo vestido de princesa eu vi a vestimenta da Sailor Moon e nunca fiquei tão feliz ao vê-la.

-Mas, a tiara! Como?

-Não vou explicar, você tem que se apressar! Até muito em breve...

E uma luz apareceu, desmaiei.

-------

Meus olhos abriram-se devagar e fui absolvendo pouco a pouco as informações. Árvores... Havia voltado para o parque, ainda estava à noite e ouvi gritos.

-Lita!-levantei rápido e fui até o campo de batalha.

Todas as outras estavam desmaiadas no chão. Lita estava tentando seu golpe novamente e ao seu lado estava Endymion, melhor, Darien, também bem machucado.

Agora o inimigo revidava e Lita estava no chão. Fechei meus punhos.

-Pare!-ele se virou para mim, aquela cena era sempre a mesma, só mudava a feiúra a minha frente.- Você não pode sair por aí machucando os outros, ou quebrar a minha tiara.

-Sailor Moon...-falou Darien, também me olhando, estava bem fraco também.

-Estou de volta! E a você...-apontei para o youma.-Sailor vai te punir em nome da Lua! TIARA LUNAR!

Novamente ele a evitou, mas, pelo ao menos, não a quebrou. E partia para cima de mim. Eu ia fugir, porém tropecei. A rosa de meu príncipe me salvou.

Eu caí no chão e não pude evitar. O monstro partia para Tuxedo Mask e parecia inevitável. Suas mãos pareciam ficar líquidas e a cada soco que ele dava saía um líquido quente que machucava o meu herói. Uma hora Darien não pôde e-

-Raio Crescente de Vênus, Formigue!-uma descarga de energia atingiu o youma, olhei para a árvore de onde tinha vindo e vi a silhueta de uma Sailor. Logo pude vê-la melhor.

-Sailor Venus!-ela sorriu por trás da máscara que cobria seus olhos e se foi dizendo:

-Agora é contigo Sailor Moon! Na hora certa nos encontraremos de novo.

-Certo...-as palavras da rainha... De minha mãe. Peguei meu cetro, o monstro estava bem mais fraco agora, torci para que não funcionasse.-Cura Lunaaaaar!

A luz o atingiu em cheio e seu corpo começou a mudar, diminuiu um pouco, e um pouco mais. Até que-

-Falhou!?-ele voltou à forma normal.

-O quê houve!?-perguntou Darien se levantando.

-Eu... Droga! Tiara Lunar, Ação!-dessa vez ele não teve como evitar, Darien arrematou com uma rosa.

-Tente de novo!

-Sim! Cura Lunar!

Novamente a luz e ele foi diminuindo e diminuindo, de repente parou e caiu no chão.

-Será que falhou de novo!?-perguntei, já exausta.

-Espere.-Darien foi até ele e pôs as mãos.-Não, ele voltou ao que era, um manequim.

-Ufa!-me senti cair de joelhos no chão, de repente dois braços me seguravam.

-Você está bem Serena?-agora eu já estava distransformada, assim como Darien.

-Sim... Eu acho que passei dos limites por hoje...-eu desmaiei.

--------

A luz do sol nos meus olhos, de repente, me despertou. Abri-os devagar, me acostumando com a claridade. Sentia meu corpo pesado, de tanto cansaço. Pouco a pouco as coisas me foram voltando à mente, enquanto me levantava. Tanto me tinha acontecido na semana passada...

Lembrei de mim acordando no hospital há uma semana. Da pizza que Darien havia me levado, dele me tirando dali e eu não sabendo o caminho pra casa. E então marcamos de nos ver no parque. O youma Teddy e meu prêmio por tê-lo vencido... Meu primeiro sonho com Endymion, nosso beijo no parque, nossa briga, a ajuda de Txedo Mask... E isso foi na terça! Parece que foi há meses!!!

Na quarta conversamos com Andrew, Tuxedo Mask me ensinou a ter um motivo para lutar e Darien me pediu em namoro. A visita dele à minha casa, eu no apartamento dele, a briga que Rei me deu, hehehe. O encontro com meu querido no templo... Aquele beeeeeijo!

E chegou sábado... Meus pais e ele. O sonho, o maldito sonho que me deixou irado e briguei com ele. Endymion. Minha mãe. Eu a princesa...

Mas por quê?

Por que Darien fez o que fez?

-Sereeeeeeeenaaaaaaa!!!-já ouvi as batidas em minha porta... Minha mãe me chamando para descer. Olhei o relógio e já eram meio dia e meia.

-Que fomeeeeeeeeee!!!-saí do quarto gritando.

-----------

Após o almoço decidi ir à casa de Darien, fui pensando em Sailor Venus, ela nos havia salvado, será que era uma amiga? A última Sailor? Ela estava no Milênio de Prata, não é?

-Serena? Entre!-e ele abriu a porta. Estava com cara de quem tinha acordado há pouco. Uma calça preta e uma blusa sem manga branca. Pelo cabelo um tanto bagunçado passou a mão, dando um jeitinho, parecia já ter lavado o rosto que só estava um pouquinho amarrotado e seus olhos bem abertos.

-Eu não te acordei, né?

-Não, mas acabei de levantar, praticamente. Algum problema?

-Muitos...-e fui entrando, sentei-me no sofá.

-Diga.-falou sentando na poltrona.

-Eu... Não te entendo... Por que não me disse tudo antes?

-Tudo? Eu ser Tuxedo Mask é apenas um detalhe que você logo esqueceu... Não te queria apaixonada por uma roupa, Serena.

-Mas custava dizer?-ele baixou os olhos.

-Eu pretendia... Um dia...

-Está bem... Mas e Endymion?

-Como?

-O príncipe Endymion, meu caro mil faces. Ele e a princesa Selenity, qual era a intenção?

-Não sei do que fala...

-Dizem que era apaixonado por três... Mas de repente tornaram-se duas. A que sumiu foi Sailor Moon, certo?

-Sim...

-E a terceira era Selenity... Como soube de tudo?

-Calma, Serena... Quem é Selenity?

-Você...-agora tudo rodou...-Quem era a terceira?

-Prefiro não dizer, o que importa é que eu te amo mais que tudo!

-Diga, Darien! Também sonhava? É isso?-não me controlava mais, talvez ele próprio tivesse tais sonhos.

-Você sonhava com-

-Sim, com Endymion e Selenity.-ele parecia ter pedido toda a esperança.-Não sonhava com eles?

-Não. Eu sonho com uma princesa, mas ela fica no escuro e me pede para procurar o cristal prateado e para salvá-la, toda a noite é sempre isso...

-O cristal? Por isso se tornou Tuxedo Mask?

-Não sei... Foi de repente. Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça aguda e acordava um tempo depois e à noite estes sonhos. Logo eu descobri tudo com um dos cristais arco-íris. Mas eu ainda tinha que salvar a princesa e descobri quem realmente sou. A memória que se extinguiu no acidente.

-Eu sonhava com este casal, logo descobri que Endymion era Tuxedo Mask e presumi que seria melhor esquecê-lo para que ele ficasse com sua Selenity e eu contigo. Mas aí eu soube que vocês três eram os mesmos.

-Endymion? Eu sou este...

-Sim... E se diz princesa... Deve estar falando da própria Selenity, vocês eram namorados há muito tempo atrás, num reino chamado Milênio de Prata.-Darien fechou os olhos e eu baixei a cabeça.

-Mas eu te amo muito, Serena. Se eu a considero é porque eu não sei... Simplesmente sinto ânsia de cumprir-lhe todo e qualquer capricho.

-Algo parecido me fez me apaixonar por Endymion, Darien.

-Mas se eu sou ele...

-É, quanto ao meu coração estaria tudo acertado, mas Selenity era sua desde há muito tempo, me deixou com raiva, eu não podia ficar no caminho.

-Ela pouco me importa, Serena, nem ao menos está aqui e nunca vi seu rosto.

-Não o diga...

-Por quê?

-Ela é seu destino, Darien. Se fosse como diz, sei que assim que a visse me largaria.

-Mas e nós? Gosto de você duas vezes: como Sailor Moon e Serena. Ela perdeu.

-Gosta tanto dela, que lhe deu a vida e ela lhe fez o mesmo.

-Como sabe de tanto?

-Malashite me mandou para lá e conheci Endymion e vi toda a história.-ele baixou a cabeça.

-Eu ainda te amo.

-Eu sei, o que é mais surpreendente é que você se apaixonou por Selenity, sem saber quem era ela Darien. Assim como ela se apaixonou por você perdidamente inconsciente dos fatos.

-Eu me apaixonei por você e não por ela, é só uma afeição primária o que sinto pela garota de meus-

-Não falo de sonhos, mas se estivéssemos num salão lotado, você encontraria seu amor, sua alma gêmea.

-E o que te deixa tão animada?-parei pra pensar na minha posição, estava quase em cima dele, fazendo gestos com as mãos, eu havia me mexido sem notar, agora era fácil.

Eu o beijei, de leve, um estalinho, nada mais.

-É que eu sou a reencarnação de Selenity.-não sei se a mente dele recebeu a informação antes ou depois de meu segundo beijo, mas o que quer tenha sido, eu o beijei, apaixonadamente e ele entendeu e retribuiu me puxando para a poltrona, logo eu estava em seu colo e seus braços me impediam de cair da poltrona. Minhas pernas num dos braços se abaixaram quando nos afastamos para tomar fôlego.

-Você? E por que me assustou?

-Mereceu depois de tudo...

-Então toda esta confusão foi por que?

-Por que nós nos amamos de várias formas.

-E em vários tempos... Não é justo, não me lembro de nada.

-Como você diria se ao invés deste pijama estivesse usando o smoking preto e aquela máscara que só de pensar nela me dá arrepios: Tudo tem o seu tempo. Um dia, talvez, você saiba.

-Ainda não é justo... Fiz tudo tão direitinho...-e ele fez biquinho enquanto sorria.

-Quem disse que a vida é justa.

-Ei, mudando o assunto, você está com fome? Ou já almoçou?

-Quem disse que mesmo tendo almoçado Serena Tsukino perde a fome. Fala sério! Darien e suas perguntas idiotas!

-Então o que está pra sair do meu colo e me deixar almoçar?

-Um beijo e você trocar de roupa. Ainda não me levou nesses lugares chiques que rico come.

-Rico?

-Sempre sonhei com um namorado que seria rico, cavalheiro e um príncipe a la antiga, você é tudo isso!-falei e logo roubei meu beijo.-Agora vá se trocar!

-Ei! Nessas épocas de crise comer fora é o inimigo! Mas está certo!-ele se levantou.-Assim dá para conversarmos sobre aquelas aulas que estou te devendo, de quando começamos a namorar.-ele fechou a porta que lhe serviu de escudo para a almofada voadora.

-Darien! Abra esta porta!!! Não precisamos sair, sabia? Abre!!!

-Quarto é só depois do casamento...

-Pára e abre!!!

-Calminha que já estou quase pronto...

-Isso não é juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuustoooooooo!!!-gritei com lágrimas nos olhos e joelho no chão.

FIM!

Anita, 15/06/2002

Notas da Autora:

Iupiiiiiiiii!!! Está encerrada mais uma fic bai mi(by me, hehe). O quê acharam? Achei que não conseguiria um jeito de unir Serena e Endymion, mas eu pude!!! Voltei inspirada da Europa e por isso já anuncio um novo fic que será minha nova super produção e a série escolhida será a de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, porém numa Realidade Alternativa.

Eu sei que não teve surpresa alguma para o fim como com "E Se Eu te Deixar Ir?", mas eu acho que ficou legal e está maior que o normal, hehehe. Mandem seus próprios comentários, quem sabe eu não resolvo voltar a escrever Sailor Moon? e bjins!!!

Agradecimentos: Puuuuxa!!! Tantos me cobraram esta fic que nem sei fazer a lista de todos que em mandaram e-mail, sem contar que ela está ganhando como minha melhor fic... O quê faço agora? Bem, aí vão alguns, se você não está aí, gomen ne!!! Darkshiny, Wlad, Fabíola, Mestre, NGA, Rey Hino, Milla-chan(aka Usagi Tsukino), Miaka, Usagi-chan, Juliana, Cyaria, Marina, Hadrian Marius, e uns mil outros que me mandam e-mail cobrando novos caps, estes são com quem falo há mais tempo...

Sugestões: Visitem meu site!!! e leiam as fics do pessoal, metade ali está começando e quer o seu e-mail!!! Se bem, que boa parte já deve estar cheia de mails, pq são muito bons!!! Sempre dêem uma chance àqueles dos quais nunca ouviu falar, é assim que se começa. E leiam The Coldest December de Aimee, foi a fic que me inspirou a fazer esta!!!


End file.
